Overcoming The Past
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: At the age of 16, Toffee left her family and their dark and bloody lifestyle behind. And for the last six years, she's been trying to survive and find a place where she can belong despite the small bounty on her head. She just never expected how drastically her life would change during a chance encounter with a boy wearing a straw hat and his rather crazy crew.
1. Prologue: The Shadow Strikers

{A/N: Since my best friend has gotten me hooked on One Piece, I decided to write a story with my oc just for fun. I have a very short attention span, and can never stick to anything. Which is why my stories never get completed. Unless they are oneshots. xD I'm not certain who to pair the OC with, but I'm leaning toward either Lucci or Smoker. Even Luffy since the original character can be a naïve idiot herself, lol! If anyone reads this story, I'll let you decide who she's better with. :) Of course since One Piece doesn't really focus on romance, there won't be too much of that in this story. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^}

* * *

A young girl, no older than six, sat staring at the various people walking by with a blank look on her fair, and freckled face. Most wouldn't spare the child in the ragged blue dress a glance, and the very few that did wore expressions of either pity or actual amusement. Very rarely, some would throw her a few pieces of beli and she would be able to purchase a loaf of bread-something she was able to make last at least a week.

Unfortunately, it had been four days since the child had eaten and her stomach ached and grumbled in distress, causing the grey haired girl to softly whimper and rub at it.

Her mother had always told her it was wrong to steal, but seeing a nearby cart with fruit made the girl's mouth water and she nervously looked around. She had seen other children, and even adults sometimes steal from the various vendors around. It was rare when they would get away. They would often get beaten just for trying to steal a single item or killed right on the spot. People on this island took the law into their own hands...

Children weren't spared from the cruelty, so she had always been scared to take that risk...And the girl didn't want to disappoint her mother who she knew was watching her from heaven...

But she was so hungry, and her stomach hurt so badly...Surely her mom would forgive her just for stealing a small piece of fruit, right?

Waiting till no one was around, the girl moved away from her little corner and dashed over to the fruit cart. One particular fruit happened to catch the pink eyed child's interest, and she reached for it with her small hands when the owner was occupied. It looked like a kiwi, but it was multicolored and seemed to almost shine. It was probably the prettiest item she had ever seen before in her young life, and she couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"Oi, brat? What do you think you're doing?"

Letting out a squeak, in a state of panic, the child shoved the fruit into her mouth. For something so beautiful, it tasted horrible, and she wanted to spit it back out. However, something seemed to be keeping her from doing so, and she ended up swallowing the fruit in one gulp. Yet she couldn't help but gag from the after taste as she wiped at her mouth when a bit of drool had escaped from her chapped lips.

"I hope you plan to pay for that, kid...That particular fruit you just ate nearly cost me my life to get. I was planning to sell it for 100,000,000 beli..."

The child's eyes greatly widened, and she slowly started to back away when noticing the merchant pulling out a sharp looking knife while she stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry...I d-d-don't have m-money like t-t-that..."

Seeing the man's eyes flashing dangerously the girl took off as fast as she could, pushing past people as she could hear the seller yelling for her to stop. Not that she would ever do such a crazy thing. Even if her life was horrible, that didn't mean she was ready to die, and she was certain the balding male meant to kill her.

Thinking she could lose the merchant down a passageway, the scrawny child gasped when she realized she had gone down a dead end. The fruit seller had blocked the only entrance and exit, and the girl backed away when he started to steadily approach her; the knife glinting ominously in his hold.

"Pl-please..."

"You aren't even worth selling as a slave. But at least I know someone who'll find your organ's useful," the man cackled out, causing the child to scream and fall down when he slashed at her arm causing a slightly deep cut.

Closing her eyes and curling into a ball, the child didn't notice that her shadow appeared to be moving on its own. The merchant however did, yet before he could ponder on what he was seeing, a choked sound was leaving the male's lips, and he shakily looked down to see that a broadsword had been pierced straight through his chest.

"Seems the cities gone to shit even more so than when I was last here. Taking the life of an innocent when they haven't even done anything wrong...That's one thing I won't forgive..."

"Y-your...Al...tair..." the man struggled to gasp out, letting out a pained cry when the red eyed male roughly removed his sword; grabbing the merchant by the back of his shirt and tossing him carelessly back onto the street where people either screamed from seeing the slowly dying male or ignored him, being used to that sort of thing in this town.

Not sure what was going on, the quivering girl opened her eyes, only to squeak in fright seeing a tall dark haired male with a matching beard. That wasn't what had startled her, though. An odd creature with circular yellow glowing eyes was latched onto the man's arm and appeared to be glaring up at him. The creature had a vaguely humanoid form, but it had to be no taller than 3 feet with three claws for hands and large feet with no discernable digits. It's form was completely black, and it had two antennae's sprouting from the top of its head.

"Your an interesting thing, aren't ya?" Altair mused, looking at the monster more with curiosity than fear. Despite the fact that it was clearly trying to bite off his arm. "Do you mind telling this thing to quit and that I'm not a threat to you, kid?"

"H-huh?"

"If I hadn't killed that guy, I'm sure this creature would have tried to. It did form out of your shadow," Altair said, pointing down at the ground where the girl blinked multiple times when she noticed that she no longer appeared to have a shadow. "And I'm not sure how your powers work, so I'd rather not have to hurt it. So would you mind...?"

"O-oh um, you can let go of him, m-mister shadow..." the girl got out meekly, feeling completely confused by this entire situation.

The shadow creature glanced back at the grey haired girl, slowly releasing Altair's arm where he gave the bearded male a warning glance before he moved to sit down next to his creator. Though she nervously scooted away from it, causing the shadow to casually scoot after her.

"Wh-what are you?" she asked softly, hesitating a moment before poking at the monster. It's only response was a twitch of its antennae's before it started to scratch at the back of its spherical head, almost like a dog would.

Altair crouched down in front of the child, smiling faintly when the shadow moved protectively in front of the little girl when it noticed her apprehension.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. My names Altair. What's your name?" the tall male who had to be at least 7 feet greeted, extending out his large hand.

Hesitating a moment, the pink eyed girl nibbled at her bottom lip before shyly extending out her own hand.

"Toffee..."

"Well, Toffee, I'd say that fruit you just ate was a Devil Fruit. Do you know what that is?" When Toffee shook her head, Altair nodded in understanding before continuing. "It's a mystical fruit that grants it's user a special ability. And from the look of yours, I'd say it gave your shadow life where it became it's own sentient being."

"Really?" Toffee gasped out, tilting her head as her shadow copied the girl's movements, making her giggle. "So, it's like magic!"

Altair chuckled at that, pulling a white handkerchief from out of his coats pocket which he used to wrap around the girls injured arm. "I suppose you could think of it that way. Some people see them as a curse because a lot of people tend to react badly to Devil Fruit users...There's also the fact that you'll never be able to swim again."

"I could never swim anyways, so that doesn't bother me," Toffee admitted with a small shrug, no longer feeling so afraid of the black creature beside her as she reached out to hug it. "And now that I have him beside me, I'm not alone anymore."

Altair frowned deeply at this, standing up as he placed one hand in the pocket of the burgundy coat he wore while he held his other hand out for Toffee to take.

"I can take you to a place where you can grow up with other kids. They're a bunch of idiotic brats, but we're a family. A dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless...And you could become a part of it,"

"A family..." Toffee whispered, looking down sadly. It had just been her mother and her, but Toffee's mother had always been a frail woman, and she had caught a disease that was unfortunately incurable...Though the innocent girl didn't know what a brothel was, the man there who owned the building had tossed her out onto the streets, despite the other women's protests, when he found her crying over her mother's lifeless form. And she had been on her own ever since...

Glancing over at her shadow who had a look of sadness within its own eyes, Toffee smiled faintly as she rubbed at the creatures dark head before she reached out to place her hand in Altair's.

"I'd like that, mister."

Letting Altair lead her, Toffee couldn't help but grip onto the red eyed males hand tightly when she realized they were headed for the forest on the island; a place most people tried to avoid.

"W-why are we headed for Deadwood Grove? They say it's h-haunted!"

"I suppose there could be ghosts in here, but I've never seen one," Altair mused with a small smirk. "Nothing but lowlifes living here that are trying to escape from the chaos of the city."

Toffee couldn't help but gulp, still feeling afraid. The six year old was surprised when the trees in the area gradually became less full, and she gasped since they came upon a small village that had been set up in a clearing. She had no idea another town even existed on the island.

"Back so soon, Altair? I thought you were heading into the city to prepare and then set sail on one of your little 'escapades'?" a slightly plump older woman asked with a kind smile.

"I sort of got distracted..." Altair answered, peering back at Toffee who had taken to hiding behind his leg when the woman approached them. The poor kid must have really had it rough if she became this easily frightened.

"Oh, the poor dear...It's sweet of you to take in all these orphans, Altair, but I hope you're not planning to get her involved like the others?" the woman mentioned in a slight warning tone, placing her hand on her hips.

Smiling awkwardly, Altair let out a small laugh while rubbing at the back of his neck. "I haven't quite decided yet...I'm more worried about raising a girl to be honest...Can I count on you for assistance, Mrs. Tessa?"

"Of course. And if those other troublemakers give her any problems, you just come to me," Tessa voiced sternly, giving a soft smile to Toffee. "Don't worry, sweetie. Altair may look scary and smell bad, but he's a decent fellow. And auntie Tessa will be here if you need anything."

"O-okay. Thank you, ma'am." Toffee spoke up shyly, giggling since Altair was sniffing at the white fur around the collar of his coat, probably to see if he really did have an odor before the two of them were heading off once again.

Noticing various people greeting them, Toffee looked up at Altair curiously while saying, "Everyone here seems really nice,"

"You've only seen the worst this island has to offer, but not everyone here is a bad person," Altair sighed out, a distant look on his tanned and rugged face. "You know what this island is called, right?"

"Yes. The Isle of the Forgotten..."

"Because this is a place where people are either sent or come to because they no longer want to or were told they shouldn't exist," Altair said lowly, his features darkening. "The marines don't even bother with the island because scum like us are beneath their radar...That's why so many criminals have made their homes in the main part of the city. They're able to get away with whatever they want.

"But not everyone on this island wants to live a petty and miserable life. They want to try and have a normal, decent life like any living creature hopes for...Those here look toward the future and continue to strive forward, no matter how hard life on this damnable rock might be."

Toffee didn't say anything, but she felt a small ache in her chest. It wasn't right that people had to live in such horrible conditions, but like Altair had mentioned, not even the law force cared what happened to anyone here. Maybe at least if one person did, perhaps things around here would change, but until then...

"Here we are. Your new home," Altair said gruffly, stopping in front of one of the more larger houses in the village.

Hearing voices and what sounded like crashing coming from inside, Toffee couldn't help but cling to Altair's leg, this causing the dark haired male to shake his head as he marched into the building with the child remaining attached to him.

The household was a mess, looking as if it had been through its own little world war, and Altair twitched seeing two young boys yelling and chasing each other around the property while a third was sitting on the staircase and appeared to be admiring himself in a handheld mirror.

"OI! YOU DAMN BRATS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Immediately stopping in what they were doing, the three boys scrambled to stand in front of Altair, looking like miniature soldiers; the smallest of the children even saluting Altair in a rather cute fashion.

"THEO! GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Coming, coming! No need to shout, old man," a teen with slightly messy black hair and golden eyes with a hint of red in them groaned out as he lazily came walking down the stairs. He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth that was oddly covered with surgical mask before continuing, "I thought you were leaving today...?"

"If this is how you look after the household while I'm gone, I'm regretting ever leaving you alone..." Altair grumbled while an anger vein had formed on the side of his head.

"We normally have the place cleaned up before you get home. You were early today," a silver haired and hazel eyed boy mentioned casually, only to whine when Theo punched him upside the head.

Despite the other children nervously sweating seeing Altair glaring at them, one boy with rather long blond hair and brown eyes was staring curiously at Toffee.

"Hey, hey! Who's that scrawny kid hiding behind you, papa?"

"This is Toffee. She's going to be your new little sister, so treat her right. Or else..." Altair muttered, pushing the short haired girl forward.

"SISTER?!"

"Hmm? Are you sure it's a she, old man. They don't really look all that feminine," a dirty blond haired boy with blue eyes who wore a black fedora on his head said playfully while poking the pink eyed kid in her cheek.

The blue eyed child ended up freezing when an odd creature had suddenly came shooting up out of the ground, yelping in pain when it actually kicked him in his stomach as he fell over on his side while holding onto his gut.

"Oh, and she's a Devil Fruit user. So I'd be careful if I were you," Altair mentioned with a large grin, the other boys snickering at their brother's groans of pain. "Anyways, the lazy dark haired brat is Theo. The silver haired kid is Ashley. The one who needs a haircut is Cain. And that's his twin, Deimos, that's rolling on the floor right now."

"Um, it's nice to meet you..." Toffee greeted timidly, giving a little wave.

She was surprised when Cain came running up to her and embraced her in an affectionate hug as if they had known each other for years.

"This is so exciting! I've always wanted a little sister!" he chirped, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Now I can teach you all kinds of cool things like how to throw shuriken's and shove eleven bugs inside your mouth without throwing up!"

"Pretty sure girls don't like doing stuff like that," Theo mumbled out with a small sweat drop.

"Ugh! I wouldn't even touch a bug, let alone eat a bug myself..." Ashley shivered, looking at the smaller boy like he was mad.

To both of the boys surprise Toffee giggled while giving a happy grin, humming out, "That sounds like a lot of fun! Doesn't it, Heartless?"

"Heartless?" Altair questioned with a raised brow, glancing at Toffee's shadow who was rapidly shaking his head. Apparently he didn't like the idea of his master shoving bugs inside her mouth either.

"Yeah. I wanted to give him a name, and Heartless was the first name that popped into my head," Toffee replied innocently.

"Heh, I see...Well since Toffee and Heartless are now a part of our family, why don't we throw a feast in their honor," Altair declared in his deep baritone voice, leaning down to place a hand on Toffee and the newly dubbed Heartless' shoulder while the other kids cheered in excitement.

That night, Toffee had eaten more than she could ever remember. She couldn't recall when she had last laughed and smiled this much either, but just watching the antics of Theo and the others, had her constantly giggling. She didn't find it disgusting when Deimos shoved chopsticks up his nose, or when Cain spit out milk right on Theo, who ended up screaming something about germs and ran right out of the room, continuing to shriek like a banshee.

Altair would often end up punching her new brothers upside the head whenever they got too wild or would even send them flying straight into a wall if they wouldn't listen. Yet for his rough nature, it was clear he cared about them since he scolded Deimos for making his nose bleed and had looked concerned when Ashley almost choked on a chicken bone he had accidentally swallowed.

_So this is what a real family looks like_ Toffee thought with a happy smile, holding Heartless in her lap as she cuddled her little shadow like he was a teddy bear.

* * *

A few days had passed by and Toffee squirmed lightly as Theo tucked her into bed. They had cleaned out what had been a storage room for her to use, not wanting her to have to share with the other boys, (Cain having been disappointed by this since he had wanted Toffee to share his bed with him).

"Hey, Theo? Why did Altair leave...?"

"The old man just had some business to take care of. He'll be back in a few weeks or so."

"But what does Altair do? Cain just told me he's a super hero and takes down bad guys!"

Theo rubbed at the top his head and shifted his gaze over to the side. "I suppose he's trying to make the world a better place in his own way. Not that everyone would see it that way..."

"Are you and the others going to be super heroes like Altair, too?"

"Ashley and me help out some times, but Cain and Deimos are still young...Anyways, you should get some sleep. Aren't you tired after being drug around all day?" Theo mused, grabbing a stuffed rabbit off the nearby end table and placing it beside her.

"I-I'm not!" Toffee claimed, only to let out a long yawn which caused Theo to snicker. "Since you guys are heroes, you should come up with a name."

Theo snorted at this and crossed his arms over his chest. "You sound like Deimos. I don't think calling ourselves The Rascals or The Untamed is a good idea."

"Then...how about the Shadow Strikers? Heartless can be your mascot!" Toffee giggled out while pointing to her shadow who was curled up at the end of her bed, his antennae's twitching to show he liked that idea.

Theo's golden and red eyes slightly grew larger at this, and he smiled behind the surgical mask he always sported.

"Shadow Strikers. We strike from the darkness where our targets never see us coming...That's pretty clever, kiddo," Theo acknowledged, ruffling Toffee's hair and making her lightly blush. "Now go to sleep. I don't want to get beaten by Altair because you stayed up past your bed time."

Seeing the 18 year old about to leave the room, Toffee called out to him before he cut out her light and shut the door, "Theo! I'm...really happy papa adopted me. And that you and the others became my brothers."

Theo blinked multiple times since this was the first time he had heard Toffee call the old man papa, and he beamed knowing this would probably choke Altair up when he learns she had. The man was a softie, even if he'd deny it.

"We feel the same, Toffee. And I promise you, we'll never let anyone ever hurt you again. So long as you're with us, you'll always be safe." Theo promised, winking at the child before he flipped off her light; closing her door, yet leaving it open a crack to allow a small amount of light to pour in.

* * *

{A/N: Toffee's shadow ability is a little similar to Moria's, but not quite. I imagine its the weaker version of a shadow attack similar to how Ace's fire ability was compared to Akainu's. And I stole her shadow's appearance from the Shadow heartless in Kingdom Hearts. Mainly because I always found them adorable and I have no creativity. xD)


	2. Chapter One: Chance Encounter

"GET BACK HERE CRIMINAL!"

"EIYEEEEEEE! You were wrong, Theo! I haven't been safe at all since I became a part of the family!" a pink eyed woman whined out with tears in her eyes, running from multiple marine officers who were pursuing her.

Bobbing and weaving to avoid various people in the bustling village known as Loguetown, Toffee quickly turned down an alley way, since she tended to do better in darkened areas when it came to her Devil Fruit powers, only to let out an "ack!" when she seemingly tripped over nothing, face planting with the ground.

Her rather unique shadow appeared beside the rather clumsy girl, three clawed hands connecting with its forehead in annoyance considering this wasn't the first time his master had tripped over thin air during the chase. Knowing the officers would soon be upon them, he quickly phased into the darkness, using it to sneakily creep upon the marines without them knowing.

"This is it for you, murderer! Once we take you to our superior officer, you'll finally be in prison where you- AGGHHHHHHH!" the man was unable to finish his sentence when a tall humanoid creature with pitch black skin suddenly appeared before him, it's spherical glowing yellow eyes glaring harshly at him. The next thing the poor officer knew he was being kicked high up in the air by the monstrosity; the shadow dodging the bullets that were shot at him while landing kicks or slicing at the other marines with his claw like hands.

Deciding he had taken down the majority, he used the darkness to quickly swim toward his master through the ground where he grabbed a still dazed looking Toffee by the back of her turquoise shirt and hopped up onto the nearest roof with her; continuing to jump with her until he was certain they had placed enough distance between the enemy and them.

"Th-thank you, Neoshadow. I wasn't sure if we were going to get away there for a moment..." Toffee spoke up meekly, looking at her companion. She was feeling even more lucky that Heartless had learned to transform into his new taller and muscular form, which she had given the name Neoshadow. It was a lot more intimidating than his smaller body, but also much more powerful.

Her shadow patted at the young woman's head almost as if she was still a child, changing back into its smaller and cuter version where Toffee gently took the creature into her arms; easily and quickly leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Just my luck that ship we stowed away on would come to a place where the marine's seem to be swarming," Toffee sighed out with a sad smile. "And they would have to recognize me..."

Thanks to the reputation she had garnered from being associated with Altair and his 'dangerous' group of vegabonds, Toffee had earned a small bounty on her head when she was only ten. Her bounty was 50,000 beli, chump change when you compared it to most criminals out there, but the navy still saw her as a major threat nonetheless.

Though she understood sometimes you needed to fight, Toffee despised killing, and tried to avoid it as much as possible...She had a deathly fear of blood. Not that most believed her if she tried to explain this to them.

She paused when noticing that a group of people had gathered, blinking since some marines appeared to be facing off against a band of pirates. And if she was being honest, the apparent captain of the marines looked far more intimidating than the pirates leader. He was tall and muscular with white hair that stuck straight up and sharp onyx eyes. He was strangely smoking two cigars, and had tons attached to his white and blue jacket.

Thruthfully he looked more like a gangster than some government official.

_That's definitely someone I need to try and avoid _Toffee decided with a nervous smile. When smoke started to cover the area, she let out a little "eh?", hearing the sound of people screaming and yelling out in pain, yet she couldn't make out was happening. Once the thick smoke had cleared, her hand moved to cover her parted lips since the pirates were black and blue. Not to mention tied up.

_H-he took them out in mere seconds_?!

"A job well done, Captain! You finished off the Luffy pirates in record time!"

"Are you blind, or just stupid?" the white haired male uttered out crossly. "How could these losers be Luffy's? If these pansies are worth 30 million, then it's the end of the world."

"T-then what about Luffy?"

"He'll show himself soon enough. And then the fun will start."

Almost as if on cue, a young man with messy black hair that was covered by a straw hat arrived, looking confused about his surroundings. When he noticed the marine captain, he gave a large and friendly grin as he walked up to him.

"What luck! Can you tell me how to get to the execution platform? I think I'm lost..."

"I've never seen your face around before,"

"Yeah! I just came here today. Man what a big city! It's totally different from Fuusha Village,"

"...Why are you looking for the gallows?"

"I want to see it. The place where the Pirate King died!" he answered casually, not seeming to notice the shocked expression that appeared on the marine captain's face. "You don't know?"

When the teen was about to walk off, the taller male told him to wait while he informed the boy to follow the smoke; the raven haired male happily thanking him before he rushed off.

_Maybe he isn't as harsh as he looks _Toffee pondered, staring at the white haired male with curiosity before deciding she needed to take her leave as well. Unfortunately for her she didn't notice the loosened tile, letting out a small scream as she slid on it and went tumbling off the roof; choking her poor shadow in the process who still remained in her arms.

Having closed her eyes expecting a painful impact with the ground, Toffee was surprised when she didn't feel it, and she cautiously peeked open one eye. Both to her horror and surprise the marine captain was staring down at her with an annoyed expression, and she felt her mouth grow dry realizing she was currently resting in his strong arms.

"Stupid kid. What the hell were you doing up on the roof?"

Toffee could only stutter like the idiot he took her to be while her face became redder and redder, quickly scrambling out of the man's hold after her shadow had done the same with her. Toffee's pink eyes shifted around uncomfortably while she poked her index fingers together, causing the white haired male to sweat drop at her weird behavior.

"I-I know I'm short, but I'm not a kid...I'm twenty two," Toffee murmured, her eyes meeting the marine captain's for a moment before she quickly looked away. "Th-thank you for catching me. I do appreciate it, um...?"

"Smoker. I'm guessing you just arrived in town today?" Smoker questioned blandly.

"Y-yes. You seem pretty busy mister Smoker, so my pet and I will just be taking our leave now, eh heh...!" Toffee replied with a twitchy smile, bowing before she scooped up her shadow into her arms and headed off in a robotic-like manner.

Smoker just let out a puff of smoke since he thought Tashigi was a ditz, but this girl might surpass her. When hearing yells coming from the officers who served under him, he turned to face them, his dark eyes growing bigger at their words.

"Captain Smoker! Don't let that girl escape! She's one of Altair's brats! An assassin!"

Toffee froze in her awkward pace, not able to help but glance back where her eyes connected directly with Smoker's. Feeling Heartless patting at her arm that was wrapped around him since his master resembled a frozen statue, Toffee dashed off at a rather fast speed that caused the people she rushed by to cry out in shock.

Speed had always been one of her talents, so she didn't expect for smoke to come shooting at her in a alarming rate where it wrapped around her petite frame and yanked her backwards. And it was strong enough where she was incapable of breaking free no matter how much Heartless and her would struggle.

"Toffee of the Shadow Strikers. Tch...Can't believe I failed to recognize you..." Smoker said coldly when the girl was in front of him once again.

Toffee gulped, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this mess? Maybe she could some how convince Smoker she wasn't the villain he took her to be.? "Erm, I don't suppose it would make a difference if I told you I wasn't involved with the Shadow Strikers any longer, would it...?"

Apparently it didn't for Toffee soon found herself tied up with thick ropes while being led off; tears having formed in the corner of her eyes while Heartless was trying to bite at the braiding, but wasn't having much of an effect. She wasn't sure where Smoker was taking her, but he had told his men he would keep an eye on her while they dealt with the other criminals he had captured.

"Tell your ugly dog to knock that off,"

"...Heartless isn't a dog. He's my shadow...I ate the Silhouette-Silhouette fruit and my shadow became alive," Toffee explained softly, giving Heartless a look to behave as his attenae's twitched in frustration at this. "Your...a devil fruit user too, aren't you? I've only ever met one other before."

Smoker's brow lifted up since he was admittedly surprised the girl was making conversation with him considering the situation she was in. "Yeah. I ate the Plume-Plume Fruit."

"So you can control smoke? Ah...so that must be why you're able to smoke so many cigars at once," Toffee hummed out thoughtfully since she had noticed he had stuck two more in his mouth the second the others had gone out. "Anyone else would have probably died from lung cancer by now or at least be coughing a lot."

The marine captain almost tripped from the girls bizarre statement, and he scowled at the innocent look she wore; grumbling something incoherent under his breath while he used one glove covered hand to push open a pair of wooden swinging doors while he tugged Toffee inside of a run down and cob web infested bar.

"So, it's you, huh?" a short old man wearing a purple beanie and small shades rasped out, clear displeasure on his face.

"The usual greeting, eh?" Smoker mused, not seeming perturbed at all. A smirk had even formed on his features. "Not a nice way to treat an old customer."

"You ruined my business. I don't feel like joking around with you!" the elderly man exclaimed angrily. He peered over at Toffee who was awkwardly sitting down on one of the bar stools next to Smoker after he had done the same. "Tch! The women even hate you, so you have to resort to tying them up on a date, huh?"

"Thought you said you didn't feel like joking around? The girl's obviously a prisoner," Smoker grunted out, placing his arm on the counter while he leaned forward.

"Her? She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly," the bartender scoffed out, placing a glass of milk in front of the short grey haired girl as this made Toffee's eyes light up, and she happily leaned forward to sip from the straw he had placed in it after thanking him.

Smoker just shook his head since he didn't want to admit he honestly felt the same. His gaze landed on two glasses sitting on a nearby table, and his brows lifted up while a lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"A customer, huh? That's pretty unusual," When realizing the old man didn't plan on answering, Smoker merely shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like some rum."

"We don't serve your kind here!"

"That's discrimination, you know. Especially since you just served my prisoner," Smoker said calmly, using his smoke to grab a bottle for himself. "Today is a special day. Isn't it."

Toffee blinked curiously as she watched Smoker chug down his drink, all while keeping his cigars in his mouth. "Special day? How so...?"

"I figured that was the reason you were crazy enough to set foot in this town today of all days. Or did your stupid brother's not tell you Loguetown was under my jurisdiction?"

"I haven't talked to my family in six years," Toffee replied with a sheepish smile. "Ah...but now that you mention it, I do remember Ashley saying how he and my brother's liked to occassionally head to this one town just to mess with a 'sexy' marine captain stationed there since he was funny when he got mad, but was actually a major softie...Could they have been talking about you?"

Smoker almost choked on his drink while the bartender was snickering, finding he liked this girl a lot more. Toffee on the other hand couldn't help but gulp since a 'I'm going to kill them' aura seemed to be emanating from the muscular male. She just really hoped he wasn't planning to take out the fury he felt on her!

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE THOSE DUMB ASSES BEEN TELLING YOU?!"

"EEEEEK! Nothing!" Toffee squealed out while beads of sweat bounced off her head. "I-I mean, they did tell me this marine..erm you would sometimes lock them up...and their accomadations were so good there were times they didn't want to leave...B-b-but besides that, they just said they thought you were a decent man compared to most marines..."

Smoker blew out a puff of smoke while pinching the skin between his eyes while he tried to calm his temper. Decent, huh...? The girl beside him probably didn't think so considering she had started to shake like a leaf while her shadow took to glaring at him. Her family might be a pain in the ass to him, but that was no reason to take out his anger on her...

"You were asking why today was special...It happens to be the anniversary of Roger's death," Smoker spoke up after taking another drink. "It was hot and muggy just like today when he was carried to his execution...He held himself high like a proud warrior despite being bound; the grin never faltering from his face...That was the beginning of everything..."

"The beginning of the great age of pirates..." Toffee said softly, remembering how Altair had told her because of Gold D. Roger, countless men and women had set to the seas trying to find his legendary treasure known as One Piece. Truthfully she wanted to sail the seas as well, but only to see the world and what laid out there.

Toffee had dearly loved her family, but they had become a bit overly protective when she had developed hemophobia; rarely allowing her to leave the house or travel as much as she once did. This being one of the reasons she had left home at sixteen...

Smoker merely nodded as it grew silent between the two of them, each of them caught up in their own thoughts-the only sound coming from him downing his drink every now and then. However, a marine officer soon broke the strangely peaceful calm as he came to post wanted posters in the bar-dropping them when he noticed Smoker.

"That Straw Hat..." Smoker mumbled as he walked and bent over to pick one up, realizing the boy he had talked to earlier was the very pirate he had hoped to capture today. "He's Monkey D. Luffy." After throwing some coins onto the counter, the white haired male surprised Toffee when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potato's before dashing out of the location.

"C-can't I just run beside you? This is embarrassing...!" Toffee squeaked out, her form completely red. She pouted since Smoker had decided to ignore her, seeming more focused on getting to his location as she just stared down at the ground as it raced by her.

_Deimos used to tease me all the time that my clumsiness and bad luck seemed to lead me into crazy predicaments_. _I guess he was right_...

Blinking when they had come to a sudden halt, Toffee was soon being placed down beside Smoker as she stared at him for a moment before her attention turned on what the gruff male seemed to be focusing on. The boy wearing the Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy, was climbing up the extremely tall execution platform while a medium sized crowd had gathered around to watch him.

"Oi, kid! Is it really you? The most wanted criminal on East Blue," Smoker said while placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm Luffy. What's up?" the boy answered back nonchalantly while clinging onto the metal pillar. Toffee couldn't help but watch him nervously when Luffy let out a startled cry as he slid down some. That would be a nasty fall from that height if he lost his grip...

"I'm the captain of the marine base here in Loguetown, Smoker. I'm here to arrest you,"

"Arrest me?" Luffy said in a pondering tone, slightly tilting his head in confusion. He then laughed while saying with a grin, "I refuse! I'm setting out for the Grand Line, so I can become the Pirate King!"

"The Pirate King?" Smoker muttered, his face showing a look of astonishment for a brief moment.

"So how could I get arrested?"

"Then defeat me. If you can't get past me, then you have no hope of entering the Grand Line," Smoker challenged as he cracked his knuckles. "So it all depends on whether or not you have the courage to fight me."

"I gotta beat you so I can go to the Grand Line, huh? Then I'll defeat you," Luffy agreed while pulling back his right fist. "Gum Gum-WAAAAAAH!" He was unable to hit Smoker as Luffy's head was instead sent backwards where it painfully connected with the execution pillar; his body now bouncing up and down like a spring.

"He's a...rubber human, huh?" Smoker muttered, twitching when Luffy whined that his feet were stuck as he continued to swing in place. "Moron! What the hell are you doing?! And why are you laughing?!"

Toffee was giggling. She might have felt bad for Luffy right now, but the situation was too strange not to be amused. "S-sorry! Maybe you should let my shadow go so Heartless can help him down? You won't be able to fight otherwise unless he gets unstuck,"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You'll just try to escape the moment I untie your ropes!" Smoker scolded, dodging a punch when Luffy finally managed to free himself and launched the attack at him. "Slow."

Countering with a punch of his own that connected with Luffy's cheek, Smoker then kicked the scrawny male and sent him flying high up into the air.

_That's got to hurt _Toffee thought while wincing as Luffy lauched himself at Smoker, but he was slugged right in the face; his body painfully impacting with the tower before he fell down and landed flat on his stomach.

"I witnessed what happened here twenty years ago. He had the pride and ambition of the Pirate King, right down to his last moments. You said Pirate King? Don't make me laugh! You can't even get to the Grand Line," Smoker said coldly as he watched Luffy struggle to pull himself up. "It's useless however many times you stand up."

No matter how harsh Smoker's words were, the smile hadn't left Luffy's lips once he was back on his feet and he replied with, "Well, how can I know if I haven't tried? Here we go...Gum Gum Whip!".

Instead of his leg connecting with Smoker, Toffee let out a high pitched squeal since it had impacted with her stomach; the poor girl screaming as she was sent flying off God knows where while Luffy let out a scream of his own as his leg twisted around a nearby fountain and caused him to go spinning off into the sky himself.

"What...the hell just happened?" Smoker wondered in complete disbelief as one of his cigars even fell out of his mouth. He could hear Toffee and Luffy's shrieks getting further and further away, this making him click his tongue since now he was going to have to search for both of them.

Toffee continued to scream as she went sailing over various building's along with freaking out the populace below-her body eventually lowering and crashing to the ground as the pink eyed girl groaned as she had left a small indent from her crash. Toffee's pain wouldn't end any time soon as Luffy came falling down right on top of her, another groan leaving her lips as she was amazed nothing had been broken.

_Maybe it's a good thing I grew up among four chaotic__ boys_...

"Ooh! Lucky! I landed on something soft!" Luffy chirped, not seeming to realize that something was in fact a person.

"Urgh...I'm glad...your alright...Do you think...you could possibly...get off...me..." Toffee wheezed out. The kid was a lot heavier than he looked.

Luffy quickly jumped off of the girl as he rubbed at the top of his hat. "Hmm...You were with that Smoker guy," he mused thoughfully before grinning. "Nishishishi! Sorry about kicking you like that! Glad your not dead!"

"Eh heh heh...Me too," Toffee said weakly, slowly sitting up as she shook her head to get rid of the dizzyness she felt. "Luffy, right? My names Toffee...Do you think you could untie these ropes for me...?"

She figured Luffy would ask why she had been tied up in the first place, but he had undone her bounds without question as Toffee sighed a breath of releif, rubbing at her arms and stretching out her limbs. Being tied up like that for so long was uncomfortable.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to end up spending the rest of my life in a prison cell," Toffee said politely while she bowed.

"I wasn't trying to help you," Luffy said rather bluntly, rubbing at his nose. He then placed his hands on his hips while he looked around. "We went flying pretty far. I have no idea where this place even is...Aah. What should I do now?"

Toffee scratched at her cheek watching as Luffy let out a yawn as he seemed to be contemplating on taking a nap, and she unzipped the purple pack she wore at her side where she pulled out a small brown bag. "Even if you weren't, you still did. I should repay you at least. Sorry I don't have any money on me, but I hope these salted caramels will be okay?"

Luffy's eyes lit up at the sound of food, and a grin stretched wide across his face. "Really? I can have them?!" Luffy didn't take the bag out of Toffee's hands until she nodded, and he enthusiastically started to munch on them while taking a seat on a nearby bench. "These are really good!"

"There my favorite treat," Toffee admitted with a smile, deciding she might as well sit down and relax for a moment, too. "This town has a lot of yummy treats in it. I actually spent all of my money trying the different sweets they have around here."

"I was so focused on finding where Roger was executed, I didn't even think about food!" Luffy slightly whined out while his stomach seemed to grumble in distress.

Toffee lightly chuckled at his complaint, gently rubbing at the top of Heartlesses head. He had jumped up into her lap where he could rest comfortably. "It'll be hard getting food here, now. Smoker's marines have probably placed wanted posters of both of us all around town...I'm sure he's searching for us..."

A sigh escaped the grey haired woman's lips while she looked up at the sky. "I need to get off this island, but I don't know if I can find a ship that will take me...Stowing away on one here might be difficult, too..."

"You can come with me and my crew once we leave the island,"

"Eh?" Toffee gasped out surprised, wondering if she had heard Luffy right.

"That strange Smoker guy is after us, so we might as well stick together for now," Luffy got out through a mouthful of caramel, shrugging his shoulders in a careless manner. "You and your ugly dog seem weird, but your also nice for giving me food."

Even though Heartless was glaring at Luffy for the 'ugly' comment, Toffee couldn't help but feel perplexed. He was willing to help her out just because she gave him some salted caramel? That seemed rather careless.

"W-well if your sure, I promise I'll just stay until your ship reaches the next island. I don't want to be a bother," Toffee said meekly.

"Sure," Luffy voiced as if it were no big deal, surprising Toffee further when he held out one of the salted caramel's for her to take. "You really like these, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Toffee said, timidly taking the candy from him. She watched as Luffy continued to gulp down the rest, amazed he hadn't already devoured the whole bag at the rate he was going, and she smiled faintly before tossing the piece into her mouth.

_Strange_..._Theo always told me I should avoid all pirates since they were nothing but cold_, _blood thirsty monsters_ _who only cared about gold and causing chaos in any town they landed in_. _Yet he doesn't seem like that at all_...


	3. Chapter Two: Making a Stand

(A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is following or favorited this story. It means a lot that you all are enjoying it. x3 Toffee might start out kind of weak around the beginning, but I promise she'll grow stronger. Just not op, hopefully. xD I just prefer making characters start out on the fragile side, but grow more poweful later on. Plus she's one of my few oc's that suffer from a physical/mental trauma that she'll have to over come. ^^)

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to go back to the execution platform? Smoker-san might be there waiting with an ambush..."

"It's fine! Besides, I didn't get a chance to reach the top!"

Toffee lightly scratched at her cheek as she followed after the rather happy-go-lucky male down the cobbled street. The execution spot must have meant a great deal to Luffy if he was this determined to go back there despite the possible risk. It was just a shame Luffy didn't seem to know where he was going.

After seeming like they were getting nowhere, perhaps by chance or it was simply luck, Luffy's hat was blown off his head by a sudden warm breeze. The dark haired male went chasing after it, only for the hat to come to a stop at the very location the two of them had been searching for.

"Ooh! Lucky!" Luffy chirped after placing the item back on his head, rushing up to the tall platform and climbing up it similar to a chimpanzee.

Toffee couldn't help but blink in surprise since it almost felt like something or someone had helped Luffy here more than it being a mere coincidence. Shaking off the wonder she felt, Toffee smiled while waving up at the lanky male.

"So how's the view from up there?"

"Awesome! You look like an ant from up here!" Luffy yelled back, his words causing Toffee to giggle. Grinning as he used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun Luffy continued by saying, "So it was 22 years ago, huh? That the Pirate King died here!"

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!" a man carrying a megaphone shouted out having appeared out of the crowd that had formed, the white jacket he wore showing he was someone of importance. "Get down from there right now!"

"Why~?"

"Because that's a historic landmark under the preservation of the World Government! So get down from there right now!"

"C'mon! Why do you have to be such a spoilsport, Officer-san?"

"If you don't come down, I'll arrest you! Alright, then! Here I co-!" the officer was unable to finish as a large black spiked club impacted with his head, knocking him to the ground and out cold.

It was hard to believe a rather beautiful young woman with curly black hair was weilding the large weapon, and she smiled while saying, "You'll have to wait your turn, little man...I've missed you, Luffy. It's been awhile." Seeing Luffy's baffled expression, she fluttered her long dark lashes. "Now don't tell me it's possible you've forgotten this face."

Toffee smiled sheepishly since most of the men and women were complimenting this strange woman's appearance with heart shaped eyes. Even she would admit the lady was fetching, but there was something about her demeanor that shouted this wasn't a good person. The way she had cruely hit that poor man, who's head was lightly bleeding, was a testament to that.

"I've never met anyone that looks like you...Who are you?"

"I will never forget. You were the first man to ever strike me."

"Huh? I hit you?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise, small beads of sweat trailing down his face when some of the men started to shout up at him angrily when hearing this.

"At that time, your powerful fist...It moved me~" she proclaimed, rubbing at her exposed stomach before her hand moved to rest on her pale cheek where a look of clear admiration shone on her face. "My dears, who is the most beautiful person upon all the seas?"

"IT'S YOU, MADAM!"

"Yes, it is me. There is not a man in the world that will not kneel before my beauty. And I love strong men. You will be mine, Luffy."

_This woman is certainly full of herself _Toffee couldn't help but think with a shake of her head, sporting a tired expression. Yet compared to the other men, Luffy seemed completely put off by this mysterious girl. He had even turned down her offer, much to a lot of the envious onlookers disbelief.

Soon more members of the law force appeared, a few helping up their unconcious comrade while the others surrounded the dark haired female, who merely looked amused more than threatened. Toffee almost felt like falling over when the officers appeared to be captivated by her beauty as well just from the cutesy look she had thrown at them, not able to make a move against her despite the female being an obvious threat.

_I guess this is what Ashley meant by a woman can be more dangerous than a man if she knows how to use her body _Toffee pondered, her pupils having grown small since she could never comprehend such an idea. Though the pink eyed girl jumped as something heavy impacted with the fountain, causing it to explode. Oddly enough, a piece of rubble completely slipped off of the green eyed woman's form when it shot at her.

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous, honey?"

"Flashy apologies. But with that smooth skin of yours, you're completely unscathed," a cloaked individual said, having emerged along with many other covered individuals. "No worries, my fair Lady Alvida!"

"Alvida? You're kidding, you don't look anything like her..." Luffy muttered, scrunching up his face while a finger lightly scratched at his forehead.

"I changed somewhat after eating a Devil's Fruit. It's name was-" Alvida started to say, pausing a moment to throw off the pink cloak with heart desings on it that she had been wearing, displaying her lean yet still curvy figure. "The Smooth-Smooth Fruit. Regardless of what kind of attack I come up against, my body won't suffer even a scratch. However, I'm sorry to say I didn't become anymore beautiful as a result. The only noticeable change was, yes...My freckles have disappeared."

"Uh, that's not the change I was thinking of..." Luffy mumbled while waving a dismissive hand. Alvida had been a lot larger and thruthfully not a very attractive person. Her voice had even been gruff, sounding a little manish compared to the more melodious one she carried now.

"I was reborn. And in order to find you again, I joined forces with this gentlemen," Alvida further explained, jerking her thumb over at her companion.

All of the men discarded their brown cloaks, and Toffee felt even more bewildered by this entire situation than she already did when seeing a blue haired male who-well who honestly looked like a clown from his appearance.

"Pirates sure do choose strange looks..." Toffee murmured under her breath, placing a finger against her lip as the man, who apparently went by Buggy, was ranting to Luffy who didn't seem the least bit fazed by his presence. This might have also been because he didn't recognize Buggy either...

"Oh! Your name was Buffoon!" Luffy declared with a nod, hitting his left fist on his right palm.

"BUFFOON?! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Unlike Luffy, the townspeople seemed to grasp that Buggy was a lot more dangerous than the straw hat wearing male was giving him credit, quickly fleeing from the area in a mass panic. Unfortunately for them, Buggy wasn't allowing them to leave as his men pulled out pistols, pointing them at the innocent bystanders.

"Good people of the town! Don't move a flashy muscle! I will now display my full terror...and you all will be watching. A most super flashy public execution is about to begin!"

"Got it! It's Buggy!" Luffy exclaimed completely out of the blue with a wide smile, once again hitting his fist against his palm.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO REMEMBER?!"

Toffee was covering her mouth, trying her best not to laugh at the silly conversation. But the amusement she was experiencing instantly vanished when a male with shoulder length green hair that covered most of his face pinned down Luffy in what looked like a wooden guillotine.

"Luffy!"

"Don't worry, Taffy! Everything's fine! We're gonna see an execution!" Luffy mused happily, not seeming to realize the dangerous situation he had gotten himself into.

"It's Toffee, Luffy! And I don't think that's a good thing! I'm pretty sure YOUR the one who's about to be executed!"

"Eh..?! AHHHHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Luffy shouted when realization dawned on him, his eyes almost looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"HOW ARE YOU ONLY NOW UNDERSTANDING THAT?!" Buggy screamed back with bold white eyes, having made his way up onto the platform where Luffy was. He huffed, turning his attention on the grey haired girl where a smirk formed on his features. "I don't remember seeing you with Straw Hat before. You a new crew mate of his? At least he'll have a friend here to mourn over his death~"

Toffee frowned at this, glancing upwards where the once sunny sky had turned to a gloomy shade of grey and purple, almost as if the heaven's were upset by the event that was taking place. And she could understand why. She might not have known Luffy long, but he was an interesting individual with a friendly and upbeat disposition she never thought could come from a pirate.

Someone like him didn't deserve to die, and her hand moved to rest on the satchel on her waist. Toffee didn't flinch when the pirates pointed their weapons at her, daring her to try anything. She was more focused on Luffy, who strangely enough, had gone quiet despite having once been screaming his head off. He looked even bored now.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Luffy said apathetically despite a sharp blade now being placed on the back of his neck. "Please spare me."

"I'M NOT SAVING YOU, YOU NINNY!" Buggy screeched out, unleashing a calming breath of air before a devious grin formed on his painted dark red lips. "Any last words then? We've got quite a crowd here..." When Luffy wouldn't reply, he snickered. "Well, well, looks like you're speechless. You _are _about to die, after all!"

Luffy opened his mouth, soon breaking his silence by screaming at the top of his lungs, "I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!", his words seeming to echo around the area where they generated immense shock and wonder among all those observing.

Toffee found a smile forming on her lips, oddly enough being reminded of her brother, Cain, who once declared a similar dream when the two of them had been surrounded by thugs in town. Only his was to be a great and powerful ninja one day...Cain had constantly gone on and on about this, and Toffee fully supported him. To her, while he might not have been the strongest in the family, she had felt Cain was the most skilled. And it was why she had developed a similar fighting style to his.

* * *

15 years ago...

"You don't scare me, you big meanies! I'm a ninja, and ninjas don't get scared!" Cain huffed out, standing in front of a trembling Toffee despite the fact that he wasnt much bigger than her.

A muscular man with spiky green hair that stuck straight up and a tattoo of a cobra on his arm rose a brow at the rather feminine looking boy, a loud laugh soon leaving his lips while the men around him burst out into chortles themselves.

"A tooth pick like you? Yeah right! You look more fragile than the brat behind you!" the leader of the group of outlaws snorted out, his jab making Cain furrow his blonde brows. "If you don't want to get your ass kicked, hand over everything you have on you. I know that bastard Altair is loaded!"

"Don't laugh! I'm going to be the greatest ninja this world has ever seen! And papa only gives any treaures he steals to the poor!" Cain proclaimed, placing his hands on his hips proudly. Only to puff up his cheeks when he was completely ignored.

One of the men approached the children, grabbing Toffee and making her cry out when he took hold of the necklace she wore. It was a golden key with a pretty pink heart next to it, attached to a simple black chain. It had been a gift from her mother, and the only thing she had to remember her by.

"This jewelry looks like it's pretty expensive. A kid like you doesn't need this~"

Before the male could rip the jewelry away from the struggling girl, Cain had jumped back to toss senbon needles at the side of the man's neck, causing his eyes to grow wide before he fell forward-Toffee letting out a squeak as she jumped back to dodge his limp body.

"You damn brat!" the tattoed male screamed out, the men lunging at Cain.

A fierce expression was on Cain's normally innocent looking face, a kunai knife now in his hold where he sliced at any man that got near him. None of the injuries he placed were fatel, but they were enough to startle many of the criminals or leave them howling in pain.

Toffee could only watch in awe as her brother fought, but the green haired male had taken hold of Cain's long hair, this causing the eight year old to growl and squrim like mad.

"Well, at least you can fight like a man, girly boy. So I'll be nice and make your death as quick and painless as possible," he mused with a dark snicker, pulling out a gun and placing it against the side of Cain's head.

Just when a frightened Toffee was about to tell Heartless to help her brother, a gun shot rang out and the boss was yowling in pain as his own weapon had been blasted right out of his hold.

"My, my! What ruffians! And your not the dashing type either," Ashley said with a disappointed pout. His hazel eyes soon turned into slits while he licked up the side of one of the pistols he held. "I hate disgusting people. Those especially on the inside and out..."

"Who the hell are-Ugh!" the large male wasn't able to finish his sentence when his stomach was sliced open in a flash by Theo who was holding a Chinese sword in his left hand; an indifferent look on his pale features.

Once Cain was dropped after the thug leader took his last breath, he quickly ran over to Toffee where he pressed her face into his chest. "You probably shouldn't see this, Toff-chan. Theo and Ash don't really know how to hold back..."

Toffee gripped onto the simple white shirt Cain wore, hearing screams along with pleas to stop the brutal slaughtering that was currently going on. She had been with her family over a year now, and had learned that they were killers. It was only people who deserved it, that's what Altair had told her, but she didn't think even heroes went that far.

And even if they were planning to hurt Cain and her, she couldn't help but feel bad for those men...

Cain had hopped up onto a nearby rooftop with her, getting away from the carnage as Toffee slowly pulled away from him once it had grown silent. Noticing the worried look on Cain's face, she gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay; but her smile quickly faded and she gulped when noticing the furious looks on Theo and Ashley's faces once they were beside them.

"What did we tell you about coming to this area? It's the worst part of town!" Theo scolded in his usual monotone voice, giving a sharp rap to Cain's head and making him whine. "And bringing Toffee with you makes it worse!"

"Owie! We heard they had some exotic flowers in this part of the city, and I wanted to get them so Toffee could put them in the garden she's been making..." Cain grumbled with slight teary eyes.

"You should have told us then," Ashley reprimended, giving a light karate chop to Cain's head and making more tears form in his eyes. The white haired male clicked his tongue before glancing at Toffee in concern. "Those men must have frightened you, huh, sweetie? Your shivering..."

Toffee glanced up at the fifteen year old where she gave a little nod. "U-uh huh...Did you...really have to kill those men? Couldn't Theo and you just beat them up...?"

Ashley's eyes widened at this, understanding that Toffee was more shaken up from what they had done, and he peered over at Theo with a troubled look. The gold and red eyed male let out a heavy sigh, crouching down where Theo placed a gentle hand on top of Toffee's head.

"Maybe not, but those men were bad people. They would have continued to hurt and terrorize other's if we hadn't stopped them...You might not understand, but we take out those who make this world a dangerous place for others. We become monsters in order to destroy other monsters..."

Seeing Toffee looking unsure, Theo ran a hand through his messy black bangs that covered his equally dark brows before he lifted up the small girl.

"You'll see what I mean one day. For now, Cain and you are going home where your grounded for the next two weeks...Just be grateful the old man wasn't here. You two wouldn't be allowed to ever leave the house again otherwise..."

_We become monsters in order to destroy other monsters _Toffee pondered once she had been confined to her room. She sat on her bed holding Heartless close to her form, resting her chin on top of his head. She wanted to help people the way her family did, but did that also mean she'd have to kill in the same manner...?

Hearing a light knock at her door, Toffee perked up where she saw Cain cutely peeking his head inside; the bright moonlight that was filtering into the room showing a grin forming on his face when he saw that she was sitting up.

"Good! Your still awake! We're going to train!" Cain whispered cheerfully, bringing his finger to his lips to show Toffee that she needed to be quiet too.

"Train? But we're not allowed to leave our rooms?" Toffee brought up confused, tilting her head as Heartless copied her movements.

"That's why we're sneaking out~" Deimos declared, appearing next to his brother where he winked. "Cain's going to teach you while I'll be instructing Heartless in the cool ways of martial arts!"

Toffee shared a look with her shadow, and despite being worried, the pink eyed child quietly tiptoed out of the house before following the twins into the forest. It seemed they had cleared out an area of trees themselves as there were training dummies along with targets placed around the open area; a few weapons even scattered carelessly about.

"I know you didn't really enjoy when Theo was teaching you how to fight with that dagger he gave you for your birthday, so I'm going to teach you how to be a long ranged fighter instead," Cain hummed out, once again pulling out some senbon needles.

Toffee's eyes lit up, but then she bit at her lip and shuffled nervously on her feet. "B-but I'm not skilled like you, Cain...I seem to mess up no matter what I do when it comes to fighting..."

Cain pouted at this, placing his weapons back in the holster he had taken them from as he ran up to grab hold of Toffee's hands. "That's not true! You were able to reach the top of that really tall mountain with Deimos and me. Not to mention, your really fast! I've never seen anyone run from a bear as fast as you did. Even if you did trip a lot!"

Toffee just continued to chew on her lip, glancing over at Heartless who was already engaged in fast hand to hand combat with Deimos. She knew he was there to protect her, but it also wasn't fair to make her shadow defend her all the time...

"O-okay! What do you want me to do first?"

Cain squealed happily at this, innocently nuzzling his face into Toffee's neck like a puppy as this caused the seven year old to blush at how awkward the affection felt; allowing the male to tug her over toward one of the dummies.

"You don't have to worry about killing your opponents with senbon needles like a lot of other weapons. If you aim for certain vital points in a persons body, you can stop them from moving instead. It doesn't always work, but it's pretty effective most of the time," Cain explained, beginning to point to different parts of the dummy's body. "There are five main vital points. The sternum, back, jaw-"

* * *

_The carotid artery and finally the brachial plexus _Toffee thought while holding three metal needles inbetween her knuckles, surprising the pirates around her when she had jumped up rather high into the air, much higher than most humans could.

"Don't worry, Luffy! I won't let that big nosed jerk execute you!" Toffee announced with a grin before sending the needles flying at Buggy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST S-AGGGGGGGGGH!" Barely seeing the tiny weapons that were flung at him, Buggy almost didn't seperate his torso in time; the needles coming very close to connecting with his breastbone.

"Amazing, Taffy! You looked like a ninja just now!" Luffy exclaimed, stars practically shining in his eyes as he watched the woman land cat-like back on the ground.

"I don't know about that, but I did learn from one of the greatest ninjas ever," Toffee voiced with a reminiscent smile on her face. Rubbing at the back of her neck when she was surrounded, Toffee sighed. "Here I thought Devil Fruit powers were rare to come across, but I've run into four users just today..."

"Looks like this little girl isn't as pathetic as she appears," Alvida chuckled out with a small smirk. "Make sure to take her out, men!"

"AYE!"

Just as one of the Buggy pirates was about to slash at Toffee with his sword, two dark hands shot up out of the ground where Heartless, in his Neoshadow form, appeared before the now startled pirate.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Buggy cried out with a panicked expression, pointing a shaking finger at the black creature after it had tossed the pirate away. "Don't tell me she's a Devil Fruit eater, too?!"

"Oh! So that weird thing is her Devil Fruit ability!" Luffy laughed out, the grin on his face growing wider. "Oi! Taffy! Ugly dog! Good luck!"

Toffee smiled awkwardly since Luffy's comment had caused Neoshadow to fight even more fiercely as he was sending screaming pirates flying in different directions; some crashing into the poor townsfolk who hadn't been able to flee in time. Ugly and dog were like taboo words to her little shadow companion. They always riled him up, and any unlucky people around normally took the full force of his attacks.

_I can't let my shadow fight alone _Toffee thought, running to dodge bullets that were being shot at her. She frowned since they were placing distance between Luffy and her, and she moved her hand on the jagged blue bladed dagger in her satchel since slicing her way through would be faster than relying on long distance attacks.

Touching the weapon had a strange effect on the girl as sudden images of lifeless bodies flashed through her head. Men, women, even children all slaughtered; their blood staining the walls and floor of a beautiful mansion while their soulless gazes seemed to be staring directly at her.

Almost as if they were accusing her for the deaths they had suffered...

Letting out heavy breaths of air, Toffee quickly released her weapon, gripping onto her badly shaking hand. During her small panic attack she didn't notice the pirate who was about to strike her down.

Luck certainly seemed to be on Luffy and her side for an angry cry of "BASTARD!" rang out, and a painful kick was placed on the pirate's face. The man's nose was most likely broken from how much blood poured from it; the sight causing Toffee to shake even more as she quickly glanced away.

"Tch! Attacking an innocent girl like that!" a blond haired male with his short straight locks covering the left portion of his face, muttered angrily. Believing the girl was trembling out of fear, his grey-blue eyes peered down at her with great concern. "Are you alright, miss? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no I'm...I'm okay," Toffee gasped out, placing a hand on her heart to try and calm herself down. After a few steadying breaths, she managed to give the unknown male a grateful smile. "Th-thank you for helping me..."

"Ah~ It was no problem at all~!" the male cried out jubiantly as his eyes had turned into bright pink hearts.

"Oi, you perverted chef! We don't have time for that!" a deeper voice reproached, causing the blond haired male's heart eyes to turn bold white in anger instead. The green haired male who had spoken, smirked as his attention landed on Luffy. "You really know how to make a ruckus, Luffy."

"SANJI! ZORO!" Luffy yelled out merrily with a wide grin from seeing his comrades.

"Here at last, Zoro? Pity you're a tad too late!" Buggy sneered, lifting the blade he wielded high up into the air.

Feeling Neoshadow patting at her head once he had returned to her side, Toffee weakly smiled at him before she turned to watch the incredible scene of the two men known as Zoro and Sanji dash through the pirates; slicing or performing powerful kicks on all those who stood before them. Yet even with the impressive skill they displayed...

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry! I'm...dead!" Luffy cried out, his ever present grin still residing on his face. Many others would be begging for their lives, yet he didn't show a single ounce of fear...

The blade just inches from Luffy's long neck, a powerful bolt of lightning suddenly struck, stopping Buggy from ending the life of the young pirate. The execution platform shook madly as its bolts came loose while an almost unearthly blue flame covered the once historic monument that was soon toppling over.

Buggy was scorched and twitching on the ground, having been hit directly as it was probably a miracle he had managed to survive. Luffy on the other hand was completely unharmed, and he slowly bent to pick up his hat after it had gently floated down to the ground where he placed it back on it's rightful spot.

"Hah hah hah hah! Hey, I'm alive!" Luffy laughed out, not even fazed while all those around were currently feeling immense alarm. He then approached his two crewmates who were just as astonished. "Phew...what a relief...I thought I was a goner there."

Toffee's own mouth was opened wide while her motionless form became drenched by the sudden down pour. She had never seen such a phenomenon occur before in her life, and she had a feeling she might not ever again. There really was something special about this kid...

Only when a large number of marines appeared was Toffee able to stand. Her legs felt like jello, and she wobbled a little before managing to steady herself; clasping her hands together over her small chest when she was surrounded along with the Straw Hats and Buggy pirates.

"Awesome! What a huge fight!" Luffy cheered, jumping from side to side to dodge some of Buggy's men that came crashing close by him. "Cool! Super cool!"

"Oi, Luffy! Quit standing there watching! We're leaving!" Zoro spoke up, the hand he placed on his captain's shoulder making Luffy cry out and jump in surprise.

"If we don't get back to the ship in time, we won't be able to leave the island!" Sanji also brought up as the wind and rain seemed to increase in volume. "Then we can't get to the Grand Line!"

"What we better go then!" Luffy agreed, about to run after the two, but paused when he remembered something. He noticed that a few marines had already surrounded the short grey haired female, and he shot out his arm, grabbing the girl and making her squeal when he was dragging her off with him.

"Who is that girl anyways!" Zoro questioned, after Luffy released her arm to pummel some marines that were trying to block their escape route.

"Oh, this is Taffy! I crashed into her earlier," Luffy said casually as the four of them ran a bit faster. "The marines are after her too for some reason, so I told her she can ride on our ship for now."

"DON'T JUST GO INVITING STRANGERS ON BOARD THE SHIP!" Zoro snapped with angry bold white eyes at his captain's usual naivete.

"But she helped when that weirdo Buggy captured me,"

"...I guess that makes it different, then."

For once Toffee didn't trip from sheer clumsiness, but because the intimidating looking swordsman had brushed off his captain's choice so quickly. Not that she was complaining, but she was certain they would decide to leave her behind...

"Careful! The roads slippery! Perhaps I should carry you, Taffy-chan?" Sanji suggested, leaning down to offer the female a hand.

"A-actually my name is Toffee...But I'm okay," she replied timidly, taking the curly eyebrowed male's hand though where Sanji gently pulled the girl to her feet.

Zoro scowled since it almost seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. "Which way is the damn harbor?!"

"It's raining so hard, I can't tell which direction!" Luffy exclaimed, not looking worried unlike his comrade.

Feeling Heartless tugging on the grey tights she wore under her black skirt, Toffee glanced back and gulped seeing a large number of officers. "The marines are starting to catch up again, too..."

"There's no time to fight them. We need to keep moving for now," Sanji murmured, perking up when he noticed a single female standing a little further ahead. "WHO IS THAT LADY?"

Her head hung low while the girls dark bangs hid her eyes and the expression she bore. "So you're Roronoa Zoro, a pirate. I...you lied to me!"

"What? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Sanji growled out, holding up his fist while he turned to face Zoro in anger.

Zoro slowly walked further ahead where he mentioned nonchalantly, "You never asked my name, that's all. I never lied to you,"

"A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent katana...Unforgivable! Your Meitou, the Wadou Ichimoji...Shall be confiscated!" the female shouted out shrilly, placing a hand on the blade at her side.

"Just try it." Zoro challenged with a smirk, unsheathing his own blade. The woman hesitated a moment before she charged at the green haired male, their swords clashing.

"You bastard! How dare you attack a woman!" Sanji snapped, stomping his right foot on the ground.

"Stay out of this, please! This is a match between Roronoa and myself! Leave us alone!"

Zoro confirming this and telling the three to go on ahead, after Sanji warned Zoro not to injure her, the three did just that. The marines had even stopped to observe the fight, and Toffee could hear them refer to the woman as Tashigi. She couldn't help but find herself admiring the female who chose to take on a pirate by herself. Many would never do such an action, or at the most, choose to fight fairly...

"There's the end of the street! The harbor's just over there!" Luffy declared, holding onto his hat to make sure it didn't fall off as he dashed forward.

Yet once again, someone was ahead and waiting on them...

"Here at last. Straw Hat Luffy," Smoker muttered as he stood in front of what resembled a large motorcycle. I told you if you can't beat me...you will never get to the Grand Line."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Luffy said with a smile. "Sanji. You and Taffy go on ahead. I'll be right there."

Smoker stepped forward where he narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't bet on that. This is the end for you."

Sanji didn't say anything, but motioned for Toffee to follow him as the girl glanced nervously between Smoker and Luffy before running after the blond haired male. She noticed Smoker sparing her a glance when she rushed past him, and she nervously looked away since his eyes were clearly saying he'd deal with her later.

She wasn't certain why Smoker seemd to want to capture her the same way he did Luffy, but she gathered it must have had something to do with her family who he seemed to have a connection with...

"There's our ship, Toffee-chan!" Sanji exclaimed, making the grey haired girl come out of her train of thought as the ship was setting sail. More than likely to escape the marines who were firing at it. "Nami-swan~ I'm baaack~!"

"What about Luffy and Zoro?" the orange haired girl known as Nami cried out.

The heart eyes Sanji had been sporting instantly faded and he said in a untroubled tone, "Those two louts can take care of themselves!"

"Sanji behind you!" a male with a rather long nose yelled when seeing a small group of marines closing in on him.

Pushing Toffee behind him, Sanji proceeded to kicking any officer that got near him away. Yet just as soon as two would get knocked down, another one would appear.

"Usopp!" Nami cried out when the long nosed male jumped off the ship, proceeding to use a slingshot to shoot at the marines that had surrounded Sanji from behind.

"Heartless! We should help them!" Toffee told her little shadow, the creature nodding it's head as it fazed into the ground, appearing before the marines that were making their way toward Sanji and her where it kicked or sliced at the men with its long claws.

"Oi, Sanji! Who is that girl with you anyways?" Usopp asked while continuing to float and shoot from the ocean.

"A friend of Luffy's. He's letting her come with us for the time being," Sanji answered with a small smirk, watching as Toffee had thrown some needles at a few of the marines which caused them to instantly fall over.

Out of the blue a deadly green colored wind picked up, the ferocity causing everything and anyone to go flying off. Toffee whimpered in pain as her body impacted with one of the nearby buildings; Heartless landing close beside her as the shadow gave her a tired gaze before disappearing into the ground and returning to its rightful place as her normal shadow.

Some how the wind had brought Luffy and Zoro to the location where Usopp, Sanji, and Toffee were. The wind had also caused the ship to sail further out to sea, and Luffy took off running for some strange reason after noticing this.

"Gum Gum-

"Oh no!"

"He wouldn't...

"Aw shit."

"ROCKET!"

Toffee could only blink, letting out a startled squeak since Usopp had roughly grabbed the girls wrist and was practically dragging her like a rag doll as the three men took off running. They didn't get very far; the four of them screaming loudly as Luffy crashed into them, sending everyone flying off toward the ship.

Crashing into the sail before each of them landed on the ground in a pain filled heap, all of them, minus Luffy, were letting out anguished groans.

"I think...my life...just flashed before my eyes..." Toffee managed to get out as her eyes were spinning.

"S-same here..." Usopp agreed with the same dizzy eyes.

Nami smiled down at the group in relief, her brown orbs landing curiously on Toffee where she extended out a hand to help the petite girl up. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Toffee replied with a shy smile, taking the woman's soft, but surprisingly strong grip.

"Seriously, do you have any idea what your getting yourself into deciding to travel with a group of pirates?" Nami mentioned in a sudden stern tone, placing her hands on her hips. "Not to mention, we're currently heading for the Grand Line..."

"Ah, don't worry, Nami. Toffee was being chased by the marines, so she isn't as pathetic as she looks," Luffy mused after jumping up, placing his hands behind his head with a grin.

Despite the fact that she had sort of been insulted about her appearance, Toffee giggled. "I think that's the first time you've called me Toffee instead of Taffy..."

"Huh? Really? I didn't notice!" Luffy said with a laugh while Zoro and Sanji just looked at their so called captain with blank expressions.

Usopp found himself looking at the pink eyed girl in slight concern. "Wait, why were the marines after you...?"

Noticing all of the crew members looking at her with curiosity and even a bit of distrust, Toffee scratched at her cheek since this was going to be an awkward conversation. But it would be worse if she lied to them. Especially since Luffy had decided to help her out without really learning more about her.

"Well it's because I...sort of used to be associated with a group of assassins, eh heh..." Toffee explained, shyly poking her fingers together while giving a lop-sided smile.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting Laboon

(A/N: Thank you so much to son of morgana and yupino for your reviews! :) Also to everyone who favorited, followed, and added this story to their alerts! Considering One Piece is so long, I'll probably skip over most of the filler episodes. Of course if any of you want me to add a certain filler, just let me know. I most likely won't cover the movies either. ^^ And I didn't know about Corazon when I first made Toffee, but I'm sure they would have gotten along it they had met. xD I'm just now getting half-way though the Whole Cake Arc, eh heh!)

* * *

"Oh, an assassin! Is that all?" Usopp said with a laugh while rubbing a finger across the tip of his nose. He didn't seem to realize what he had just brushed off, his eyes nearly bulging out of there sockets once it eventually dawned on him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ASSOCIATED WITH ASSASSINS?!"

Nami had taken to roughly shaking Luffy back and forth, her own eyes solid white while they were narrowed in obvious anger. "HOW COULD YOU BRING SOMEONE SO DANGEROUS ON BOARD THE SHIP, LUFFY?!"

"I didn't know she was one," Luffy admitted with an apathetic look, bringing up a finger to dig in his nose. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Nami and Usopp screamed out together with anger veins pulsing like mad on the side of their heads. Why did their captain always have to be so reckless?!

Sanji, who didn't seem all that bothered himself, grabbed a cigarette to place in his mouth. He let out a puff of smoke after lighting it before speaking up in a calm tone, "I don't think she's dangerous. Besides, according to Luffy, Toffee-chan helped him out when he landed himself in trouble."

"Even so..." Nami murmured, looking warily at Toffee. The grey haired woman wore an awkward expression on her face as she seemed to be trying to avoid their gazes. She certainly didn't look like a threat, but appearances could be deceiving...

Placing a hand on the hilt of Wado Ichimoji, a small smirk formed on his tan face where Zoro voiced, "Don't worry. If she does turn out to be a threat, we can always take her down."

The fine hairs on the back of Toffee's neck stood straight up as she couldn't help but let out a frightened little "Eep!", holding her hands defensively in front of herself. "Y-y-you don't have to worry about me ever doing something like that, eh heh! I promise I'll leave just as soon as we reach a nice town!"

She placed a strand of her short spiky locks behind her ear before she started to walk away from the small band of pirates. "I'll even stay down in the cargo hold if that will make you feel saf-Ack!" her sentence ended up getting cut off as the pink eyed female tripped due to the slippery deck from the continued downpour of rain, falling flat on her face.

"That's hilarious, Toffee!" Luffy burst out with a laugh, holding onto his stomach since the so-called-assassin wasn't bothering to get up; her shadow having taken to poking her. Seeing that Toffee wasn't going to react, the shadow creature shrugged it's shoulders before laying down beside her on the ground.

A small sweat drop rolled down the back of Zoro's head as he removed his hand from the hilt of his blade. "I'm starting to get the feeling she's more of a danger to herself than to us..."

"...Agreed." Nami and Usopp both uttered out, sharing similar indifferent expressions.

* * *

A few days had passed by and the rain still hadn't let up. But according to Nami, if they continued to make their way through the storm, they would soon reach the entrance of the Grand Line. Toffee still found it amazing that she was sailing the seas with a group of pirates, and they weren't at all what she expected them to be.

Nami and Usopp were still a little cautious about her, but they weren't being hostile and were actually quite friendly once they had opened up. Sanji was very polite and an overall gentleman, and created some of the best food she had ever tasted before in her life. Zoro, while seeming scary at first, was actually a pretty laid back guy and seemed rather protective over his crewmates.

And Luffy. Well he was...

"Oi! That angel cake was for the ladies, you thief!" Sanji yelled out with an anger vein, chasing the captain all over the vessel.

"Shishishi! This is really good!' Luffy chirped, completely ignoring the cook as he happily munched on the layered sponge dessert. He jumped over Zoro who was leaning against the mast and taking a nap, not even caring that he was getting soaked; Sanji not bothering to jump over the green haired male as he ended up stepping on the swordsman in a rather delicate place as this caused Zoro to wake up with a yelp of pain.

"Bastard! Get back here!" Zoro growled out, joining in with the little chase.

Toffee winced since the three of them had ended up crashing into Usopp and stepping all over the poor guy, before she tilted her head that was covered by a blue rain coat that Nami had leant her. "Are they always like this?"

Nami who was pinching at her temple in annoyance grumbled out, "Unfortunately so. And you'll never get used to it, believe me..." Holding a rolled up map in her hand, Nami took to poking at Heartless with it as he was perched on the side on the ship. "You said this was your Devil Fruit, right? I've been wondering something. If this...thing is your shadow, why do you call it a he?"

"Mmm...I've just always thought of Heartless as a guy. I'm not really sure why," Toffee admitted while placing a finger against her chin. "But I don't think my shadow exactly has a gender...Still, he doesn't really like girly stuff. My brother, Ash, tried putting a cute bow on Heartless once, and he ended up shredding it to pieces before throwing what was left of the ribbon back at Ashley's face..."

Nami couldn't help but stare at the creature in slight discomfort while she pulled the hood of her pink coat more securely around her head. "And here I thought Luffy had a bizarre power...I've never known Devil Fruit's could actually create living beings as well that come with their own personality..."

Toffee just giggled at this. "Heartless definitely comes in handy. Normally he fights his own battles for me, but I can also use him like this," she hummed out, her shadow surprising Nami when it slinked back down onto the floor. "Shadow Intercept: Paralysis Technique!"

Her shadow spread out across the floor and made it's way over to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji where it latched onto the males shadows; the three men wearing looks of surprise when they found out they could no longer move.

"Ngggggh! Ah, it's no use. My body feels like lead right now!" Luffy whined as he struggled to stir any part of his body.

"The hell is this?" Zoro mumbled out in annoyance, scowling over at Toffee noticing she had her hands clasped together while she was focused on them. "Oi, shadow girl! Whatever it is you're doing, knock it off!"

"Sorry. I was just giving Nami-san a demonstration of how my powers can be used. And I was kind of afraid you might hurt Usopp further if you kept running over him," Toffee mused with a smile.

"Thank you...for your consideration..." Usopp groaned out while he twitched on the ground where he continued to lay.

"Ah~ You're so kind, Toffee-chan~ I'm just glad your ability hasn't stopped my heart from beating for you~" Sanji praised with flushed cheeks, his words earning an 'are you serious' expression from Zoro.

Nami was slightly startled by the sight before her, but a mischevious gleam soon shone in her brown eyes that caused the guys to actually sweat nervously. "So you can paralyze anything your shadow touches? That could definitely come in handy~"

"Yes. Just as long as Heartless is able to connect with that persons shadow. It only lasts for 3 minutes and there are other ways I can use my shadow after I capture someone, but I don't really like using those techniques unless I have no other choice..." Toffee trailed off while releasing her power.

"Those definitely seem like the abilites an assassin would have," Usopp muttered as he gradually stood up, bending to crack his spine back into place. Though he grinned awkwardly while waving his hands. "N-not that you seem like a bad person, ah hah! ...A-anyways, funny how the weather suddenly cleared up."

Nami blinked since she hadn't even paid attention to the fact that they were now sailing in sunny weather, the light soon fading from her eyes. "Oh no! This is bad! We must be in the Calm Belt!" Noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces, a small anger vein appeared on the side of the orange haired female's head and she said more forcefully, "See that storm in the distance! We need to get back to it now, so just start rowing!"

"Yes, Nami-san~!" Sanji happily agreed, the others not looking as convinced.

"It's nice weather here. Why do we have to go back there?" Zoro questioned with a bored look on his face.

"Because the ship is heading south!"

"Oh! Doesn't that mean we're in the Grand Line?"

"IF IT WERE THAT EASY, THERE WOULD BE MORE PEOPLE COMING HERE!" Nami shrieked at the much too calm swordsman, who dug a finger in his ear due to her practically deafening him. Letting out a calming breath of air Nami continued, "The Grand Line is surrounded by two seas, and one of the seas is the Calm Belt, the sea without wind."

Before Nami could continue, the ship began to violently shake, almost as if an earthquake was happening on the ocean. In fact, the ship had been lifted up by a giant creature that looked like a mutated cross between a zebra and a fish, and it wasn't the only monstrosity that had surrounded the crew.

Everyone was frozen in place with looks of utter horror on their faces; the sudden scare being too much for Usopp as he had fallen backwards while foaming at the mouth. Nami meanwhile had dropped down to her knees while clinging onto the mast where she sobbed out, "This sea is, a giant sea monsters nest!"

"When this monster dives, let's begin rowing as fast as we can!" Zoro exclaimed with a panicked expression, already holding onto a large oar along with Luffy and Sanji. "Got it?!"

"Yes!" Luffy and Sanji agreed quickly. The monster didn't get a chance to dive, instead unleashing a huge sneeze that knocked the Straw Hat's ship clear off it's head; this causing everyone to unleash banshee-like screams as they went shooting off like a cannonball.

Some how they had ended up back in the part of the sea where the storm was, the group looking completely burnt out from that rather rough ordeal.

"Do you understand...why we have to use an entrance now?" Nami groaned out, slowly lifting up her face that was reddened from the impact of it connecting with the deck.

"Yes. I understand now..." Zoro mumbled back, the only one who hadn't landed on his stomach or back, but was in a sitting position with his face buried into his knees.

Nami sat up, rubbing at her aching face before a sudden look of realization formed upon it. "I've got it! You remember the mountain I told you about earlier? We have to go up it! If the waves from four oceans head to that mountain, it will create a stream! That stream will push the water up the canal, and when the water has reached the mountain's peak, it will push back to the Grand Line! So the ship can go up the mountain by the stream power!"

A more troubled expression arose on Nami's features and she continued by saying, "The only problem left is how to control the rudder. Reverse Mountain is a huge iceburg. When the stream hits the mountain, the water will go down. If we can't control our ship to the entrance, we will hit the mountain and sink. Do you understand?"

"Hahaha! So that means it's a magic mountain, right?" Luffy exclaimed, his words causing Nami to heavily sigh since he clearly didn't understand at all.

Toffee scratched at her cheek, glancing out at the distance where her eyes shimmered in awe. "I think that mountain you guys were discussing is just ahead of us...! Amazing! I've never seen a mountain so big! It's peak actually reaches the clouds...!"

"Unreal..." Zoro muttered in disbelief, using a spyglass where he could get a better view. A stone archway hung over the fierce watercourse that was currently being directed upwards. "The water really _is _climbing the mountain!"

Though Usopp and Sanji were trying to direct the ship up the mountain, Luffy ended up having to use his rubber ability to make sure they didn't crash into the sides when the helm actually broke, his actions causing Toffee to lightly smile while the group of pirates happily cried out, "WE MADE IT!"

"We're coming up to the clouds!" Luffy cheered, having jumped to sit on the sheep's head of the Going Merry. "To the top! Yahoo!" The crew ended up being tossed off the ship for a moment before they safely landed back on board as the vessel shot dowards at an incredible speed. "The greatest ocean in the world...Grand Line!"

While the others cheered or laughed from the adrenaline enducing experience, Zoro rose a brow while looking around. "Did you hear something just now? I just heard a strange noise!"

"Must've been the wind. There's a lot of strange rock formations here that could've caused it," Nami clarified with an untroubled smile.

"Nami-san! I see a mountain up ahead!" Sanji called out while standing up on the crow's nest.

"A mountain? There can't be!"

"But I see it right there!"

Toffee blinked while placing a hand over her eyes that she had narrowed as she tried to make out what Sanji had seen through the thick mist. And she couldn't help but laugh nervously when realizing what was actually blocking their way. "Um, I don't think that's a mountain...It looks like a whale. And a really large one at that..."

The fog that had been surrounding the ship cleared up, causing Luffy and the others to let out cries of surprise or screams of terror when seeing the creature Toffee had mentioned poking its head out of the water.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT DO WE DO?!" Usopp badly trembled out.

"Fight it?" Luffy brought up casually.

"Idiot! We can't fight something like that!" Nami shrieked out, wishing she could bonk Luffy upside the head right now.

"T-t-t-the currents taking us right at it! What are we going to doooo?!"

"Wait a minute! We've gotten this close, but it still just looks like a wall. So where's its _eye_?" Sanji brought up.

"You're right! It may not have noticed us yet!" Nami gasped out.

"At this rate we'll hit it dead on..." Zoro voiced, his eyes widening for a moment before he turned to Usopp. "Oi! There's a opening on the left! Port! Hard to Port!"

When hearing that the helm was broken, Zoro let out a "tch!" before running to help Sanji and Usopp try and turn the rudder. Yet no matter how much they pulled, the device wouldn't budge...Luffy had ran off during all of the commotion, and Nami and Toffee weren't sure what he was up to until they heard the sound of a cannon being shot.

"Well...at least Luffy's idea made us stop..." Toffee mused, glancing down at Nami who was laying sprawled out upon the deck with tears in her eyes. She blinked when seeing the ship's head, that had been knocked off, coming toward the two of them, and she quickly jumped to catch it, despite it's size, before it could possibly hit a still out of it Nami.

"AHHHHHH! MY SPECIAL SEAT!" Luffy screamed out, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head when seeing the figurehead that Toffee gently sat down on the floor.

"R-RUN FOR IT! WHILE WE CAN!" Zoro shouted out once getting over the shock of the weapon they rarely used being fired.

"What's wrong with it?" Usopp gulped out considering the whale wasn't making a move despite having just been blasted.

The whale soon let out a baleful cry that caused Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro to row like madmen with the manual oars as they sailed by the creatures large unblinking black eye. For some reason he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them at all.

"Luffy?" Nami whispered out after having sat up, noticing Luffy glaring at the whale.

"Damn you...My favorite seat...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IT FOR?!" Luffy shouted angrily, stretching out his arm where he harshly punched the animal right in it's eye.

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOT!" everyone bellowed out with solid white eyes that were leaking nonstop tears. The whale didn't move for a few seconds, it's black orb trailing downwards to stare directly at the ship. "IT SEES US!"

"How'd you like that! I'll kick your ass, jerk!"

"Shut up, dumb ass!" Zoro and Usopp yelled together while clobbering their captain upon the head. His antics always landed them in more trouble than they needed.

Unleashing an enormous wail, the aquatic mammal opened it's large mouth, forcing the Going Merry to be pulled toward it. Luffy, who had fallen off the ship, quickly saved himself by latching onto one of the whale's teeth where he then proceeded to climb up it's scarred head while his ship, crew, and Toffee were devoured.

"What do I do? Everyone was eaten!" Luffy realized in horror as his pupils had grown small. Proceeding to punch the whale over and over, Luffy growled out, "Oi, stupid! Spit everyone up! Give them back! Give them back!"

The whale began to gradually sink under the water, causing Luffy to become more panicked as he started to stomp on the creatures head, but he was completely ignored. And it wasn't long before the whale had fully sank down into the watery depths.

* * *

"What do you think?" Nami questioned with a blank expression on her face.

"What do I think? It doesn't matter what you think," Zoro muttered with his own indifferent look.

"We clearly just got swallowed by a whale." Sanji sighed out tiredly.

Toffee's eyes had stars in them while she chirped out, "Incredible! I didn't know whale's actually have a tiny island with a house inside of them! There really are so many fascinating things out on the sea~"

"Of course they don't! Th-this is probably just some messed up dream!" Usopp exclaimed while his body twitched. Noticing Toffee had pulled out a notebook where she was quickly jotting down something within it, his eyes narrowed in anger while he loudly scolded, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE WRITING!"

Nami blinked multiple times, shockingly not screaming when a giant squid appeared in front of the ship where she voiced in a daze, "So that house is just an illusion. Then that monster must be..."

"A GIANT SQUID!" Nami and Usopp abruptly bawled out together, both clinging onto Toffee who merely tilted her head.

Before the sea monster could attack, harpoons that came from the house pierced through the purple hued squid, killing it instantly. Seeing that they were no longer in danger, Zoro and Sanji who were about to strike the creature themselves, relaxed.

"Looks like someone's home," Zoro mused, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Better hope it's a person..." Sanji added, narrowing his eyes warily at the abode.

Toffee gently took to simultaneously patting at Nami and Usopp's backs seeing frightened tears in both of their eyes. "There, there. I'm sure everything will be okay...What would your captain do in this type of situation?"

"Oh yeah, is Luffy alright?" Nami sniffled out, sharing a tearfully concerned look with Usopp who just shook his head, not sure how to answer that.

However Usopp soon stepped forward where he pointed at the island and said in a commanding tone, "Shoot it! Blast the island with the cannon!"

"No, hang on a sec. Someone's coming out," Sanji interjected when seeing a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. It was probably a good thing Sanji had spoken up as the house appeared to belong to an old man who oddly enough had a large flower behind his balding head.

The old man seemed to be having an intense stare down with Sanji, yet instead of making a move or saying anything, he sat down in his lawn chair and pulled out a newspaper where he began to read.

"SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!" Sanji snapped, his teeth scarily enough resembling a sharks at the moment.

"We'll fight you if that's what you want, jerk! We've got a cannon right here!" Usopp threatened. Though his words didn't seem all that menacing considering he was shouting them from the doorway that led to the crews meeting room. He could easily make himself scarce if it came to a fight.

The white haired male gave a rather ominous gaze where he uttered out, "Don't. Or someone will die."

"And who would that be?" Sanji questioned, Zoro and him becoming more defensive while Nami and Usopp were clinging to each other in what looked like an odd dance. Toffee merely had a troubled look on her face. This man was clearly stronger than his goofy countenance portrayed, but she wasn't getting a hostile vibe from him. And that became more clear from his simple answer.

"Me."

"YOU?! You freakin..."

"Hey. Don't get pissed off," Zoro remarked with an amused smirk, placing a hand on Sanji's tense shoulder. "Old man, tell me...Where are we? And who are you?"

Once again the elderly man gave his rather piercing look before saying after a few moments, "If you want something from someone, it's proper manners to introduce yourself first."

"Yeah. That's right...My mistake," Zoro said with a small chuckle. "My name is Roro-

"I am Crocus. I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouses. I am 71 years old, Gemini, Blood Type-"

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW?!" Zoro roared out, starting to unsheathe his blade as Sanji had to calm the moss haired male down this time.

Toffee couldn't help but giggle, causing Nami and Usopp to stare at the slightly older female as if she had lost her mind. "I don't know. I think he's pretty funny,"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Zoro snapped, turning his angered expression on the grey haired girl instead which caused Toffee to squeak in fright and hide behind the mast where she peeked out along with her shadow.

"You want to know where you are? You come to my one man resort...and then yell such rude things at me. Do you think you're inside a rat's stomach?"

Usopp nervously peered around at the bright blue and cloud filled sky that surrounded them. It was almost as if they were still out on the open sea. "So we really were swallowed by the whale! But this doesn't look like the inside of a whale..."

"Hold on! What's going to happen to us?!" Nami exclaimed, slapping her hands against her fair cheeks. "I don't want to be digested!"

The old man known as Crocus stared intensely at the group for a long time, causing everyone but Toffee to scream out, "STOP DOING THAT!" finding his reoccurring jest more and more infuriating each time he did it.

"Can't you appreciate a good running gag? That small grey haired girl is the only one with a good sense of humor," Crocus grumbled, motioning over to a random steel door the group hadn't noticed. "As for the exit, it's over there."

"Hold on a second! What's an exit doing in a whale's stomach?" Nami questioned, completely startled even if they could get out. "And why is that door in the sky?"

Toffee smiled faintly, moving to stand by the navigator while motioning up at the ceiling. "You didn't notice? The sky, the clouds, even the birds are just paintings. Of course, I'm not sure why there would be paintings inside of a whale's belly..."

"I like having fun,"

"Ah, that makes sense. I like drawing and painting, too!" Toffee hummed out with a soft smile while displaying some of the pictures she had sketched out in her notebook which made Crocus nod his head in approval.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO EASILY WITH SOME WEIRD OLD MAN?! WE SHOULD BE QUESTIONING HIM WHY HE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Usopp screamed while giving a light shake to Toffee.

"Just forget about him. Nami, there's the exit, so let's get out of here," Zoro mentioned while placing a firm hand on Usopp's shoulder before he ended up making Toffee anymore dizzier than she already was.

Before the crew could even proceed to sail out of the bizarre whale, the waves violently rippled as both the ship and Crocuses house were tossed about . At least, everyone had believed it was nothing more than a house until Nami pointed out that it was a ship just like theirs. Only his was made of iron.

"That must mean the 'ocean' is made of stomach acid!" Usopp realized with beads of sweat trickling down his tan face.

"So if we stay here too long, we'll get digested..." Sanji muttered.

Crocus suddenly spoke up noticing the pirates panicking once again. "This whale...Laboon has started ramming himself against the Red Line."

"Now that you mention it, this whale had some huge scars on it's head..." Nami murmured with a deep frown. "And it was bellowing to the sky..."

"What are you saying?" Usopp asked her in confusion.

"It's in pain!"

"So does that mean the old man is...

"Yes. He's probably trying to kill the whale from inside it's body!"

"Is that...really what he's trying to do, though...?" Toffee pondered softly, placing her index finger over her bottom lip.

Zoro shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now that we've solved this mystery, let's get out of here. Our ship's going to dissolve if you just stand there complaining."

"Well, the whaling business doesn't bother me...and I don't feel like saving this one," Sanji added, walking past Nami, Usopp, and Toffee who seemed more concerned. "Let's get out of here."

Yet even if the crew did want to escape, the waves were too strong and they wouldn't be able to make it to the door at this rate. What was even more bizarre, Crocus had jumped into the raging water of acid despite the dangers it could pose.

"I'm glad he made it out safely," Toffe sighed out when seeing the elderly man climbing up a set of metal stairs that were attached to the door.

"Just ignore him. We have to figure out how to open the door," Zoro stated sternly.

After saying this, three figures came shooting out of the exit; one of the screams being very distinctive and belonging to a certain someone as they came falling out of the sky

"Yo! You guys are all okay!" Luffy said with a bearing of both happiness and nervousness once noticing his ship and friends. "By the way...Save me!"

"Luffy caught up with us...but he brought a couple of weirdos with him," Usopp observed, leaning over the side of the ship along with the others as they watched Luffy and the two strangers fall into the acid.

After having noticed that Crocus had disappeared, Nami glanced around in astonishment. "It's calm! The whales calmed down."

"Looks that way..." Zoro agreed, turning his attention on the unknown figures after Sanji and him had pulled Luffy and them out of the dangerous water. "So, we saved your asses. Now who are you?"

"Mr. 9, these are pirates," the female who had her long blue locks pulled up into a high ponytail hissed out after she turned away from Sanji in discomfort since he was staring at her with lovestruck eyes.

"I can see that, Miss Wednesday..." the man who sported orange hair and oddly enough wore a crown on his head replied back. "But I think we can convince them."

"Probably..."

"Are you two scoundrels still here?! Don't make me repeat myself!" Crocus suddenly said sharply, his abrupt reappearance generating everyone's focus onto him. "As long as I am alive, you won't lay one finger on Laboon!"

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked curiously.

Miss Wednesday let out a sudden laugh before anyone could respond, standing up while picking up a large firearm where she uttered out, "You may say that, but we cannot retreat."

"Killing the whale is our mission," Mr. 9 chuckled out, also grabbing his weapon. "We won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore! We'll rip a hole in its stomach! Let 'er rip, baby!"

"Roger!"

Two large cannons made their way for Laboon's stomach, yet Crocus lept in front of them taking the full impact as these actions caused Toffee to cover her mouth in horror.

"He...sacrificed himself to protect the whale..." Toffee whispered out from behind her hands.

"Ah hah hah hah! Cease your pathetic resistance!"

"If you want to protect it that badly, just try that again! The whale is going to feed our town!"

Luffy's features suddenly darkened and he jumped toward the two laughing individuals where he roughly slammed their heads together; the harsh impact instantly forcing them to pass out.

"Don't know why. Just had to hit them," Luffy declared when seeing the bewildered looks on his crews faces.

Toffee glanced out at the old man who seemed to be okay, though his body was bruised and scraped. "I sort of can't blame you. Feeding their town or not, their actions seemed pretty messed up..."

Crocus managed to swim to his vessel on his own where the Straw Hat's and Toffee boarded. "You helped me immensely...But why?"

"I didn't help you. Just didn't want to see that," Luffy replied carelessly, seeming more focused on trying to climb up the lone tree on the ship.

"Um, what's the deal with those guys? And what are you doing inside this whale?" Nami inquired, staring down at the now tied up Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday before she placed her hands on her hips.

"These two scoundrels are from a nearby town. They want the whale's meat. Laboon could feed their town for two or three years."

"Laboon?"

"That's the whale's name. He's an island whale. They inhabit West Blue...The largest species of whale in the world. How could I let him become food?" Crocus explained. "There's a reason why he continues to bash his head against the Red Line...And why he faces Reverse Mountain and bellows..."

"A reason?"

"Yeah. This whale, you see...He's a whale with a heart like a person. And he's been earnestly waiting for a certain group of pirates...For 50 years."


	5. Chapter Four: Friends

(A/N: Thank you so much son of morgana for your review. ^_^ And to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts as well. It really means a lot. If there's anything special you'd like to see in this story, just let me know. I'm always up for ideas. :3)

* * *

Crocus began to tell everyone the tragic story of Laboon. A lively group of pirates had come down from Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. There happened to be a baby whale swimming alongside their vessel, and he had apparently been traveling with these pirates for some time. They had become a family to this baby whale who had chosen to leave his home and pod in the West Blue, yet they didn't want to bring Laboon into the dangerous waters of the Grand Line. So once their ship had been repaired, the pirates asked Crocus to look after Laboon for two or three years until they returned while they promised Laboon they would be back for him.

That had been 50 years ago...

"Laboon's been waiting for those guys for 50 years?" Usopp murmured, his eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"So that's why he's bellowing," Nami voiced. "And he's ramming it to reach the other side of the wall?"

"Yes."

After taking in everything the old mad had told them, the Straw Hats decided it was time to finally depart. Once they had made sure that Miss Wednesday and Mr. Nine were securely bound on the Going Merry, Crocus led Toffee and the pirates to the exit.

Zoro couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle while saying, "This water pipes incredible. Surprising he's still alive with such a big tunnel in him."

"Is this more of your 'having fun'?" Sanji questioned impassively, glancing down at Crocus who was sitting in his lawn chair on his own ship.

"This is my 'doctor' fun. I'm his doctor after all," Crocus replied nonchalantly as he flipped through his newspaper. "A long time ago, I ran a clinic here on this cape. I was even a ship's doctor, years ago."

"Really? Well be _my_ ships doctor!" Luffy exclaimed, riding upon what remained of the figurehead of the ship.

"Don't be stupid! Unlike you six young'ins, I don't have the energy to go around doing foolhardy things anymore!" Crocus scoffed. Though Toffee found it a little funny since he was climbing up a nearby ladder pretty fast for a guy who claimed he wasn't very spry.

"So then all of this is a result of your medical treatment?" Nami questioned, peering around the metal tunnel.

"That's right. When they get this big, there's no way to treat 'em from the outside," Crocus answered, walking over to a turning wheel where he proceeded to open the exit, a large iron door, for the group. "Here we go!"

"WE'RE OUT! IT'S THE REAL SKY!" Luffy cheered, throwing his hands up into the air; Nami and Usopp meanwhile letting out sighs of relief.

Usopp found himself glancing back at the whale where he uttered, "Still, I can't believe he's been here for 50 years...Those lousy pirates sure are making him wait a long time."

"Idiot. This is the Grand Line, y'know? They're dead. No use waiting on them anymore," Sanji said rather bluntly.

"That's for sure. I guess that just shows how terrible and chaotic this unexplored ocean is going to get," Nami spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How can you jerks say such heartless things?! You don't know that! They might still come back!" Usopp cried out angrily, tears even forming in his eyes. "It's such a good story! A whale that continues to believe in his nakama's promise..."

"I agree with Usopp. It's possible something's just holding them up," Toffee mentioned with a faint smile. "They could be stranded somewhere and don't have a way to return here or maybe they're suffering from a mass epidemic of amnesia!"

"Right! Even if that last thing you said is pretty out there...B-but you feel the same way, don't ya, old man?!"

"Yeah. But the truth is crueler than you can imagine," Crocus responded quietly, pushing up the spectacles he wore. "It was all part of their plan. Those guys ran away...from the Grand Line."

"No way...So they actually left the whale behind?!" Usopp exclaimed in horror; Toffee just lowering her head sadly at this.

"They tried to run away from the Grand Line...That means they would have had to cross the Calm Belt, right?" Nami brought up.

"Even if by some chance they are still alive, they would never return to this place. The seasons, the weather, the ocean currents, even the winds, they all go around in unpredictable patterns. Common logic is useless in this ocean. The terror of the Grand Line quickly overwhelms the weak of heart."

"So those weak-hearted shitheads...without a thought for your life or their promise, packed it up and hightailed it out of the ocean," Sanji spat out, clearly disgusted.

"Poor thing...You can still see the hope in his eyes that they will come back for him..." Toffee whispered, staring up into the whale's bleary onyx orbs.

Nami frowned deeply at Crocus. "But if you knew this, why haven't you told him? The whale understands human speech, right?"

"I did tell him. All of it. But he refused to listen...The night I told him, Laboon faced Reverse Mountain and bellowed for the first time...He began battering himself against the Red Line. He still believes they'll return from the other side of that wall. He just won't listen to the truth..."

"What a whale..." Sanji mumbled.

"Even when there's no point in waiting...If there was no reason to wait, he would have listened to me. More than anything, he's afraid of losing his reason to wait. His home is the West Blue. And yet, there's no way home for him now. All he wished for...was to continue being nakama with the men he followed here."

"Y'know, he may be in this pitiful state...but you were betrayed too, right?" Sanji brought up, chewing lightly on his cigarette. "It's really not your problem anymore, is it?"

"Look at the scars on his head! If he keeps ramming it against the rocks like that, without a doubt, he will die. We may have a strange relationship, but it's been 50 years. I'm not going to watch him kill himself."

Hearing Luffy letting out a sudden yell before he took off running across the ship and directly toward the whale, Sanji sighed out, "What's that moron doing now?"

"Can't take your eyes off him for a second!" Zoro grumbled.

"I wonder what he's going to do with the crow's nest?" Toffee mentioned, tilting her head as she watched Luffy climbing up the whales head.

"Gum-Gum...The art of Flower Arranging!" Luffy yelled, slamming the structure into the top of the whale's head where it was already wounded and bleeding. It was amazing his actions didn't kill the whale right off as a torrent of blood started to splurt out.

"...EIYEEEEE! SO MUCH BLOOD!" Toffee shrilly screamed out, placing both of her hands on her palid features, her pupils having shrank in fear. She started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, her body swaying from side to side before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her form made a loud 'thwack!' once she hit the ground.

"Toffee?!" Nami and Usopp both cried out together, rushing over to the grey haired woman's side.

"Oi! Is she alright?!" Sanji exclaimed, looking down at the petite female in concern once Nami had gently lifted Toffee up, giving her limp form a small shake.

"I-I think so...Looks like she just passed out..." Nami murmured with a small sigh of relief.

Zoro just shook his head. "That's something you don't see every day. An assassin that's afraid of blood," he mused, his words causing surprised looks to appear on Usopp and Nami's features. Noticing Laboon trying to attack Luffy after the crying whale had knocked the rubber boy off his head, he placed his hand on the hilt of one of his blades and huffed out, "If she's fine, leave her for now. That crazy fool out there might need our help."

* * *

"Looks like you've finally regained consciousness."

Toffee's eyes opened and closed for a few seconds before she was turning to face the voice of who had spoken, and she noticed Nami smiling at her.

"What...happened...?"

"You lost consciousness. It was so sudden that you really freaked us out," Nami explained while shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just a little tired is all," Toffee admitted while she sat up, running a hand through her short locks.

"Zoro said you probably passed out because of all the blood...Is that true?"

Nibbling at her bottom lip, Toffee hesitated a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Yes. I can't handle the sight of it...Normally I'm okay if it's just a little, but large amounts of blood like that tend to make me hyperventilate and sometimes even pass out...I'm pretty pathetic for an assassin, even a former one, aren't I...?"

Nami scratched at her cheek before saying, "There's probably a reason for that, right?" Noticing Toffee looking uncomfortable, she quickly added, "And you don't have to tell me why that is...To be honest, it makes me a little relieved. Here I always pictured assassins to be cold, heartless monsters, but you're nothing like that."

"I always thought the same of pirates, but all of you are really kind," Toffee said with a faint grin. Nami and Toffee started to giggle, and Toffee only quieted down when she remembered something. "By the way, what happened with Laboon? Luffy didn't kill him when he jabbed that mast in his head, did he?!"

Nami unleashed a more awkward laugh at Toffee's freaked out look before saying, "No, no! Nothing like that happened! He just got into a childish fight with that whale. He claimed himself as Laboon's rival and promised him we'd return after sailing the Grand Line to challenge him again."

Toffee's eyes grew big since she definitely wasn't expecting that, and a soft smile formed across her lips knowing Luffy gave Laboon something new to hold onto. She just hoped he and the rest of the Straw Hats would be able to keep that promise. "I see..."

"Anyways, if you're still tired, you should get some more sleep. I'll let the others know that you're going to rest a bit more," Nami said. She stood up from the stool where she had been seated and started to make her way to the door.

"Um, but isn't this your bed? I really don't mind going back down to the cargo hold to sleep..." Toffee mentioned nervously, gripping at the hem of the thick covers to pull off her form.

Nami gave the female an irritated expression, marching back over where she caused Toffee to yelp when she was forcefully being pushed down by the navigator. It was hard to believe she was technically older than Nami. "You'll rest here in this room from now on. I'll have Usopp put a bed in here for you. And besides, those weirdo's Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday will be staying in the cargo hold for the time being."

"Eh? W-well alright...But I don't think you need to have a bed made for me. I am only remaining on your ship until I find a town..."

"Are you always this wishy-washy? Look, it's obvious Luffy sees you as a friend. He wouldn't have invited you along otherwise. And I know we were kind of hard on you in the beginning, but the rest of us like you too. Even if you can be a little odd." Nami stated with a smile and wink, giving a small wave before she left the room.

_A friend, huh_? Toffee pondered, pulling the pink covers up to her chin where she couldn't help but feel a warmness building inside of her. Other than her little shadow companion and family, she had never had many friends...There had been other kids in her hometown she had played with, but they had never been especially close...

"I really like the Straw Hat's, but I don't think we can stay with them," Toffee whispered, petting at her shadows head and making him close his eyes in content when he had materilized next to her. "I'm really going to miss them once we finally find our new home..."

* * *

Toffee wasn't certain how long she had slept, but the room was dark. The only light came from a small lamp on a nearby desk. She noticed Nami's head was resting on the writing desk that was covered with sea charts. The orange haired female must have been working on them before she ended up passing out.

Quietly moving out of the bed, Toffee grabbed the blanket off of it and layed it over Nami's peacefully breathing from. She then turned off the glass lamp before carefully making her way up stairs and out onto the deck. There was no one around, and she grabbed her notebook before moving toward the badly repaired mast where she sat down and leaned her back against it.

It was cool out tonight, but not unpleasent, and Toffee smiled to herself as she gazed up at the star filled sky. After writing a small passage, she began to sketch the nighttime sky around it, gently singing a song her mother used to sing to her.

"**Deep, deep, down, I believed**

** I could bring you back to me**

** In this world, I found fun**

** Can the damage be undone?**

**"Even if I'm no longer really me**

** There's still a part that lives inside**

** my heart that hopes to be**

** by your side until you reach the end**

** No matter what I am by then**

** I'll always be your friend**

**"Don't leave me behind**

** Won't you stay with me this time?**

** I don't want to let go**

** But I'll be okay alone..."**

The lyrics always held a certain sadness within them. Toffee often wondered if her mother was thinking of her father when she sung this song, or perhaps someone from her past long ago...She had never thought to ask, but the song had always comforted her when she was sad or unable to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

The sleep filled voice caused Toffee to squeak and jump, and she turned to see Luffy nearby as he was rubbing at his eyes, letting out the occasional yawn every now and then.

"Oh uh, n-nothing! I didn't wake you, did I? My voice doesn't carry that much, does it?!" Toffee cried out in a slight panic. That was all she needed. To wake the rest of the crew and have them believe she was even more strange.

"My stomach woke me up," Luffy replied groggily. He tilted his head when he noticed the book in Toffee's hands, and a grin formed on his face as he yanked it right out of the startled female's grip. "Ooh! What's this?"

"W-wait! I don't really let people read my journal. It's too embarrassing!" Toffee exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. She ended up having to chase Luffy around the deck who was casually flipping through the pages and seemingly ignoring her cries for him to stop-her shadow comically running around in circles for some reason instead of helping her, and it wasn't long before Toffee was tripping and face-planting with the ground.

"You sure do that an awful lot," Luffy laughed out while crouching down in front of the groaning female. "Did you really write all of this? So cool! There's even pictures of all of us in here!"

Toffee very slowly sat up on her knees, slight tears in her pink orbs while she rubbed at her reddened nose and said meekly, "I like writing about everything I see...B-but I'm not so great at drawing even though I enjoy it..."

"Huh? What are you talking about? The pictures aren't bad! The one of Usopp and Nami crying in fear is really funny! Shishishi!" Luffy claimed, displaying to Toffee her own drawing where Nami and Usopp had seen the giant squid. The pirate captain let out a thoughtful hum before a wide grin spread across his face. "I got it! You should stay and write about our journey! Nami says we need a log-something-or-other,"

"You mean a log keeper?"

"Yeah! That!"

"...Well, to be honest I've always wanted to travel and see everything that's out there in the world and write about it," Toffee admitted with a dreamy smile. "That way people who were sheltered like I was can read and see pictures of things they never knew existed..." She rubbed at her head before sighing out, "But considering how dangerous it is out there, I'm not sure if I can handle it...Nami must have told you what happened...?"

Luffy crossed his arms over his exposed chest, moving his head from side to side. "Ya mean how you fainted 'cause of what I did? It's pretty weird to be afraid of blood," Toffee just laughed awkwardly at his remark, blinking when her eyes were suddenly covered and Luffy continued by saying, "If you hate it that much, I'll just slam my hand over your eyes like this! Nami and the others will do the same!"

Toffee couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture. Still, she didn't want to be a burden on the group if they were ever in a serious battle... "Thank you...But I-I need to think about it a bit more..."

The straw hat wearing male just gave Toffee a confused look, but hearing a sudden rumble that didn't come from his own stomach, he laughed seeing Toffee's cheeks turning a bright red. "Ooh! your hungry, too? Great! I bet you could break into the lock Sanji keeps on the fridge!"

"Why does Sanji keep a lock on the door?" Toffee asked curiously. That seemed a bit harsh if the others ever wanted a late night snack.

"I ate a whole month's worth of food once, and he got upset for some reason." Luffy replied with a shrug, leading the way to the kitchen.

The hairs on top of Toffee's head stood straight up since she couldn't fathom how someone could eat a whole month's worth of food without exploding! Luffy must of had a high matabolism or that energetic nature of his helped him burn off calories faster than most...

_I'm a little envious_. _I could eat as many sweets that I wanted if I didn't have to worry about gaining too much weight _Toffee found herself thinking with a small pout. She came out of her thoughts when hearing a little bell chime and a scream coming from Luffy as his foot had been caught in a rope trap, and he was now hanging from the ceiling.

"...Sanji really goes all out to keep people out of the kitchen at night, huh?" Toffee mused in awe as she watched Luffy bounce around while he struggled to break loose.

"If I didn't the others would starve thanks to this idiot and that damn moss head," Sanji spoke up, his sudden appearance causing Toffee's pupils to shrink since she hadn't even heard him approach. "Shouldn't you still be resting, Toffee-chan?"

"I'm alright now. I was actually hoping to get something to eat. I haven't had anything since yesterday morning..." she spoke up shyly as her stomach let out another groan of complaint.

"Is that so? I'll make sure to cook you up a delicious midnight snack then, dear Toffee-chan~" Sanji sung out happily, leading the girl over to the dining table and having her take a seat there.

"Make sure to cook lots of meat!"

"You'll get something once I make sure Toffee has her fill!" Sanji said sternly, this causing Luffy to whine similar to a puppy.

Toffee laughed lightly, a content smile on her face as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, watching Sanji rush around the kitchen like a true expert; cooking multiple delicious dishes single handedly that would normally take a full kitchen staff to prepare.

_I kind of hope you get the chance to meet these guys one day, brothers_. _Something tells me you'd all get along really well with everyone here_...

* * *

(A/N: If any of you were wondering what the song Toffee was singing is, it's 'His Theme' from the game Undertale by hikarustation. :) I absolutely love her beautiful voice, and I can't help but imagine Toffee with it. I just changed a few of the lyrics, but not too much from the original lovely arrangement. ^_^)


	6. Chapter Five: Whiskey Peak

(A/N: Thank you so much to SimplySupreme, son of morgana, and Asuth20 for your reviews and messages. And to all those who favorited, followed, and added this story to their alerts as well. I hope you all enjoy this part, too. ^_^)

* * *

Toffee had actual stars shining in her pink eyes as she stared up at the overcast sky. Only a moment ago it and been warm and sunny, yet the sky had abruptly darkened and a gentle snow fall had begun to rain down upon them; the Going Merry already covered with the pure white ice crystals.

"So this is what snow looks like...I've only ever seen it in picture books before, so I never realized just how beautiful of a phenomenon it was!" Toffee gasped out in awe, holding out her hands where the snowflakes instantly melted once they touched the palms of her still slightly warm skin.

"I understand you're excited right now, Toffee...but I figured you'd be more concerned about this drastic change in weather like me," Nami mumbled, wrapping her arms around the green coat she had on to give her already shivering body further warmth. She hadn't wanted to go out into the elements in the first place, but Toffee had dragged her outside like an enthusiastic child. "I thought you had a bit more common sense than those other two carefree guys at least..."

The two guys Nami spoke of were Luffy and Usopp who had taken to building snowmen; the straw hat wearing male grinning as he placed the finishing touches on his lopsided snow creation, that looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment, where he chirped, "Okay! It's done! The man that came from the sky, 'Mr. Snowman'!"

Usopp let out a deep cackle and shook his head. "I've never seen such inferior snowcrafting. Behold! The Art of my soul! The Snow Queen!" he declared, proudly showing off a rather detailed model of a beautiful female in a fur coat sitting on a oval throne.

"That's amazing, Usopp! Although, I think Heartless-kun might have you beaten." Toffee mentioned, gazing at her shadow who had joined in with the building competition.

Usopp and Luffy's jaws practically dropped to the floor seeing a large and highly elaborate castle that the small shadow creature had built, and he stood upon one of the many towers of his fortress where he waved his clawed hand down at the two gawking men.

"That's awesome, Heartless! Snowman punch!" Luffy shouted with a cheeky grin, sending the thick piece of wood he had used as his snowman's arm straight through not only the head of Usopp's Snow Queen, but Heartlesses castle too.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Usopp loudly declared, jump kicking Luffy's own snow creation's head into oblivion.

"AGH! MR. SNOWMAN!" Luffy screamed in horror, only to yelp even louder when Heartless had opened his hidden mouth, displaying not only a yellow tongue that matched it's eyes, but a mouth full of canine sharp teeth, which the shadow had painfully sunk into Luffy's arm.

Toffee winced and covered her parted lips seeing Luffy and Usopp, along with her shadow, get into a rather violent snow fight. Nami unleashed a groan beside Toffee from the childish sight before she took to dragging the grey haired woman back into the warmth of their lounge.

"Your shadow is just as insane as them...How can they be this hyper in this freezing weather?"

"I'm actually not sure where Heartless gets his energy from. I suppose my brother's could have corrupted him," Toffee admitted sheepishly. She scratched at her cheek when she noticed Sanji, who was shoveling snow on Nami's command, waving exuberantly at them with his usual heart eyes. "Shouldn't we help him...?"

"No. Sanji can handle it. Just keep at it until the snow stops, Sanji-kun!"

"Yes! Nami-swan~!"

_I'm starting to believe Sanji has some masochistic tendencies _Toffee pondered, not sure whether to feel bad for the cook or disturbed by this notion.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught both of the girls attention, and they turned to see Mr. Nine who questioned bitterly, "Doesn't this ship have any heating?"

"I'm cold..." Miss Wednesday added, both of them sitting at the dining table with red blankets draped over them, their forms badly trembling.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Nami screamed out with a look of intense rage. "YOU TWO AREN'T ARE GUESTS! GET OUT THERE AND START SHOVELING!"

"C-come on, Nami! There's no need to be so harsh on them. Maybe their not used to this weather either..." Toffee tried to reason, only to pull out her notebook to nervously hide behind it when Nami turned her demon-like expression on her. However, the sudden flash and crackle of lightning caused both females to jump from being startled.

"Now lightning? What's up with this weather?!" Nami exclaimed, looking out a rounded window where a fierce storm had blown in along with the snow. "Just a while ago the weather was warm. Then for no good reason, it started snowing. Now there's thunder and lightning. The seasons are spinning out of control. It's just like Crocus-san said..."

"This _is_ the Grand Line," Miss Wednesday spoke up with a snide smile.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Mr. 9 scoffed out with a roll of his eyes.

"And you're not even steering the helm. You sure that's a good idea?"

Nami blinked at Miss Wednesday's warning. "I just checked our heading a second ago."

Toffee jumped when Nami let out a sudden shrill scream, following the orange haired female back onto the upper deck where the navigator glanced down at the Log Pose, a navigational device that Crocus had given her, exclaiming in a panicked tone, "Turn the ship around 180 degrees! Hurry!"

"Why are we turning back?" Usopp questioned.

"You forget something?" Luffy added curiously.

"The ship reversed direction and we're heading the wrong way! I only took my eyes off the Log Pose for a second...And the waves were so quiet..."

"Are you really a navigator?" Miss Wendesday inquired, her words causing Nami to growl at the smiling blue haired woman. "On this ocean...The wind, the sky, the waves, the clouds...You can't trust any of it. The only thing you _can _trust is the direction the Log Pose's needle points. Get it now?"

Nami's only answer was to kick Miss Wednesday and her partner outside, demanding they get to work helping them out. The others began to fun around frantically, following the orders Nami yelled to them. Their actions caused the wind and weather to dramatically shift as it was once again sunny, feeling like spring instead of winter.

The only one who wasn't running around like a headless chicken was Zoro who had some how slept even when snow was covering his form. Luffy had soon stopped assisting himself to observe what now lay before them, and he grinned when spotting some dolphins.

"Oi, there's a pod of dolphins over there. Let's go see them!"

"So cute! I want to ride one!" Toffee chirped, lightly bouncing on her feet with her shadow jumping up and down right beside her when the pod of aquatic mammels started leaping above the waters surface.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" Nami roared, not understanding how the two were so calm when they could have ended up in dangerous waters they may never have been able to escape from! It didn't help that they were still in trouble when Usopp called out that not only were the waves picking up, but they were coming up on a large iceberg.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS OCEAN?!" Nami shrieked out, placing her hands on her pallid cheeks when a thick fog also rolled in, causing the ship to take on some damage from scraping the huge chunk of ice.

Toffee ran over to help Nami grip onto the halyard when the sky had once again darkened, the now hot gale force even more fierce than before. "Th-this isn't good! Your sail's gotten a huge rip in it! I'll try and fix it if I can!" she offered since Usopp was having to deal with leaks down below, so Toffee quickly used the mast to climb up and reach the torn material once she had been giving the supplies.

"Thank you, Toffee!" Nami said gratefully, wincing as everything seemed to be going wrong. It would be a miracle if they managed to make it out of this alive.

* * *

When it seemed like they weren't going to survive the nightmare, the waters and sky had eventually grown calm and most of the crew had fallen limply down somewhere on the ship, completely drained from the arduous ordeal. That's why Zoro, who had slept peacefully during the chaos, was confused by the sight that greeted him.

"Oi, oi. Aren't you guy's being a little lazy on a nice day like this?" Zoro voiced with a raised brow, turning his attention on Nami. "You know where we're headed, right?"

Nami didn't answer, merely glowering at Zoro along with Usopp and Sanji. Zoro shrugged, not the least bit bothered by their odd behavior and turned to glance at Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 instead. "Why're you two on board?"

"We're heading for their town," Luffy spoke up, the only person who still seemed to have any energy left. "The place is called Whiskey Peak."

"You mean we're giving them a lift. It's not like we owe them anything," Zoro brought up, but seeing Luffy was fine with it, he leaned down to examine the two strangers for himself. "Well not that I care. Still, those look like faces that have nasty ideas...What were those names again?"

"Please call me Mr. 9..."

"I'm Miss Wednesday..."

"Really? I've been thinking about those names since I first heard them. Maybe I've heard them before, maybe I haven't," Zoro continued with a scary grin that caused Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday to break and into a cold sweat. "Well either way-"

The light green haired male was cut off when Nami gave a hard punch to the top of his head, flames around her figure as she glared harshly down at him.

"YOU! I hope you enjoyed taking that little nap of yours...Snoring away, no matter how much we tried to wake you..." Nami said lowly, adding even more painful hits and bumps to the swordman's head when he gave her his own nasty look back. "Stay on your toes, everyone. Who knows what might happen next? I can finally grasp the fearsomeness of the ocean. I understand why they call it the Grand Line...But it hasn't even begun to see my navigation skills! Bet on it!"

Despite Nami's confident speech Usopp couldn't help but mumble out, "Will we...really be okay?"

"It'll be fine. Something good'll come our way. And if you want proof...Look! The first leg of our journey is complete!"

Toffee stood up, scooping her little shadow, who had been using a hand fan to cool off her tired form, into her arms as she glanced ahead in amazement or relief along with the others when a mass of land could be seen ahead. And what stuck out the most about it was the huge cacti scattered about.

"So this is Whiskey Peak..." Sanji voiced with a faint smile, sticking his hands into the pockets of his black pants. "Sure is a weird-looking island."

Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 jumped up on the railing of the ship, saying their rather odd and possibly threatening goodbyes before diving backwards into the ocean like a couple of seals and swimming away rather fast for two people who had previously been exhausted.

"Why didn't they just wait till we docked before disembarking?" Toffee asked with a sheepish smile since jumping into the ocean, with no telling what sort of creatures resided in it, seemed pretty silly to her.

"There's something obviously very wrong with those two." Usopp spoke up with a sigh and shake of his head.

"Who cares! We're here!" Luffy cheered out excitedly.

"There's a river mouth up ahead. Looks like we can disembark there," Nami said, motioning to the muddy banks that were on either side of the slow moving channel.

"You don't think there'll be monsters and stuff here, do you?" Usopp brought up shakily.

"Could be. This _is _the Grand Line," Sanji answered nonchalantly.

"If we meet some monsters, we can just leave, right?" Luffy mentioned with a grin, not seeming concerned either.

"No we can't. Don't forget there's a certain amount of time we have to stay on this island," Nami voiced. "We have to let the Log Pose adapt to this island's magnetic field. Or else we can't continue on to the next island. The time it takes to adapt is different for each island. Therefore, some may take only a few hours, but others may take days."

"What?! So even if we want to get off this 'Monster Island', we might not be able to leave for DAY'S because of the Log?!" Usopp cried out, looking completely panicked.

"Well if that happens, we'll worry about it then. Let's just go!" Luffy laughed out, his carefree words causing Usopp's shoulders and head to droop.

"Luffy has a point. Just thinking about it isn't gonna get us anywhere," Zoro agreed with his captain.

"And no matter what happens, I'll protect Nami-san and Toffee-chan!" Sanji added, giving a thumbs up and charming grin.

Toffee gently patted at Usopp's shoulder when he began to mumble about catching a disease that wouldn't allow him to go on the island. "Don't worry. Heartless-kun can scare off any possible monsters we might see! Who knows. They might even be just as cute the way my little monster shadow is~" she finished off, nuzzling her cheek against Heartlesses.

"I'm pretty sure your the only one who thinks that weird things cute, Toffee..." Usopp muttered with an indifferent expression, his words causing the silent shadow to stick his tongue out at him.

There was a hindering fog surrounding the ship as it leisurely drifted down it's course, and Luffy strained to make out something that he swore was hidden within the thick mist. "Something's moving."

"People?" Sanji muttered, his eyes widening when he could make out the dark silhouette's. "There are people on shore!"

"Everyone. On your guard." Nami cautioned, her brows creasing.

A quivering Usopp had pulled out his slingshot and Zoro had his hand resting on the hilt of his blade just in case. Expecting that they would possibly be attacked, none of the group anticipated that they would instead recieve joyous cheers coming from a gathered crowd of both men, women, and children.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!"

"Welcome to our town!

"The town of celebration...Whiskey Peak!"

These were the various cries that were shouted to the crew, confusing the Straw Hats. It wasn't often that people were happy and excited to see a pirate ship. Most citizens did their best to avoid them, yet this town had chosen to surround the crew and Toffee once they had stepped onto their island.

"Mah-mah-maaah~! Welcome," a tall male dressed in gentleman attire with blond hair that resembled a powdered wig greeted. "My name is Igarappoi. I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet ya. Old man, your hair's way too curly,"

"This is a town of spirit brewing and lively music, Whiskey Peak!" Igarappoi continued, not seeming bothered by Luffy's rather blunt statement. "We take pride in our hospitality. We have an entire ocean of spirits for your enjoyment. Would you care to join us in a celebration and share stories of your adventures? We would be delighted to hear them."

"OUR PLEASURE!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp all exclaimed jubiantly together, wrapping their arms around each others shoulders and dancing around.

"Three stooges," Nami muttered, placing her hands on her hips. Remembering something, Nami held up her wrist where the Log Pose was attached. "By the way...how long will it take for the Log to adapt to this island?"

"Log? Let's not talk about such formal things. Take a well deserved rest from your travels, please!" Igaraoppi declared, surprising Nami when he placed his hand on her arm and pulled her close in a side hug. "Now everyone! Prepare for a celebration! A song for our adventurous guests!"

The crew was led further into the lively town and into one of the largest buildings. Lots of delicious food and drink was prepared for the group, the sound of festive music being played that people danced and sung along to.

While most of the crew was ecstatically joining in with the merry-making, Toffee had taken to sitting on one of the couches, slowly sipping from her drink while she watched Nami and Zoro take part in a drinking contest that would win them 100,000 beli.

"What do you think, Toffee? This seems like a pretty nice place to settle down, right?" Nami giggled out, already on her 14th drink. And while there was barely any alcohol in the beverage, or at least, this is what Igararoppi claimed, it still seemed to be making the teenager more giddy that usual.

"I...suppose," Toffee said softly where none of the townsfolk would overhear her. "Something feels off about this town for some reason. My papa used to say that sometimes there's a hidden meaning behind a smile and kind face. Especially if that smile is worn by so many people in a situation that seems too good to be true..."

"Sounds like your dad was just a paranoid old man." Nami mused with flushed cheeks and a cheeky smile, causing the men to go bug-eyed since she was on her 20th drink when many others had already collapsed after their 10th.

Toffee just frowned since maybe her family had made her a bit too overly cautious over certain events and people around her, but there was still this nagging feeling in her gut that wouldn't go away. It didn't exactly help when she noticed Zoro eyeing the people around him occasionally despite drinking pretty heavily himself.

A sigh ended up escaping the grey haired girls lips when Zoro's head impacted with the table, showing he had passed out, so she couldn't discuss with him about how she felt...Realizing she was probably appearing suspicious not enjoying the hospitality that she was being showered with like the others, Toffee pretended to eat the food, giving it to Heartless when people weren't watching. Drugs didn't affect him like they would her if the food had been tampered with...And thanks to her brother's, she knew her limits when it came to alcohol, so she started to spill most of her beverages once she had reached her breaking point...So if anything was amiss, she'd make sure to discover it. The crew had been so kind to her. The least she could do was make sure they remained safe.

The party eventually died down and Toffee had stretched languidly out on the couch, faking that she had passed out once noticing the Straw Hats were no longer active. Only when she was certain the room had emptied did Toffee stand up.

At least, she had been certain that she was alone until a large and strong hand covered her mouth that made her eyes grow large and her body instinctively squirm to try and break free.

"Don't scream. It's just me," the familiar voice of Zoro spoke out quietly. He smirked, able to see the confusion in Toffee's eyes even in the barely lit room when she turned to face him once he had removed his hand. "The others might have been fooled by this charade, but I saw through these so called 'hospitable' townsfolk the moment we stepped foot on this island. I'm honestly amazed someone as naïve as you was able to read the situation."

"Th-that's not very nice!" Toffee murmured with a wobbly smile. "Learning to be overly cautious has it's advantages I guess...Anyways, what should we do?"

"Find out just what it is they want with us. Of course, I already have a good idea." Zoro said, the smirk still on his tanned features. He headed toward the back with Toffee following him, the swordsman knocking out any people they happened to run into, where they eventually found themselves outside and heading up to the roof.

It wasn't surprising to see Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 make their presences known, the two conversing with Igararoppi. Toffee would admit she was a bit surprised that the nun Nami had been drinking with was actually a rather buff female, yet the fact that they had sinister motives for the Straw Hats had been perfectly clear from the beginning.

"Hey," Zoro spoke up once Igararoppi told the others to capture the crew alive. "Sorry to interrupt...But could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from the afternoon's voyage."

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! The one wearing a haramaki and the grey haired girl have escaped...!"

"We know..." Miss Wednesday sighed out in irritation, frowning up at the roof where Zoro sat and Toffee stood.

"Fiend! You should have been completely unconscious!" Igararoppi growled out, furrowing his brows.

"I was a bit concerned about that girl...She was acting a bit more standoffish compared to the others..." Miss Monday muttered with a deep frown.

"Heh! No true swordsman, no matter what the circumstance, allows himself to be overwhelmed by drink," Zoro claimed with a large grin. "And it would be pretty pathetic if this girl fell for your tricks. Assassins are masters of sneak attacks themselves."

"D-don't just blurt out what I used to be! I'm trying to get away from that title!" Toffee complained with a panicked look since she noticed a few of the men and women looking a little startled by this statement.

Zoro merely rolled his eyes at the woman, smirking in amusement when more people had showed up. And most of them had a weapon in their hand. "I see what's going on here...This is a nest of bounty hunters. You deceive merry pirates just as they've made it into the Grand Line...and then take them for all their worth...Looks like theirs roughly 100 bounty hunter's here. I'll take you on...Baroque Works!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Igararoppi screeched out, looking unsettled along with Miss Wednesday, Mr. 9, and Miss Monday.

"A while back when I was still in this line of work, your organization sent a scout to talk with me. I refused of course. The members know nothing about each other, and call each other by codenames. And of course the Boss' location and identity are a puzzle even to the members. A criminal organization that faithfully carries out it's orders. Baroque Works."

A shadow fell over Zoro's face and he uttered out with an intimidating grin, "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

_So that's what he meant back on the ship when he was confronting Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9_..._Maybe he was trying to protect the crew, but it seems like it would have been better to tell them about such a dangerous group _Toffee pondered with a small smile.

"Oi, Toffee. There's no need for you to fight. I can handle this group of low lifes myself," Zoro spoke up, his words causing the pink eyed female to gaze at him in wonder.

"I-I know...But I wouldn't feel right if I did. Just try not to make things too bloody, okay?" Toffee said quietly, a small bead of sweat trailing down her hair.

"Sorry. Can't promise that. Just have your weird shadow cover your eyes if things get too scary."

Toffee just laughed awkwardly at the males concern? Placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, her pink eyes closed when Igararoppi commanded the bounty hunters to kill Zoro and her. She might not be strong like the swordsman beside her, but Toffee knew this wasn't the time to show her weakness; vanishing on the spot when Zoro did the same.

Speed compared to power did have it's advantages. She'd make sure they never even saw her attacks coming.


	7. Chapter Six: Showdown With Baroque Works

(A/N: Thank you SimplySupreme, son of morgana, Le055Li0n, and ZabuzasGirl for the reviews. :D I think this was my favorite chapter to write just because it's so chaotic and crazy. It probably doesn't live up to the episode, but I hope you all still enjoy it. ^_^)

* * *

Zoro appeared directly in the center of the bounty hunters, a grin forming on his face at the looks of utter shock he had earned. Not even flinching when multiple guns were being aimed at him, Zoro swiftly took out both the men and women; their forms now laying unconscious on the ground.

"Seeing him in action is a little intimidating, huh?" Toffee voiced with a weakened laugh, Neoshadow and her hugging each other from the startling sight. It was understandable why Igarappoi believed his comrades had shot each other. Keeping up with the swordsman's speed would be difficult for anyone. And it didn't help that he had vanished on the spot yet again.

Parting from each other before the sudden blade that had been directed at them could slice Toffee and her shadow in half, the two retaliated by jump kicking the male directly in his eyes, earning a sharp yelp of pain from him as he stumbled backwards, covering his eyes with his hands. Neoshadow ended up causing further injury to the man when he sent the bounty hunter crashing into a nearby building where his body limply fell to the ground.

"Hurry up and kill them! It's just one girl and a swordsman!" Igarappoi exclaimed with pale and panicked features. A blade pierced through Igarappoi's hair, this causing the tall male to freeze on the spot as he could feel a back pressing against his own.

"Let me ask you something...Will adding just _one_ grave be enough?" Zoro questioned in a low and dark tone.

The clicks of guns sounded as the other bounty hunters surrounded an amused Zoro, their actions making Igarappoi's eyes bulge.

"Y-you idiots! Are you trying to shoot me, too?!"

Pulling back Igarappoi's head, Zoro made him fire at his own men when he noticed the odd trumpet-like device, before he could launch his attack on him. Toffee meanwhile took to throwing her senbon needles at some of the other bounty hunters various body parts or used a knife-hand strike to the back of their necks; being sure none of the karate chop blows were lethal. And once her shadow had finished striking down his own opponents, the two had taken to hiding alongside Zoro.

"Phew! Who would have thought that weird thing in his hair was a shotgun. It nearly got me," Zoro muttered, a small bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.

"Maybe we should wake Luffy and the others? We don't know what other weapons or abilities some of them might be hiding..." Toffee mentioned with a concerned expression.

"Nah. They should be allowed to rest every once in awhile," Zoro claimed, placing his hand on one of the hilts of his blades and unsheathing it just a little. "Besides, I'll get to test out my new boys, Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu, that I got in Loguetown on all of them. And you and your shadow seem pretty capable yourselves."

Toffee couldn't help but smile with a light blush coating her cheeks out of happiness. It felt nice being trusted like that considering her skills weren't all that great. Hearing a sudden peculiar laugh of, "Hyahyaha! Found ya!", caused her to tense up. One of the hunter's was above them on the roof of the house where they had hidden, and pointing his pistol down at a startled Zoro and Toffee.

A small cry escaped Toffee's lips since Zoro had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and crashed through the door to dodge the bullet. And the two didn't have time to relax when they were surrounded; Toffee following Zoro's lead by leaping behind a thankfully large rounded table, which the swordsman quickly lifted up to block the barrage of bullets.

"Eep! Now what do we do?!" Toffee cried out, pulling at her short locks while Neoshadow copied his freaked out creator by yanking at his own long antenna's.

"Relax. I'll just start with Yubashiri," Zoro voiced with a devilish grin, slicing the table in half and shocking the trackers when he had cut through all of them without the men being able to react. "It's light. Nice katana."

"I can't tell if that was one of the most incredible moves I've ever seen or one of the most reckless..." Toffee murmured, peeking out through her fingers while Neoshadow oddly enough was waving a little flag that had Zoro's face drawn on it.

Toffee quickly dashed after Zoro when he had taken off-her shadow slinking down into the floor to chase after her faster-while the two of them continued to be pursued. Even when they sought higher ground by ascending a nearby ladder that led up to a tall building's roof, their opponents were waiting for them and Zoro almost had his head blown clear off. Thankfully a barrel Miss Monday flung at them from a top another roof, Zoro was able to break apart where the pieces connected with the four bounty hunter's faces, knocking them right out.

"Ah man...That was good wine. What a waste," Zoro complained, holding Sandai Kitetsu out in front of him.

"H-how can you be so calm?! You almost died!" Toffee exclaimed, waving her arms up and down.

"Oi? Why are you mimicking a bird?" Zoro asked in a bored tone, his still nonchalant demeanor causing Toffee to pout since he didn't seem to be taking this seriously. Even when he was nearly smashed by a concrete hammer wielded by a man in overalls, who had tried to launch a sneak attack upon him. The swordsman had even started to complain to his sword which was apparently cursed?!

A child abruptly came running toward them with a dagger, and Neoshadow reacted before Zoro could by kicking it out of the boys hand knowing the attack was meant for Toffee. The child let out a frightened cry, running into the arms of a nun who started to sob and beg for protection. This turned out to only be a ploy for she attempted to hit the three of them with an attack of steam from a large cross that would have blinded them, yet Zoro had struck them both down.

"You're supposed to use the innocent act against kind-hearted people," Zoro spoke up coolly. "I used the back of my sword. Be grateful." Continuing to head up higher, Zoro glanced back at the grey haired woman. "I'm surprised your not complaining about how I handled the situation back there."

"I suppose it makes sense the children here would be bounty hunters, too. And it isn't the first time I've watched kids be struck down because they were associated with the wrong people," Toffee admitted with a sad smile, causing Zoro to raise a brow at this. "It really was kind to let them live. My family isn't evil, but I can't say they would have been that generous themselves..."

Toffee let out a sigh since Zoro hadn't responded, merely sitting down on the roof where they had stopped. He had decided to tease the now panicked hunter's by pushing on the ladder they were climbing up with his foot, causing the man at the front to cry and beg for the swordsman to stop.

"But I guess you're pretty merciless yourself..." she mumbled, her eyes having turned solid white when a smirking Zoro finally kicked the ladder, causing everyone to shrilly scream as they were flung off. The fall wasn't too high to kill, but some of them more than likely still suffered a few broken bones.

After jumping across to another building, Zoro used his Two Sword Style technique to slice up the group that was waiting on them. He had even cut a hole straight through the building, causing those who had landed directly on that spot to shout as they fell through the man-made hole. This whole thing really did seem like it was nothing more than child's play for the tanned skinned male.

Sensing the sudden incoming attack, Toffee jumped upwards to dodge the long wooden ladder Miss Monday had swung at them, latching onto a windowsill where she gazed down at the green haired male and their enemy. Zoro had ducked to avoid the attack himself, but he was surprised how quickly that came to hitting him.

"Don't get too cocky," Miss Monday said in her surprisingly gentle voice, donning a set of iron knuckles. "No man can defeat me with strength alone." She had managed to lift Zoro up by his throat, glaring coldly up at him. "This is the end for you."

"Zoro!" Toffee cried out when the dark skinned woman slammed her fist down on top of Zoro; her punch being powerful enough that it caused the roof to crack. When the dust that had been stirred up cleared, Toffee gasped since the green haired male was causing Miss Monday to scream as his hand was gripping at her face. A bit of blood was on his forehead, but this was the only injury he had suffered.

"What happened to all that boasting? Didn't you want a contest of strength?" Zoro questioned coolly, not even affected by her continued cries of pain. A terrible cracking noise resounded, and Zoro allowed the now unconscious woman to fall to the ground. He turned to Igarappoi and the others,who were watching the scene in horror down below, with a challenging smirk. "Wanna keep going, Baroque Works? This fight's a joke."

_The guy fights like a demon_,_ so it's no wonder they'd mistake Zoro for the captain_ Toffee pondered with a half-smile hearing the discussion going on between the remaining members. _Though I agree his bounty should be higher_..._The last I heard Theo had a 60,000,000 bounty_,_ and Zoro and him seem close in strength and swordsmanship skill_...

"You may already know this...In Baroque Works, the lower the number, the stronger the member," Mr. Nine spoke up with a grin. "We three, Mr. 9...Mr. 8...And Miss Wednesday are all single digit agents. Which means the lot you just took out...don't even come close to our strength."

"Heh! There's no point bragging in the middle of a battle. The strongest will win," Zoro claimed with an easygoing grin of his own. "Simple as that."

"IGARRAPA!" Mr. 8 shouted, clearly agitated by the swordsman's words, using his odd shotgun to fire at Zoro and Toffee who both took to quickly dodging the rapid fire of bullets.

Seeing Miss Wednesday boarding what looked like a large duck that she had called to her side, Toffee couldn't help but squeal while hearts appeared to form in her eyes. "It's so cute!"

"Oi! This is no time to be admiring that stupid thing! It's not even basically trained!" Zoro scoffed out considering the blue haired woman had punched her pet upside the head for not listening to her.

"Ahahaha! Indeed! Neither of you have time to be distracted. Let's see how you handle my Acro Bats!" Mr. 9 cackled out, standing upon a nearby bell tower while the shadows made his form look more foreboding. The cartwheels he started to do down the tower weren't so much so, and he exclaimed, "Hot-blooded Guts Bat!", trying to hit Zoro with what looked like baseball bats of all weapons.

"I can't tell if these Baroque Work agents are dangerous or not..." Toffee sighed out, placing a hand against her cheek after having watched what looked like an intense battle between Zoro and Mr. 9, only for the crown wearing male to go tumbling off the roof after he had backed up too far.

Neoshadow's rounded yellow eyes had drooped, giving him a more indifferent expression when Miss Wednesday tried to hit Zoro with her 'alluring perfume' attack. It seemed to almost work when the swordsman fell to one knee, yet the blue eyed female and her duck ended up running right past him and falling off the roof themselves. And the shadow held up a random card with a picture of the joker on it, clearly saying in his own way he thought they were a couple of clowns, too.

"Tch! I couldn't agree more. Fighting these guys is getting embarrassing..." Zoro grumbled.

Hearing a horrid sound that came from a trumpet, Zoro dodged the gunfire Igarappoi tried to assault him with, and Toffee quickly followed after the male once realizing he had jumped down the hole he had created earlier before the odd haired male could direct his attacks on her.

"That shotgun's a pain in the ass. How am I going to get close to him?"

"Do you want Neoshadow and me to take care of him? Bullets are useless against my shadow," Toffee voiced with a small smile.

Zoro was about to reply, but he rolled his eyes when noticing Mr. 9 angrily crashing out of some wooden crates; digging a finger in his ear when the orange haired male claimed he was going to make him pay. "You fell off all by yourself, ya know."

"Home-Run Training Bat!" Mr. 9 shouted, sending an iron chain that wrapped around one of Zoro's muscular arms. "Hah! Now your disabled!"

"So, you've caught him," Igarappoi stated, appearing above Zoro and Toffee with a pleased smile.

"Do it now! Kill him, Mr. 8! No more of either of you running away!"

"Yes. So don't try anything to help out your friend, girl," Miss Wednesday warned with a dark smile, having appeared with a still sleeping Luffy beside her. And a knife was pointed directly at his over-sized stomach. "Make one false move, and your precious nakama here loses his life."

"Are you really sure you want to threaten Luffy like that? If I were you, I'd drop the weapon," Toffee said in her own cautious tone while scratching lightly at her cheek with a finger nail.

"Oh? And why's that?" Miss Wednesday asked with an amused smile. Seeing a black figure forming in front of her, the blue haired bounty hunter let out a startled cry, wincing and holding onto her now throbbing wrist when the creature easily kicked the knife out of her hold; and she couldn't help but back away in slight fear when the monster was holding out it's claws threateningly.

"Miss Wednesday! Dammit!" Igarappoi swore, looking highly worried as he aimed more powerful rounds of fire, from multiple small cannons that also seemed to be attached to his hair, down at Zoro.

The swordsman dodged the incoming lead by pulling on the chain and making Mr. 9 take the brunt of the attack instead. He then swung him at Miss Wednesday, this making Neoshadow quickly duck and then shake an angered fist at Zoro in annoyance after Mr. 9 had collided into his partner; the two of them being knocked out by the force.

"Don't give me that look! I had to dispose of him some way!" Zoro huffed out, running toward Luffy and using his enlarged gut to bounce on. This allowed Zoro to perform a quick slash on the blond haired male, Igarappoi now down for good along with his two companions.

"It's okay, Neoshadow. Maybe you'll get to take out the opponent next time." Toffee said gently, patting at her disappointed shadow's head after having turned away from the no doubt brutal attack Zoro had placed on the large male. Not to mention he probably added further injury to Igarappoi by kicking him into the backstreet where the others lay.

After realizing Luffy didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon, Toffee hopped up onto the rooftop where Zoro was now resting, a sweat drop trailing down the side of her head when she noticed the bottle of wine Zoro was gulping down. She would be concerned about how he had gotten it, but the sudden explosion worried her even more. It hadn't sounded that far away...

"I can't rot away here..." Igarappoi panted out, struggling to crawl across the ground. "I have an important mission to accomplish...!"

"How pathetic can you get? Losing to a single swordsman and some little girl,"

"Mr. 5! Miss Valentine!"

Toffee peeked over the building, frowning when noticing the strange figures of a female carrying an umbrella and a male wearing sunglasses having appeared in front of the three who had regained consciousness. It would prove troublesome if more of their friends had shown up. At least, that's what she thought until hearing something a bit shocking.

It seemed that Miss Wednesday was in fact Princess Vivi from the kingdom of Alabasta who had infiltrated Baroque Works alongside her royal guard, Igaram. Toffee wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but this situation sounded dicey.

"Well damn," Zoro murmured with an amused smirk. "Luffy's still down there...Come on, Toffee. We're getting out of here."

Toffee nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder if running away was the right thing as she followed after Zoro who was dragging the sleeping Luffy behind him into a nearby alley? Igaram had been taken down in one shot by a powerful explosion that came from snot of all things, and Mr. 9 and the former Miss Wednesday were having to deal with these agents alone...

_No_. _It's probably best not to get involved. They were trying to kill us earlier, after all_ Toffee decided, placing a hand over her lips when Mr. 9 was taken down after trying to protect the princess. _Even if ignoring this is leaving a bad taste in my mouth_...

Zoro was unsettled by what had happened himself, but he squirmed to pull his ankle loose when Igaram had crawled close to him, grabbing hold of the swordsman where he gazed up at him in desperation.

"Master swordsman! Seeing the strength of one such as yourself, I ask of you an unreasonable request!"

"Don't offer things to me! Get your hands off me!"

"The two before us have abilities of the Devil Fruit. I am no match for them! I beseech you! Protect the princess in my stead! Will you accept?" Igaram begged. "Far to the east lies the kingdom of Alabasta. If you deliver the princess safely-There will most certainly be a handsome reward! I beseech of you this request! Please protect the princess!"

"Quit screwing around!" Zoro yelled out, his eyes having turned bold white from anger and irritation. "You just tried to kill us, remember?! Don't make me cut you again!"

"A handsome reward, you say?" Nami spoke, her random appearance earning flabbergasted expressions from Zoro, Igaram, and Toffee when seeing the orange haired female sitting casually upon a nearby shop. "I like the sound of that! How about 1,000,000,000 beli?"

"O-one bil-" Igaram stuttered, his distress forcing him to cough up a mouthful of blood. "Ma-ma! Maah!"

"I thought you passed out?" Zoro murmured out with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on!" Nami hummed, jumping down from where she had been perched. "A suspicious town that throws a party when pirates come by? What kind of idiot would get smashed in a place like _this_?"

"Ah, so you were only acting, too..." Toffee said with a sheepish smile, earning a peace sign from the short haired navigator. Did this mean Nami had been hiding and watching Zoro and her run around for the last 20 minutes or so...?

"Well, will you offer me the billion beli, Guard Captain?" Nami asked, smiling sweetly down at the pale faced male. "If we don't help you out...your princess will die, right?"

"I am but a soldier. I cannot make such an expensive promise..."

Nami knelt down in front of the red-nosed male, an almost evil smile arising up on her fair features. "So you're saying the princess of your kingdom isn't worth that price? Gimme~"

"Isn't that extortion?" Zoro mumbled with an apathetic look.

Toffee could only blink her eyes that had grown smaller from what she was hearing. She had learned Nami could be intimidating even if she didn't look it, but the brown eyed girl seemed to turn into a true pirate when money was involved. Ashley and her would definitely bond in that regard...

Letting out a cough, Igaram lifted his body off the ground a little. "Then...if you guarantee you will deliver her unharmed...If you negotiate with the princess directly, I am certain she will agree!"

"So, you're saying we have to save her first? I got it. We'll save your princess for the time being," Nami agreed, fluffing her hair after she had stood straight up. "Right! Get moving, Zoro!"

"I'M NOT GOING, IDIOT!" Zoro snarled out. "Why do I have to be apart of your goddamn moneymaking schemes?!"

"You're so stupid~ My money is mine. But my agreements are your agreements," Nami claimed, having a stare down with Zoro.

"SINCE WHEN DID A BRAT LIKE YOU BECOME MY BOSS?!"

"What? All you have to do is go and finish off those guys," Nami huffed. "Don't make me send Toffee with you to make sure you get the job done!"

"OI! ARE YOU SAYING I NEED A BABYSITTER?!"

Toffee glanced nervously between Zoro and Nami as they continued to bicker. They hadn't even noticed that Luffy had just walked past them, and she was about to timidly bring this up, but Neoshadow had quickly placed his clawed hand over her mouth while rapidly shaking his head. Clearly he thought it was best not to get involved.

"If you do what I say, we'll call it even," Nami giggled out, having claimed Zoro apparently owed her a good sum of money, and if he carried out this task, his debt would be repaid.

"I-I hope you die a horrible, horrible death..."

"That's right. I'm going straight to hell~"

"Shit! I hate you!" Zoro screamed out like a child, fleeing away from the she-devil.

"If you'd be so kind~!" Nami chirped, turning to Toffee with a smile when she noticed the grey haired girl seemed to be debating on whether to go with Zoro or not. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. You should rest after being drug everywhere with that hard head."

"The humiliation. If I were stronger, I could've protected the princess myself...The princess...if anything happens to Vivi-sama...it will spell the end of the Alabasta Kingdom...She _must _survive..." Igaram uttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"These other Baroque Works members must be incredibly strong if you're this worried," Toffee mentioned softly. "Just what sort of organization are they apart of...?"

Igaram hesitated for a moment, but having both women staring him down, he let out a heavy sigh. "It's an underground criminal organization. The members do not know the Boss' name or face. They specialize in...espionage, assassination, theft, and bounty hunting...Everything moves according to the Boss' orders."

"But why does everyone take orders from a Boss they know nothing about?" Nami inquired, frowning since the whole idea sounded completely ridiculous to her.

"The final objective for Baroque Works...is the foundation of an 'Ideal Nation'. Those that carry out the Boss' wishes successfully...are promised high positions and great wealth in the 'Ideal Nation' he will create."

"I see,"

"The Boss' code name is Mr. 0. To put it simply, the members with the code name numbers closer to zero...will receive more power and prestige! They are the strongest members. And the power of Mr. 5 and those above him is...Unnatural."

"I guess it's a good thing I noticed Luffy earlier. Maybe he'll run into Zoro and provide backup just in case he might need it..." Toffee mentioned thoughtfully.

Nami blinked at this, a look of comprehension dawning on her. She caused Toffee to let out a startled squeak when she grabbed her hand and started to drag her off with her. "You should have told me that sooner, Toffee! Ugh! If Luffy saw all those cut up bodies and learns Zoro's the one who did it, he's gonna go ballistic!"

Toffee let out a small, "Eh?!", her pupils growing bigger when noticing all the chaos that was going on further up ahead. It did appear like a chaotic fight was taking place, but would Luffy really attack his friend like that? Surely he had to have been a little suspicious, right...?

"Those dumbasses!" Nami growled out, noticing Zoro and Luffy up ahead preparing to strike at one another. She let go of a stunned Toffee to make a mad dash for the two. "Stop it!" Slugging the two right in their cheeks, Zoro and Luffy went sailing backwards from the force of her intense hit; their faces now red and swollen on one side.

_It's official_. _Nami's the scariest member of the crew_ Toffee decided, her form actually trembling while Neoshadow was clinging onto his creator from behind and looking at the livid navigator in pure fear.


	8. Chapter Eight: Protect the Princess

(A/N: Thank you so much for the review Le055Li0n! That little 'heh' you wrote made me laugh. xD Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to your alerts also! I was surprised by how many people are enjoying my weird little story, but it means a lot. Toffee and her messed up family are some of my favorite oc's I've created since their all a little crazy in their own ways. But that pretty much sums up all the characters from One Piece, I suppose. :P)

* * *

Marching over to the forms of a twitching Luffy and Zoro, Nami easily lifted the two of them up by the back of their shirts. "I can't believe you two! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're just lucky you managed to keep the girl intact! You almost cost me my one billion, y'know?!"

_That's what Nami's worried about _Toffee pondered, her pupils having shrank. She was more concerned about the fact that Luffy and Zoro were glaring and appearing to want to still beat the crap out of one another.

"Um, you people...What are you talking about? Why did you save me?" Vivi asked meekly, gripping tightly onto the reins of the harness she had attached to her pet where she currently sat.

"Oh, that's right. We need to talk about that. Would you mind negotiating a contract with me?" Nami asked with a wink and smile after she had pummeled Zoro and Luffy for childishly punching and pulling at each others faces; their forms now letting off steam while they no longer moved.

A look of disbelief arose on the princesses face, and she hesitantly followed after the small band of pirates, making sure to keep her distance. Though she could hear Toffee explain to Luffy, who was currently being drug painfully across the ground alongside Zoro by Nami, about why Zoro had attacked the townspeople.

"Man, Zoro! Why didn't you just say so? I thought you got mad and killed 'em all...just because they didn't have your favorite food!" Luffy laughed out once perching upon a nearby barrel when they stopped in a secluded backstreet.

"YOU JERK! THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD DO!" Zoro bellowed, his temper only causing Luffy to laugh louder.

"YOU TWO, SHUT UP!" Nami yelled considering she had been trying to explain everything to a wide eyed Vivi. A smile returned to her face when Nami was facing the blue haired female once more. "So, that's our offer. We want 1,000,000,000 beli to escort you there safely. You saw how strong these guys are, right. Quite a bargain, don't you think?"

"Impossible!" Vivi cried out, surprising Nami and the others. "You do have my gratitude for saving my life. Thank you."

"Why not?! You're a princess, aren't you?" Nami exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "It's just a measly billion..."

"Do you know of a country named Alabasta?" Vivi asked, lowering her head when Nami said she didn't. "It was a great pillar of civilization. A land of peace. Long ago, that is...Now, it's on the verge of a civil war. In recent years, a call for revolution has emerged. The citizens began committing acts of insurrection...causing the land to fall into chaos. But one day I heard the name of a secret organization...Baroque Works! I discovered that they were responsible for inciting the rebellion. Aside from this, however, I was unable to procure any further information. So I went to Igaram, who had looked after me since I was a little girl."

"Oh! That rolled fish cake haired old man!" Luffy chirped out while motioning to his own hair.

"Fish ca-yes, that's him. I decided to infiltrate Baroque Works. I thought that if I did, I could find out who was pulling the strings, and find out what his plans were..."

"Pretty gutsy for a princess," Zoro brought up with an amused grin. "So? Did you find out his intentions?"

"Was it the establishment of an ideal nation that Igaram mentioned?" Toffee spoke when Vivi simply gave a silent nod to Zoro's question.

"Y-yes...He claims that establishing this 'ideal nation' is their purpose. But that is a complete lie. His true intention is to seize the throne of Alabasta! I must return to my country to tell the people the truth! If this continues...!"

Nami let out a sigh when Vivi started to badly tremble, looking on the brink of tears. "I see. So that's what's going on. It finally makes sense now...If you're on the verge of civil war...money must be scarce."

"Oi? So who's the mastermind?" Luffy asked with a casual smile.

"Eh?! The B-Boss' true identity?!" Vivi cried out in horror, waving her hands rapidly in a dismissive manner. "You can't ask me that! If I told you that, they would hunt you down, too!"

Nami laughed awkwardly while looking from Luffy to Zoro. "Well we don't want that! And of course, trying to take over a whole nation...He must be an incredibly strong guy, right?"

"Yes, he is...No matter how strong you may be, there's no way you could even hope to touch him...One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea...Crocodile!"

"Who's that?" Luffy asked with a confused look, innocently tilting his head. He didn't seem to realize Vivi had just said what she was trying to avoid, this causing the color to fade from not only her face, but Nami's, too.

"You just said it..." Zoro mumbled. The group only now noticed that their conversation was being eavesdropped on by two animals oddly enough. One appearing to be a vulture and the other an otter, both of the creatures wearing sunglasses more than likely to make them appear intimidating.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE OTTER AND VULTURE?!" Nami screeched out after they had flown off, madly shaking a now teary eyed Vivi who was profusely apologizing to the angered red-head for saying the bosses name. "ONE OF THE SEVEN WARLORDS IS GOING TO BE AFTER US NOW?!"

"C-calm down, Nami! Your going to make Vivi pass out shaking her like that!" Toffee gulped out, only for her hair to bristle up like a frightened cat's fur when a snarling Nami turned to her. "I-I'm sure everything will work out in the end..."

"H-how can you say that?! We just made it into the Grand Line and I'm marked for death by one of the Warlords...Why me?" Nami dramatically whined out, her angered countenance flipping to one of sadness where she began to loudly sob on Toffee's shoulder.

_Poor thing_..._I'm starting to wonder if Nami isn't bipolar_ Toffee wondered sheepishly while gently rubbing at the crying teens back.

"We're pretty lucky we get to fight one so soon," Zoro mused, not fazed at all by the danger they had found themselves in.

"Wonder what he's like?" Luffy added with an excited grin.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Nami shrieked out, marching away from Zoro and Luffy while Toffee went to check on Vivi considering the princesses spirit seemed to be trying to escape from her mouth. "Though it wasn't for long, it's been nice knowing you all!"

"Where are you going?" Luffy cried out in shock.

"They don't know my face yet, so I'm outta here!" Nami huffed out, only to freeze when noticing the otter from before holding a sketchbook where it not only displayed Nami's face, but Zoro, Luffy, and Toffee's as well. "Hahah! You're good! Wait...NO! NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY?!"

"I'm so sorry..." Vivi once again apologized, bowing while Nami threw a small tantrum after the vulture flew off once more with the otter upon it's back.

"Where were you going to run away to any way?" Zoro muttered with a shake of his head since Nami had fallen to her knees where she was heavily crying, soon smirking. "In any case, the four of us have been added to the Baroque Works Death List! Guess that means your stuck with us too, Toffee. 'Less you think you can handle a group of hit-man on your own?"

"Eh heh! I-I'd rather not try...If anything, I'm glad I told Heartless to rest so they didn't get his portrait, too..." Toffee murmured, rubbing at her arm with a nervous expression while peering back at her normal shadow.

"Do not worry! Mah mah maah~! Fear not, for I have a plan!" Igaram sung out, having suddenly appeared garbed in similar attire that the princess wore.

"Igaram! What are those clothes for?" Vivi asked startled, ceasing in her consoling of Nami to rush over to the large and tall male.

"Old man! You'll fool anyone wearing that!" Luffy said tickled, circling around the male while Nami grumbled out how she was surrounded by nothing but idiots.

"Vivi-sama, please listen carefully. Baroque Works' information network will soon receive that report. Once they learn we are the ones who know the Boss' true identity. You understand what will happen, don't you?"

"As many as a thousand hunters could soon be coming after us." Vivi said with surprising calmness, yet her words caused Nami to let out a frightened squeak.

"That is why I have dressed in the manner of the princess. I will depart with these four dummies...and travel on a straight course for Alabasta,"

"Eh? These are us?" Luffy asked in mild disbelief, poking at the swirly eyed and squishy models.

"Decoys. Once they begin pursuing me...Vivi-sama and yourselves can depart safely for Alabasta," Igaram explained.

"Now wait just a minute! Who said we would take the princess anywhere?!" Nami shouted, glaring at Igaram. "We still don't have a contract."

"Take the princess? What's that about?" Luffy asked, glancing over at Zoro for clarification.

"Weren't you listening to them? The old man here wants us to take her home."

"Oh, is that what they're on about? Okay," Luffy said nonchalantly.

_Luffy really is one of the most carefree guys I've ever met_ Toffee thought with a small smile, resting her hand on her cheek since he had just allowed her to come along with his crew in a similar manner. Even though she could have ended up causing his friends and him trouble herself.

"This Crocodile, is he really that strong?" Luffy asked curiously while peering up at Igaram.

"He is currently one of the Seven Warlords. Though as a government sanctioned pirate, he is no longer on their wanted list. But before his sanction, his bounty was 80,000,000 beli." Igaram replied, causing Nami to freak out even more since it was apparently higher than some man named Arlong's. "Will you accept?"

Luffy agreed to the request, not showing an ounce of fear much to Toffee's amazement. That amount might have been lower than Altair's, but it was still a hefty bounty...Her family hadn't told her much about the Seven Warlords of the Sea, only that Toffee should avoid them at all costs. And she could almost picture her brothers' horrified expressions if they ever learned their little sister was possibly heading into the territory of such a dangerous former criminal.

"Well then I, Vivi, shall be leaving now," Igaram voiced after leading the five of them to the vessel he would be using for his ruse. "Now then, princess, please hand me the Eternal Pose."

While Vivi seemed to waver in handing Igaram the device, Nami blinked confused and questioned, "Eternal Pose?"

"You haven't heard of it? I'll try to explain. It is an eternally preserved version of the Log Pose. A Log Pose guides you from one island to the next, but an Eternal Pose never forgets the magnetic location of the one island it is set to. It shall 'eternally' point towards that island. And this one points the way to Alabasta," Igaram clarified before gazing down at Vivi firmly. "Vivi-sama, after making a few stops...please hurry to Alabasta. I have never done it myself, but I'm sure you can follow the Log two or three times to get there." Turning to Luffy, Igaram nodded at the straw hat wearing male. "And with that, I leave the princess within your care."

"Igaram..."

"I think the journey will be dangerous. Please be careful along the way." Igaram told Vivi with a gentle smile similar to one a parent might give their child before departing from the blue haired woman out onto the tranquil seas.

"Well, he's gone. He was a cool old man, wasn't he?" Luffy mused with a grin, placing his arms behind his head.

"Yes. We can count on him." Vivi answered with a soft smile. However, that smile left the princesses face when a massive explosion went off directly where Igaram's ship had been, the light having faded from Vivi's brown eyes. There was no way he could have survived a direct hit like that.

"I-it can't be! They've already come?" Nami gasped, her own eyes wide from the startling scene.

Luffy moved to pick up his hat that had been knocked askew from the intensity of the blast, screaming at the top of his lungs, "HE WAS A GREAT MAN!" before stomping off.

"Nami! The log!" Zoro exclaimed, understanding they needed to leave the island immediately. Before who ever had destroyed Igaram's ship discovered they had killed the wrong person.

"Oh! It's okay! It's already set!" Nami answered back breathlessly, turning her attention on Vivi when Zoro said to grab her before he was taking off after Luffy. "Vivi! Hurry! If they see us here, everything will be in vain, right?!" However when noticing Vivi was biting at her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, Nami hugged the woman who was struggling not to break down. "It'll be alright! We'll get you home! These guys...they might not look like much...but they saved all of East Blue! Just the four of them! What's Baroque Works to them?! What's Crocodile?! The Seven Warlords don't stand a chance!"

_Nami_...Toffee couldn't help but think with a faint smile. Considering she was panicking only a few moments ago, that had been a really impressive and heartfelt speech. It showed how much she believed in her friends. And when Nami was nodding at her, Toffee simply nodded back, taking off with the two girls as they made their way for the Going Merry.

"I can't find Carue!" Vivi cried out once they reached the docks, peering around frantically for her companion.

"You mean that duck you were with? I hadn't even realized he ran off...If Heartless and I scour the town, we might be able to find him," Toffee suggested.

"I know your quick, but there's no time to search for him!" Nami said in exasperation, even if she could tell the animal meant a lot to the princess.

"Oi! What are you three talking about? He's already on board," Zoro muttered, jerking his thumb over at the spot-billed duck who seemed to smile at the three while lifting his wing up in a wave.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Nami and Vivi screamed out together while Toffee's eyes had turned small and white from the random sight.

"A-anyways...if we sail up the river, it'll branch off into the sea," Vivi brought up, climbing up the rope ladder and onto the ship first. "We'll be able to get on course faster."

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy cheered once the sails had been set, pumping an excited fist into the air.

Even though Vivi probably needed some time to herself in order to grieve, Zoro approached the blue haired woman to ask, "Just how many hunters are we talking about?"

"I-I don't know. Baroque Works has about 2000 employees. And I've heard there are other towns like this one in the area..."

Toffee would admit what Vivi mentioned was concerning, but she was currently more worried about a badly bruised Usopp and Sanji, wondering how they had gained such nasty looking injuries? Having no clue it was in fact due to their own captain dragging them all the way here...So when Usopp was abruptly sitting up, Toffee couldn't help but jump while the sniper cried out, "Hey...why is the ship moving?"

"WAIT! Let's stay another night!" Sanji exclaimed frantically after jolting up himself. "The town was so much fun, and the girls were so cute!"

"When will we find another awesome place like this?!" Usopp agreed loudly, Sanji and him comically pressing their faces close together as they tried to out voice the other.

"Ah, so neither of you realized everything on that island was a set up..." Toffee hummed out while placing a finger against her lip. Since Nami and Zoro had figured it out, she assumed Usopp and Sanji would themselves.

"Course' they didn't. They're both a couple of idiots," Zoro snorted out, rolling his eyes at Usopp and Sanji who now sported dumbfounded expressions from the grey haired female's odd statement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT!" the two men screamed out in unison, only to immediately lose consciousness once again when Nami decided to hit them upside their heads instead of trying to explain the situation to either.

A thick fog had surrounded the area as the sun began to rise, thankfully concealing the boat just in case anyone happened to be watching for them. It truly seemed like they were in the clear. That was, until an unfamiliar voice spoke up that they should watch the shallows so they didn't strike the hull.

"Nice ship," a woman garbed in purple attire similar to a cowgirl's with shiny black hair that went just a little past her shoulders said with an easygoing smile, sitting upon the upper decks railing.

_She's good_. _I didn't even hear or sense her boarding the ship_ Toffee couldn't help but think, mildly impressed. Even if the terrified look that had formed on Vivi's face said this person was an obvious threat.

"I saw Mr. 8 not too long ago, Miss Wednesday," the woman voiced, tilting her head almost innocently.

"You killed Igaram!" Vivi cried out, immense anger flashing within her dark brown irises.

"Even if you did, why the hell are you on my ship?!" Luffy exclaimed angrily in annoyance, holding up a fist to emphasize his vexation. "Who are you?!"

"What are you doing here, Miss All Sunday?" Vivi shouted out, not giving the female a chance to answer Luffy.

"So she's a member of Baroque Works? Do you know what number she's listed as...?" Toffee asked softly, considering Mr. 9 had mentioned before that the lower a member was, the stronger that person was.

"She's Mr. 0's partner. The Boss'...She's the only one allowed to know the Boss' true identity...We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was." Vivi spoke through gritted teeth, her words causing Toffee's eyes to widen.

"Or to be more precise...I _let_ you shadow me,"

"I knew that! And then the one who informed the Boss of his exposed identity...was you, wasn't it?!" Vivi demanded, her hands balling into tight fists at her sides when Miss All Sunday said this was correct. "Just what exactly are your intentions?!"

"Who know. But you were so serious about it...I just _had_ to cooperate. A princess who actually thinks she can make enemies of Baroque Works and avenge her country...It's just so ridiculous~"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Vivi roared out. At the princesses fierce cry, Sanji and Usopp appeared on the upper deck where Sanji surprisingly held a pistol to the woman's head while Usopp was shakily directing his slingshot at Miss All Sunday. Even Zoro had unsheathed his blade while Nami wielded a staff, all of them prepared to fight.

"Oi, Sanji. Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope. Not exactly. But it seems the lovely Miss Wednesday is in danger."

Miss All Sunday gave Sanji a bland expression before closing her eyes. "Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me?" Before anyone knew it, the Baroque Works agent was suddenly using a Devil's Fruit power to easily disarm everyone, even sending Sanji and Usopp crashing onto the lower deck. When Sanji started to gush on her beauty, Miss All Sunday chuckled before saying, "Really, don't be in such a rush. I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight with you," Luffy gasped when the agent suddenly grabbed his hat from him, playfully twirling it around. "So you're the famous Straw Hat captain, hm? Monkey D Luffy."

"OI! GIVE BACK HAT!" Luffy growled out childishly, jumping around where he stood with sharper teeth than usual. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"Didn't she just say she wasn't here to fight, though?" Toffee mentioned sheepishly, scratching at her cheek when Usopp was yelling from behind the mast for the woman to get off their ship. This woman was clearly strong, but it was difficult to tell if she was an actual threat.

"What bad luck...You pirates picking up a princess that Baroque Works wants dead. And that princess being protected by such a small number of pirates," Miss All Sunday hummed out, placing Luffy's hat on her head and making him fume even more. "But your worst luck of all...is the route that Log Pose is leading you on. The name of the next island is...Little Garden." Crossing one leg over the other, Miss All Sunday continued. "My dears, even if we do nothing to stop you, you won't make it to Alabasta. You will be annihilated...Rushing toward a place where you'll die. Doesn't that sound awfully foolish?"

Tossing Luffy's hat back onto his head, Vivi was surprised when the woman also placed an Eternal Pose into her hand.

"With this, you can avoid Little Garden. This needle points to Nanimonai Island just short of Albasta," Miss All Sunday claimed, though the smile on her face was less than trustworthy. "Since none of our members know this route, you will not be followed."

"What? Does this mean she's helping us out...?" Nami whispered out in surprise.

"It's obviously a trap," Zoro mumbled, narrowing his eyes up at the dark haired female.

"I wonder~"

While Vivi was contemplating what to do, Luffy shocked her when he suddenly took the compass from the princess and easily smashed it in his grip. "Who the hell gives a crap?!"

"DUMBASS! ARE YOU A COMPLETE DIMWIT!" Nami screeched out, kicking Luffy directly in his face and making him tumble backwards. "She just told us the best way to go! What if she was trying to help us? What then?!"

Luffy just stared at Nami for a moment before turning to Miss All Sunday with furrowed brows. "You don't decide the route for this ship. She blew up that fish cake haired old man. I hate her."

"Well I don't hate those with high spirits. If you survive, let's meet again," Miss All Sunday said, just smiling when Luffy instantly dismissed that idea, and she gave a little wave before hopping off the ship and onto her own ride which appeared to be a giant sea turtle.

While everyone was in awe of the huge reptile, Vivi let out a frustrated cry and fell to her knees. "That woman...I can't understand what she's thinking!"

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time," Nami spoke up with a small frown.

"Yeah. We got people on the ship like that already," Zoro added, a big red arrow seeming to appear out of nowhere and point directly at Luffy.

"Hey! Someone please explain all this! I have no idea what's going on!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh, Miss Wednesday~Are you one of our nakama now?" Sanji asked cheerfully with a rather goofy grin.

"Will someone explain already...!"

"D-don't worry, Usopp. I'll try going over everything for you..." Toffee said tiredly while patting at a frustrated Usopp's shoulder while Sanji was meanwhile yelling about the ostrich onboard the ship.

After Usopp and Sanji had been informed about everything that had transpired when they slept, Sanji smirked while saying, "I see. I've done something inexcusable, but I still have yet to show my abilities. It's alright now. Your sleeping knight has awakened...and I will make it my duty to ensure your safety. Nami-swan, are you jealous?"

"Not in the least."

"Then I'm sure Toffee-chan is~?"

"Eh? What would I be jealous about?" Toffee mentioned innocently while scratching behind Heartlesses antenna's as the two of them sat on the small steps that led up to the upper deck, the cook's normally flirty attitude causing her shadow to stick it's tongue out at Sanji.

"I wonder...is it really alright for me to be aboard your ship? I don't want to be a burden..." Vivi brought up softly, staring down at the wooden floor.

"What are you talking about? Thanks to you, we're all marked for death," Nami huffed, poking the princess in the middle of her forehead which made Vivi wince. "If you didn't want to be a burden, you shouldn't have done that in the first place! Right, Luffy?"

"Oh! I'm hungry!" Luffy declared, throwing his arms up into the air.

"I don't think he cares..." Vivi mentioned awkwardly, a large bead of sweat trailing down the back of her ponytail.

Toffee hummed, surprising the princess when she actually ran up to take both of her hands in her smaller ones. "But this is exciting! I'm kind of happy I'm not the only stowaway on a pirate ship, now!"

"You don't mean your not already apart of the crew?" Vivi asked surprised. Considering Zoro and her were fighting against the bounty hunters together, she just figured the short grey haired girl was.

"What are you talking about? The fact that you actually did more than those two idiots over there I'd say proves you've already become a part of the crew whether you wanted to or not," Nami said with a roll of her eyes, yet she was smiling.

Toffee just blushed in embarrassment from this, not really sure what to say. Yet when she noticed Heartless seemed to be chasing Vivi's duck around the upper deck, she quickly ran to stop him, only to trip on a loose nail and fall flat on her face.

"A-are you alright?!" Vivi gasped out in concern since that fall had looked and sounded painful.

"I'm actually amazed she didn't do that more often when we were dealing with the bounty hunters to be honest..." Zoro muttered, gazing at the pink eyed girl indifferently while Luffy was laughing at the girls usual clumsy nature.

Nami just pinched between her nose before turning to Vivi with a blank expression of her own. "She'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that happens to her on a daily basis...It's actually hard to believe such a klutz and timid girl like her was ever an assassin, huh?" Though she leaned in closer to whisper to the princess, "Toffee seems scared of blood at the moment, but if she ever gets over it, I bet she has some awesome moves she can use on those scary Baroque Work agents~ The rest of us might not have to even lift a finger~!"

Vivi just bit down on her bottom lip while she looked at the now teary eyed petite female. She wasn't so sure about that. If anything, she felt even more guilty for getting the Straw Hats involved in her mess.


	9. Chapter Nine: Little Garden

(A/N: Thank you to everyone following, favoriting, and who added this story to your alerts. And thanks to A. Doctor and Le055Li0n for your reviews. ^_^)

* * *

"May I ask what you're writing?"

At the curious voice, Toffee looked up from her notebook to see Vivi, and she smiled while nodding her head.

"To be honest, it's nothing that special. Just what happened at Whiskey Peak," Toffee replied, holding out the leather bound book for the princess to take. "I've been chronicling the Straw Hat's journey since I met them."

"It's amazing how much detail you've gone into. And these drawings. They're almost lifelike," Vivi said in slight awe. She hadn't expected to find a picture of herself. Toffee seemed to have captured her yesterday when she was staring out at sea, a peaceful expression upon her face. The portrait made Vivi smile, yet it slightly faltered when she came across a picture of Igaram.

"S-sorry! I should have mentioned I drew him, too!" Toffee gasped out apologetically, noticing the sudden sadness within the princesses eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. You captured Igaram perfectly. I'm sure he'd be happy to know you honored his memory," Vivi expressed gratefully, wiping away a single tear and handing the book back to Toffee. "Nami and the others must be happy to have you writing about their adventures."

Toffee stared at Vivi a moment, wondering if she was really okay? Once deciding Vivi seemed to be, she rubbed at the back of her neck. "I'd say I'm the lucky one. I've always wanted to write a story filled with grand adventures, and if I stick around Luffy and the others, maybe I'll get to do just that..."

"Oh, yeah. Luffy told me you mentioned something about that," Nami mused, approaching with an ice cold drink in her hand.

"I guess it's been a dream of mine since I was young," Toffee admitted with a distant smile. "Once I developed a fear of blood, my family grew overprotective over me, so they made me stay inside a lot...I started to read because of this, and found myself feeling excited whenever I learned about all of these strange and wonderful sights. It didn't matter if they were real or not."

A small frown formed on Nami's face. "So I'm guessing that's part of the reason why you left that messed up family of yours?"

"That's part of the reason. I also wanted to escape from the violence. I understand sometimes you have no other choice but to kill, yet some of the things they did were excessive," Toffee said in a hushed tone. "It didn't help that I also felt like a burden to father and my brother's...So I thought maybe being on my own, I could overcome my fears and become a stronger person in the long run."

"Do you ever plan on returning to your family?" Vivi asked curiously.

Toffee placed the pencil she was using against her lip. "Maybe. Once I decide for myself whether killing corrupt nobles, marines-well, anyone who abuses their power and title-was the correct form of justice for myself," She didn't notice Vivi and Nami tensing up and turning pale from her words, giving a little bonk to her head. "I probably should find a way to get in contact with my family one day...They might think I'm dead..."

Vivi was nervously about to ask Toffee if her family had truly executed such important people-if she had-but hearing Luffy exclaim, "So that's it! The second island of the Grand Line!", caused Nami, Toffee, and her to turn their attention on the island that was coming closer into view.

The three girls made their way down to the lower deck, Luffy making his way over to the railing where he continued cheerfully, "So this is Little Garden,"

"What the hell do they mean 'little'?" Zoro mumbled, his arms folded over his chest while he gave the island a criticizing gaze. The setting looked like a tropical jungle and the foliage was huge, seeming to cover the land.

"It doesn't look nearly as cute as the name..." Nami agreed, a look more of shock upon her features.

Usopp gulped, backing up with perspiration dripping down his face. "This is like, unexplored territory. An untamed jungle!"

"We have to be careful..." Vivi said solemnly, running a hand across Carue's head and causing the duck to close his eyes in content. "I'm still concerned about what Miss All Sunday said."

"It's possible Miss All Sunday was just trying to intimidate us, but I suppose her associates could be waiting to ambush us," Toffee murmured with a small frown, cupping her chin. "Then again, maybe the island just has a lot of scary creatures on it..."

These words caused Usopp to let out a frightened squeak, and he looked nervously at each of the other crew members. "D-d-doesn't that sound like we should try and avoid this island at all costs, then?!"

"Have you forgotten we need time to set the log?" Nami sighed out exasperated, though truthfully she'd rather avoid the island herself.

"Not to mention it's about time we picked up some provisions," Sanji added. "We didn't get to stock up at the last town."

Hearing Zoro suddenly yelling that he saw a river mouth up ahead caused everyone to perk up and run over to the railing to see the curving body of water. Nami instructed Usopp to direct the Going Merry down the river, and the ship leisurely started to cross it once the sniper had.

"I hope there's a yakiniku restaurant here~!" Luffy chirped, lightly bouncing on his feet in excitement and looking around as if expecting to spot it.

"What the hell would one be doing here?!" Sanji cried out in irritation.

"But didn't you say we needed provisions?" the straw hat wearing boy continued with an innocent tilt of his head.

"I meant we needed to get ingredients! I don't know what goes through that tiny brain of yours!" Sanji growled out, giving a small bonk to his captain's head.

Nami shook her own head at the two, placing her hands on her hips. "Our problem is that landing will be difficult...I mean, take a look at those plants. Those aren't in any botany book I've ever seen."

"That big red plant over there looks like a corpse flower. There supposed to be one of the biggest flowers known to man," Toffee said, smiling reassuringly when noticing Nami and Usopp's pallid features from the most likely disturbing name. "Don't worry. Its harmless. The flowers just produce a smell like rotting flesh, is all."

"O-oh, is that all...? I'm amazed you actually know what some of these plants are," Nami mentioned weakly, looking hopefully at Toffee after she nodded. "Please tell me you read something that might have told more about this island?"

Toffee was about to reply, but she lightly jumped when hearing an odd screeching sound that caused Nami to yelp and hide behind the gray haired woman.

"Cute~" Sanji sung out seeing Nami peeking over the slightly shorter girls shoulder.

"You mean me~?" Usopp teased, his words only causing Sanji to snap at him.

"Wh-what is that?!" Nami asked, shakily pointing to something coming closer toward the ship in the sky.

"Don't worry. It's just a little old bird. And this is just your normal jungle. Nothing to worry about," Sanji comforted. Yet the bird wasn't so little, and the exotic creature nearly took out a startled Sanji's head with it's talons if he hadn't ducked in time.

If that sudden event wasn't alarming enough, what sounded almost like an explosion caused the group to tense up even more than they already were. Luffy and Zoro being the exception.

"Is that the kind of sound you hear in a 'normal' jungle?" Nami gasped out panicked.

"That sounded like a volcano erupting!" Usopp screeched, gripping onto the sides of his head.

"Aw, how cute!" Toffee cooed out when spotting a tiger watching them with a hungry expression, his form stalking them from the embankment. Oddly enough Heartless was holding onto a piece of meat as if he was trying to coax the tiger onto the ship, dangling it from side to side.

"THERE'S NOTHING CUTE ABOUT THAT! IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!" Usopp bellowed, giving the awestruck girl a look that said she had clearly lost her mind. "AND WHY DOES YOUR SHADOW HAVE THAT? DOES IT WANT US TO GET MAULED TO DEATH?!"

Luffy had instantly taken the meat from Heartless and was already devouring it himself. Nami and Toffee meanwhile both let out startled cries when blood abruptly spurted out of the tigers mouth and it fell over, no longer appearing to move.

"What? What happened to it? This is not normal...!" Nami shrieked, the light having faded from her eyes while she glanced over at a calm faced Luffy, hoping he could some how explain. "How can a tiger, the king of the jungle, collapse in it's own blood?!"

"Are you alright?!" Vivi asked with concern since Toffee looked to be in worse shape than Nami for the girl had wrapped her arms around her body that was trembling.

"...Y-yeah. The blood just startled me, is all," Toffee expressed meekly. She smiled faintly when Heartless was patting at her leg, placing a hand on top of his head before letting out a shaky breath of air. "I-I didn't notice those gashes on the tiger at first, but something bigger than it must have injured the poor thing..."

Usopp balked at this. "Wh-what could be big enough to take out a tiger?! O-okay! It's decided! We are NOT stopping at this island!"

Nami nodded her head in agreement with a grimace. "We'll just sit on the ship and quietly wait for the log to set...Then we get out of here as fast as possible...We do have to hurry to Alabasta, right?"

Zoro tossed the anchor down into the water while Sanji and Usopp furled the sails. Luffy was meanwhile giggling excitedly, which caused Nami and Usopp to give their captain worrying glances. That excited look on his face could only mean one thing...

"Sanji, lunchbox!" Luffy cheered, grinning when the cook gave him a questioning gaze. "To recharge my power! A TON of meat and NO vegetables! A PIRATE lunchbox! I smell an adventure!"

Nami quickly rushed up to Luffy, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him like a mother about to scold her child. "N-now hold on a second, you! Where do you think you're going?"

"On an adventure! Wanna come?" Luffy asked grinning from ear to ear, his form seeming to sparkle.

Nami and Usopp both unleashed defeated sighs, their shoulders slumping. There was no point in trying to talk any sense into Luffy at this point, and Toffee couldn't help but let out a small laugh from Luffy's chipper nature; moving to pat Nami and Usopp on their shoulders in a consoling gesture.

"Hey, is it okay if I go with you?" Vivi asked with a smile.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this?!" Nami cried out after Luffy had happily agreed.

"Well, if I sit around here, I'll only get depressed," Vivi admitted with a soft expression. "I might as well relax while we wait for the log to set."

"You can't! Luffy does this all the time. But it's far too dangerous for you!"

"I'll be alright. Carue will be with me," Vivi hummed out, her words causing the duck to let out a horrified quack.

"Carue doesn't seem too pleased about that," Toffee mentioned thoughtfully, her shadow meanwhile covering it's hidden mouth as though laughing at the duck's distress. Shaking her head when Carue ended up angrily whacking Heartless upside the head with it's wing, she placed her arms behind her back and smiled. "Guess I'll stay here and help watch over the ship."

"Please watch over us as well!" Usopp and Nami both exclaimed, bowing multiple times and making Toffee sheepishly scratch at her cheek.

Not too long, Sanji had returned, securing a blue bag to Luffy's back and doing the same with a pink bag to Carue. "Okay! One Pirate Lunchbox and one Special Drink just for Carue," Sanji voiced with a grin after placing a tankard around the bird's neck. "You're all set."

"Okay, we're off!" Vivi chirped, following Luffy when he hopped off the ship. "We'll be back soon!"

Usopp folded his arms over his chest after the two had disappeared. "She's got guts...Miss Wednesday..."

Nami sighed at this. "What would you expect from someone who infiltrated a criminal organization..."

Toffee nodded with a bright smile. "Vivi-san is nothing like the princesses in the fairy tales Theo-kun used to read to me. She's brave and doesn't end up in troublesome situations where she needs to be helped by a prince!"

Nami and Usopp both wore indifferent expressions when Toffee had yet again ended up tripping when walking off, the two muttering out, "Your right. That category seems to suit you a lot more..."

Zoro rolled his eyes at Toffee before rubbing at the back of his green hair. "Well, I've got some time to kill. I'm gonna take a walk,"

"Oi, Zoro!" Sanji exclaimed after helping Toffee off the ground with a kind smile, rushing up to the side of the ship when the swordsman jumped off. "We're out of food. If you see something that looks edible, bring it back."

"Right. I'll go hunt something you couldn't possibly handle yourself,"

"HOLD IT!" Sanji screamed, his 'obnoxious' voice making Zoro turn to give the cook an irritated glance. "I heard that. Bastard, you think you can bring something bigger than I could?"

"Damn straight."

Toffee couldn't help but have a small bead of sweat appear on the side of her head. The two men literally were exchanging electrical glares, declaring a hunting contest between the two of them. And she could hear the two of them still yelling insults toward the other even after they had walked off in separate locations.

"I can't believe they abandoned us!" Nami groaned out, suddenly marching over to Toffee and taking the girl by her shoulders where she jerked her back and forth. "I don't care if you're against killing! If anything attacks us, use those assassin skills of yours to take it out! Got it?!"

"U-understood!" Toffee squeaked out, more beads of sweat now running down her head.

Usopp exchanged a look with Heartless who was standing next to him. "I don't know. I think Nami's more likely to scare off any monsters with her temper than Toffee would be able to..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nami snarled out, the scary expression the navigator bore causing Heartless to jump into Usopp's arms where the two comically clung to each other and rapidly shook their heads.

Nami let out a sigh before realization suddenly hit her. "Now that I think about it..."

Surprising Usopp and Heartless when Nami was running into the meeting room, dragging Toffee alongside her, the two quickly followed the navigator into the the women's quarters.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing, Nami?" Usopp proclaimed. The orange haired female was tossing books off the shelf and he had nearly been hit by one. Heartless hadn't been so lucky, and he ended up getting knocked backwards when a thick novel collided with his face.

"I remember reading about Little Garden in one of these books," Nami admitted, flipping through the pages of the current book she held. "It seems like I just read it recently..."

Toffee, who had scooped a teary eyed Heartless up into her arms, sat down on the corner of her bed. "I didn't get to mention it earlier, but I never read about Little Garden...The thing is, some of the plants did look like ones I once saw and read about in a book about prehistoric creatures..."

Her brown eyes widening, Nami happened to find the very book she was searching for right after Toffee had spoken. "Y-you're right. This island actually is-"

A loud booming noise came from outside, the force of it making the ship jerk. Not really wanting to find out what was causing it, Nami, Usopp, Toffee, and Heartless all rushed back out onto deck knowing they needed to check. Much to the crews surprise or horror, they were met with a menacing figure that was huge enough to tower over the tallest trees. In fact, it had ended up destroying a good many of the ancient looking foliage.

"GABABABABA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

While Heartless had taken to running back and forth alongside a terrified Nami and Usopp, who were crying nonstop tears, Toffee was staring at the large male in wonder, who had knelt down in front of the ship and seemed to be staring at them with interest.

"Amazing! It's a giant! I only thought they existed in fairy tales~!" Toffee gasped out, stars having formed in her eyes.

"Of course giants exist, little girl. Now, I have a question for you. Do you have any ale?" the blond bearded giant, who was garbed similar to a viking, asked with a friendly grin.

"W-we might have a little..." Nami spoke up weakly while Usopp rapidly bobbed his head up and down beside her. "W-we haven't drunk much of it lately. We sometimes need it for cooking and things. But if you'd like some, you can have it all!"

The giant suddenly screamed, this in turn making Nami and Usopp scream shrilly themselves and cling to Toffee while Heartless latched onto her leg and sent the giant a cautious glare.

"A-are you alright?!" Toffee gulped out, seeing a T-rex of all things clamped onto the giants backside.

The large male merely let out an "aye!" pulling out one of the largest axes Toffee had ever seen and easily slicing the dinosaur in half like it was nothing more than a common reptile.

"I, and I alone, am Elbaf's mightiest warrior! Brogy!" the giant proclaimed, displaying the tyrannosaurus head like it was a trophy, this making Nami and Usopp scream yet again. The fact they hadn't lost their voices yet was an amazing feat...Toffee had lightly flinched herself, but at least there was no blood dripping from the severed head.

Letting out his rather odd laugh, Brogy looked cheerfully down at the teenagers and young adult. "Now I've got some meat. Join me, as my guests."

"Poor Luffy. He's going to be so upset when he learns he missed this," Toffee decided, placing a hand on her cheek. Seeing Nami and Usopp fall to the ground, pretending to be dead made the pink eyed girl smile sheepishly.

"Your friends are very odd," Brogy observed, blinking down at the non-moving male and female.

"They probably think I'm the one being odd right now," Toffee mused with an awkward laugh.

"Definitely..." Nami and Usopp said in unison, only to quickly clamp their hands over their mouths where Brogy tilted his head at this.

* * *

Riding upon Brogy's shoulder-Nami and Usopp resting in his palm for the two were continuing their charade of playing dead-Toffee saw that Brogy was bringing them to a large cave that she guessed must be his home. There was a huge pile of straw that was probably used as the giants bed, and he placed Nami and Usopp gently upon it, helping Toffee off his shoulder before he got to work on cooking the meat over a stone fire pit.

"This is a very odd creature. I don't believe I've seen anything like it before," Brogy commented, poking carefully at Heartless with a large finger. This made the shadow fall over where he chose to lay and not move a muscle at all.

Toffee shook her head at her shadow before pulling her knees up to her chest. "Heartless is actually my shadow. I ate the silhouette-silhouette fruit, and it gave my shadow a life of its own," she explained with a smile. Breathing in the smell of the meat, Toffee's mouth started to water a little. "That smells really good!"

"Dinosaur meat is the best~" Brogy declared, beginning to sing a little tune while he turned the meat to make sure it was thoroughly being cooked.

Toffee hummed along to the tune he was singing, only for her to blink when a hand was placed over her mouth and she was being drug off by Usopp. Giving him a questioning look, Nami placed a finger against her lip, instructing Toffee not to make a sound. The next thing the gray haired girl knew she was being carried underneath Usopp's arm, Nami and him taking off at a mad dash.

"Don't you two think you're overreacting? Brogy seems like a nice giant to me,"

"That's because you're naive, Toffee! You didn't see all the bones in the cave from that guys other victims!" Usopp yelled as he leaped rather gracefully over a log.

"I think...we put enough distance between us..." Nami wheezed, bending over to catch her breath.

Usopp groaned, releasing Toffee and falling onto his hands and knees. "You'll thank us later...that we're not being digested right now..." Feeling something wet falling on him, Usopp peered up, his features turning blue when seeing the fearsome predator lurking in a tree.

"Being digested in a Sabre Tooth Tiger's stomach isn't much better!" Nami gulped out. "Toffee! Do something!"

When Heartless shook his head and pointed up at Toffee who was staring at the prehistoric cat in the same manner she had the normal tiger, Nami groaned and pulled at her hair.

"I forgot she's the type of weirdo who actually LIKES animals that can rip you apart!"

"Do you think it would let me keep it as a pet~?"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"

Easily dragging Toffee when Usopp and her took off at a run once again for their lives, Nami and the sniper ended up letting out blood-curdling screams when a T-rex appeared and they quickly bolted back the way they had come. The Sabre Tooth Tiger had taken to running away with the human's, seeming even more panicked than they did.

Usopp and Nami might not have felt so, but Brogy thankfully arrived, his mere presence having the effect of making the dinosaur and tiger scatter away.

"In the end, all we were doing was changing which stomach we wound up in," Usopp said tearfully. "It doesn't matter what we do, our fate is sealed."

"We tried our best, let's just accept our fate," Nami whimpered.

"Thank you for saving us, Brogy-san," Toffee said politely, this causing Nami and Usopp to gawk at her.

"Gababababa! I see your friends finally woke up. The meats ready. Let's get your ale and eat already!"

Heading back to the area they had ran from, Brogy sat down a steaming chunk of meat, using a leaf as a plate, in front of the humans. "Okay, let's eat. Dinosaur meat is really good!"

"I-I've lost my appetite," Nami stuttered out nervously.

"Don't hold back. Dig in!"

Seeing Nami and Usopp looking down while refusing once more, Toffee nibbled on her lip before removing her dagger from her pouch. Holding it did make her hand shake a little, but it wasn't like she was using it on a living person...and she managed to cut off some of the meat.

Giving it a small nibble, Toffee's eyes lit up from the surprisingly delectable taste. "It really isn't bad. Here. Just try a little piece. It would be rude not to, right?"

"See? Dinosaur meat is GOOD!" Brogy said cheerily, taking a much larger bite out of his.

"Doesn't Toffee realize he's only fattening us up to eat us...?" Usopp sniffled out, taking a hesitant bite of the meat alongside an equally teary eyed Nami.

"Toffee's just too trusting for her own good. That's what giants do, after all..." Nami sobbed with a shake of her head. But maybe, they still had a chance to get away before something like that happened? "Brogy-san, may I ask you one little question?"

"Hmm? What's up, little girl?"

"D-do you know how long it takes for a log to set on this island?"

"1 year," Brogy answered casually. Nami and Usopp toppled off the log where they sat when hearing this.

Toffee watched Nami and Usopp in light concern since they were continuing to cry once sitting up to eat, jumping when a sudden eruption sounded, and she turned to see one of the Volcano's active.

"That seems dangerous..." Toffee murmured, blinking when she heard the fire crackling. For some reason Brogy had tossed his food into the flames, and more of an intense look was within his eyes, something that also caught Usopp's attention.

"Sorry about this. I must be going,"

"Eh? Go?" Nami asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. That's the signal for our 100 year-long battle," Brogy replied with a grin.

"Battle? Against who?" Usopp inquired. They hadn't seen anyone else except Brogy so far. Did this mean there were other giant's on the island? "Where? For what reason?"

"The reason? I FORGOT," Brogy voiced with a booming laugh, something that made Nami and Toffee look at each other in confusion. Usopp seemed more mesmerized by the giant despite his previous fear.

The three watched Brogy take off into the jungle, looks of both horror and amazement appearing on the Straw Hat's faces when Brogy and another giant clashed; their blows being so powerful that it made the entire island quake.

And that had only been from a single attack. The battle had only begun.


	10. Chapter Ten: Shameless Tactics

(A/N: I really shouldn't be writing right now since I feel kind of loopy and aren't certain whether I have covid-19 or not. A family member of mine does, and I'm still waiting for my results. x_x But I was eager to get this chapter out, even if it is much shorter than some of my others. I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, but I'm out of it...Sooo, let me know if there's something that needs to be corrected.

On another note, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You guys are the best! :))

* * *

Toffee couldn't help but wince when a fearsome gust of wind was stirred up just from the giants weapons clashing; her shadow desperately clinging to Toffee's leg just so he wouldn't be blown away. "I'm amazed they haven't destroyed more of the island with those attacks..."

"It's because their attacks are so efficient," Usopp murmured out in awe. "Each one is a fatal blow aimed at a vital spot!"

"And those two have been trying to kill each other like this for 100 years?" Nami brought up, letting out an exhausted sigh. "But this is a good thing. We can escape now, can't we? Let's get going."

For someone who had previously wanted to desperately escape, Usopp remained where he stood. His eyes were completely wide while he voiced, "They don't have a reason...And yet they still fight like this..."

"What a pointless fight this is," Nami mumbled, placing a hand on her hip and giving a shake of her head.

"Dumb ass!" Usopp shouted, catching both Nami and Toffee off guard. "This is a true man's fight! It's like they've each raised a warrior's flag to their chest. And that flag is even more important to them than their lives. They will never allow it to be taken down. That's why they've fought for the past hundred years. Don't you get it? This isn't a battle of anger. It's a dual for their warrior honor!"

"This is completely stupid...Right, Toffee?" Nami claimed, peering over at the gray haired female for confirmation.

Toffee just smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the side of her neck. "Well, this fight seems less pointless compared to the ones my brothers' often got in. For example when they fought over who took the last piece of meat, and when Deimos would attack Ashley because he stole another potential girlfriend from him...Or just Theo beating the crap out of everyone for spreading germs..."

"...I'm sorry I even brought it up." Nami mumbled, rubbing at her temple in annoyance. Toffee's brother's sounded like a couple of grade A idiots more than assassins.

"Of course you can't compare stupid fights like that to this! Their 'brave warriors of the sea'! It's the kind of proud, honorable, warrior that I want to be!" Usopp exclaimed with a grin.

"Hmm? So you want to become a giant?" Nami asked in a bored tone, slumping down on a nearby log.

Usopp growled at this, and angrily ran over to the navigator. "NO! Were you even listening to a word I said?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching them?" Nami brought up innocently, pointing over at the fight.

Having seemed to forgotten about this himself, Usopp quickly turned his attention back on the giants and smiled. "If those warriors have a village, I really want to see it one day!"

_I'm amazed he'd want to go somewhere with giants after being afraid that he was about to be eaten by just one_ Toffee pondered, gazing at the sniper with her head tilted. Yet hearing a loud crash, Toffee turned her focus back on the giants to see that they had tossed their weapons aside to punch the other in the face. The two seemed to be equal in strength, both falling backwards at the same time just from that one simple blow.

Strangely enough the two giants were letting out loud and friendly laughter after such an intense brawl, and the other giant, Dorry, had even followed Brogy over to his campsite where he took some of the ale for himself. And it turned out that Luffy, Vivi, and Carue happened to be at the other side of the island where Dorry resided, much to the three's relief.

"I'll let your friends know that you're okay!" Dorry promised with a wide grin, giving a wave to the humans and guzzling down one of the keg's of alcohol as he went on his way.

Usopp watched Dorry with a shine in his eyes, turning to Brogy with that same gaze. "That fight was incredible! That's why I've decided to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Eh? Brave warrior of the sea? What the hell is that?" Brogy questioned, peering up from his weapon which he had sat down to crudely repair.

Usopp grinned, sitting down between Nami and Toffee on a long log. "It's you guys! Someday I wanna become like you!"

"Hmm? You wanna become a giant?" Brogy inquired in confusion, blinking slowly down at the strange male.

Nami giggled at this while Usopp just gawked, managing to stutter out, "N-no I don't!". Straightening his posture and placing a closed fist on his chest, Usopp declared proudly, "Like an Elbaf Warrior, I want to live my life full of honor and pride!"

Brogy grinned at this, unleashing his rather unique laugh. "I see. Well, since we live much longer than you scrawny runts, we think carefully about how we want to die. After all, riches, material wealth, as well as one's life will all disappear some day. But, to a warrior of Elbaf, to die with your honor untarnished...That is a glorious way to die. In the land of Elbaf, that honor is a treasure that lasts forever."

"Honor is treasure? That's wonderful!" Usopp exclaimed like an excited child. "I've decided! From now on I shall call you my master!"

"Gababababababa! Your a funny little man!" Brogy said in amusement, his words causing Usopp to just laugh himself. Nami shook her head at the two men, but a faint smile was on her face.

Toffee let out a small giggle of her own, but blinked when noticing that her shadow's antenna's were twitching like mad, and he seemed to be staring in the direction Dorry had gone. The shadow's antenna's allowed him to sense and hear things better than most humans, and this caused a frown to form on her features. She hoped it wasn't a sign something bad had transpired...Especially since the volcano had erupted, signaling it was time for the giants fight to resume.

"You're going?" Usopp asked surprised. "Your wounds from the last battle haven't-"

"So what?" Brogy proclaimed gruffly, swinging down his battle ax. "The other guy's got the same problem. Making excuses in a merciless battle to the death would tarnish my name! Gababababababa!"

"Alright, mister Brogy! Knock 'em dead!" Usopp cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"You got that right, Usopp. He's going down for sure this time!" Brogy agreed, sharing a hearty laugh with the sniper before heading off to continue his duel.

"They sure take this pointless fight seriously," Nami muttered in bemusement, shaking her head at Usopp who was yelling out various supportive cries for Brogy. When she noticed Toffee was holding Heartless, who almost looked sad, Nami frowned. "What's up with him...?"

"I'm not really sure...But I think something might be wrong..." Toffee admitted, gently stroking at the top of Heartlesses head.

"...It's probably nothing. Maybe he just ate too much dinosaur meat?" Nami tried to reassure. "Heartless-kun can rest better once we head back for the ship. We need to wait for the others and think of plan if we're really going to have to wait a year for the log pose to set..."

"Hold it! I am _completely_ useless against dinosaurs. Therefore, it is _impossible_ for us to make it through the jungle!" Usopp declared boldly despite his cowardly words.

"What happened to all the 'brave warrior' talk just now?" Nami questioned, holding up her hands in exasperation.

"I was merely speaking of my intentions. I want to _become_ a man who lives with pride!" Usopp stated with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen, Nami. Toffee...Even if the day should come when I have lost everything...and am facing my moment of death on a desert island, I will take pride in the life I have lived and proclaim: I am the brave warrior of the sea, Usopp!"

"That's a really nice announcement, Usopp, but we're heading over to where Luffy and Vivi are!" Toffee called out, having followed after the orange haired female when she had started to walk off.

"Oi! Were you two really just going to leave me here alone?!" Usopp cried out angrily, running to catch up to the girls. "What if something dangerous decided to come and eat me?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so loud. You might attract a-" Toffee started to say, only to pause when hearing large footsteps and a guttural growl. An ankylosaurus had appeared out of the trees, gazing at the three humans with a hungry expression.

"DINOSAUR?!" the three yelled out, taking off like a couple of mad-men.

When Usopp and Nami were consumed by fear, it seemed they could even outmatch Toffee's speed, and she had found that she had become separated from the two. It didn't help that they had been zigzagging all over the jungle.

"G-good thing, the dinosaur is no where in sight. Bad thing, I have no idea which direction Usopp and Nami went," Toffee said through small pants, placing her hands on her hips while Heartless copied her actions.

Wondering if she should climb up the tallest tree where she might be able to find them or possibly one of the others, Toffee's form tensed up when hearing a terrified scream.

"Was that...Nami?" she whispered, her eyes completely wide. Had something or someone attacked her?! Eyes narrowing, Toffee and Heartless quickly took off in the direction the scream had emanated from. Much to her horror, there was no one around.

_D-dammit_! _We were too late_ Toffee thought in frustration. The one blessing, the former assassin didn't spot any blood. So this possibly meant that Nami was captured, and hadn't been hurt. There were no signs of a struggle, yet Toffee noticed a strange residue on a nearby tree.

"Huh? Is this...wax?" she pondered, gazing down where she shared a look with her shadow. "Looks like the Baroque Work Agents were on this island after all..."

Hearing a loud crashing noise, Toffee found herself wondering what else could be going wrong, her features turning pale when seeing a large amount of blood shooting up into the air like a fountain of water.

_That_..._came from where the giants were_. _Then_, _one of them was taken down_ Toffee thought, falling to her knees while her trembling hands gripped at her skirt. She was finding it difficult to breathe, and possibly might have started to hyperventilate if Heartless hadn't taken hold of her hand.

"Something must have happened...to one of the giants before the battle...That's why you were so upset...A battle they've been fighting for so long wouldn't have ended that quickly..." Toffee voiced breathlessly, staring down at her shadow who gazed back at her with saddened eyes, his hand gripping at hers in a comforting manner.

The fear was still there, but anger was beginning to boil up within Toffee knowing that whoever had managed to hurt one of the giants, could be using similar shameless tactics against her crew mates. Crew mates...Yes, that's what they were to her. She had never saw herself becoming a pirate, but that's exactly what had come to be. The Straw Hats, in such a short amount of time, turned into people she cared for.

"Zoro and Sanji can handle the situation better than us...but we should find the others just in case," Toffee murmured, using a nearby tree to help her stand up. "Stay immobile for now, Heartless-kun. You should keep yourself hidden until things become dangerous."

Heartless gave Toffee a cute salute, slinking into the ground and returning as her normal shadow. And once he had, Toffee was dashing off into the overgrown jungle and making sure to stay alert for any signs of danger. It wouldn't be good if she was spotted and captured herself.

The sounds of a male screaming assured Toffee that she was running in the right direction. She just wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her. That pain filled howl must have come from Brogy as the poor giant was pinned to the ground by wax with what looked like nails embedded in his arms and legs. If that wasn't disconcerting enough, Nami, Vivi, and even Zoro were trapped on what looked like some twisted candelabra.

_Monsters_..._how could they do something so unbelievably cruel_ Toffee thought, her hands gripped tightly at her sides. She wanted to rush down and attack these four agents, but noticing the odd 3 in the glasses wearing males hair, Toffee remembered what Vivi had said. The lower the number, the stronger a Baroque Works Agent was. Even if she could capture them with her shadow, there was no guarantee it would hold, and they might break free before she could implement _that _technique upon them...

_What do I do? At this rate, Nami and the others_... Biting down on her fist hearing that the twisted man known as Mr. 3 was actually planning to turn Zoro, Vivi, and Nami into wax figures, she needed to come up with a plan fast. And before Zoro actually chopped off his own two legs just to escape...

"YAAAAAAGH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Luffy bellowed, and Toffee's jaw dropped when she saw the insane captain of the Straw Hat's along with Usopp and Carue go flying right by the alarmed Baroque Work Agents where they came to a halting, and painful looking crash.

Toffee wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream in horror seeing the three coolly recovering and directly approaching the enemy without what looked like a plan. Instead, she ended up smiling and shaking her head. This was completely different from how her family told her to handle an enemy. Being secretive and discreetly taking out your foe was the best method, but maybe that wasn't always the case?

Still, while Luffy had managed to take down Mr. 3, Usopp was currently being chased by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. And that odd little girl, Miss Goldenweek, was using her Devil Fruit ability to mess with Luffy's emotions to keep him from rescuing his friends.

_Now_ Toffee thought when Luffy had been freed by Usopp comically crashing into him, only to spot Miss Goldenweek about to use her paint once more and she dashed down to where the girl was, catching the petite teenager off guard when she found her paint brush was unable to connect with her palette.

"Huh? I can't move?" Miss Goldenweek said, sounding rather calm despite her current state.

"Toffee!" Nami and Vivi both cried out together, both relieved to see the woman. Thanks to her dealing with the Baroque Works Agent, Luffy's attack was able to connect with the pumpkin faced contraption where he stopped the wax from falling upon his friends.

"Tch! You were hiding all this time, huh?" Zoro questioned with a small smirk, not really looking upset.

Toffee nodded, starting to approach the red haired girl who in turn flipped around and walked toward Toffee. "Sorry, but I was waiting for the right moment to help...And this is going to hurt, okay?" the pink eyed woman said with an apologetic smile.

Her shadow had traversed up her arm to cover her fist and strengthen her attack, which she then proceeded to slam directly into Miss Goldenweek's stomach. Strangely enough Miss Goldenweek punched Toffee in her stomach too, yet Toffee merely winced while the teens large brown eyes bulged before they slowly closed and she fell forward. Toffee quickly made sure to release her ability to catch the sixteen year old before she could hit the ground. She was still a child, after all, and Toffee didn't want her to sustain further injuries.

"Oh, Toffee! When did you get here?" Luffy asked with a grin, turning to face the older girl after retracting his arms. Though he let out a small startled cry when he noticed Toffee lifting up her green shirt where a nasty looking bruise had formed upon her stomach, which the girl was examining. "Eh? When did you get hurt?"

"Technically I hurt myself. Whenever Heartless connects with someone's shadow, they're under my control. Anything I do, they do. And vise versa," Toffee explained, giggling awkwardly when seeing the question mark appear above Luffy's head. He obviously didn't understand. "If I hurt them, they hurt me back."

"So, it's like a double edged sword?" Vivi pondered quietly, not really sure if that was a useful Devil Fruit power or not.

"That attack didn't have anything to do with a sword," Zoro scoffed out, digging a finger into his ear.

"That's not what I meant, Mr. Bushido!"

"Anyways...I'm just glad that's over," Nami sighed out, placing her hands on her knees. "Could you hurry up and finish destroying this stupid thing, Luffy? My legs are getting stiff."

"Breeze Breath Bomb!"

Luffy was just about to send another attack at Mr. 3's weird form of 'art', only to freeze since something had impacted with Toffee, causing a massive explosion and the girl to scream loudly out in pain. And what further angered the straw hat wearing male, the culprit had hit her with a second attack which wasn't even necessary since Toffee was already struggling to remain standing.

"I never would have guessed you'd actually pose a problem for us," Mr. 5 said bitterly, holding a gun in his hand. "We should have captured you with the others. Well, you won't be moving anytime soon, now."

_I'm sorry_..._I couldn't be more helpful _Toffee thought with guilt, struggling to remain conscious. But the pain was becoming too much to deal with, and her burnt and smoky figure was soon falling to the ground; the last thing she heard being Luffy and the others screaming out her name.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Goodbye Little Garden

(A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorited this story! I promise Toffee won't always be so weak. Well, I kind of see her being where Nami and Usopp stand, but maybe not completely not as involved with the fights the way they're normally portrayed before the time skip. xD Though I do see her being the big sister of the Straw Hats the way Franky and Robin are considered the mom and dad. Even if she might not seem like it most of the time. :P)

* * *

"_I'm sorry...I couldn't be more helpful..." Toffee said, both guilt and depression seeping into her tone, tears pouring down the eight year old's face while she sat down on the blood splattered ground on her knees._

"_Toffee that's-" Cain started to say, biting his lip when Theo held up a hand and moved to sit down beside the girl._

_Placing his hand on top of her head, Theo's normally unreadable face broke into one of apology. "No. This is my fault. I told Altair you were ready when clearly you weren't..."_

"_B-but I should be! Cain and Deimos were my age when they started taking out bad guys!" Toffee sniffled out, gripping tightly onto the black shorts she wore. "I-I just froze when that woman started crying and begging for her life..."_

"_I can't say it'll become any easier...But that women and her husband were selling orphaned kids to anyone, no matter how shady...They had to be taken out before anymore children could be hurt due to their selfishness and greed..."_

_Toffee nodded her head in understanding. "I...want to be able to kill without stopping like you do, big brother...The way you and papa can become so calm and even a little scary...I want to be able to fight like that...!"_

_Cain rapidly shook his head at this. "No, Toffee! You don't need to learn Assassin Mode! You won't feel anything at all when you enter into that state! You'll...you'll become a cold blooded killer, and that doesn't suit you..."_

_Not saying anything, Toffee's misty eyes shined with determination while she stared into Theo's red and golden eyes, wanting him to know she was willing to do whatever it took. She didn't want to be a burden to her family. They had done so much for her...It was only right she did everything she could to help them. No matter the cost..._

_Running a hand through his messy locks, Theo murmured, "I'll have to talk it over with the old man first...But-"_

"You dirty b_astards! How dare you kill my parents!"_

"_Theo!"_

_At Cain's startled cry, Theo pulled Toffee protectively against him; his eyes remaining cold and not showing an ounce of fear even when seeing the gun being directed at them. The same couldn't be said for Toffee, and she flinched and buried her face into Theo's chest when the bullet was fired..._

"_Toffee!"_

* * *

"Toffee! Can you hear me?"

Eyes shooting open, Toffee caused Nami to shriek and tumble backwards when the girl had lurched upwards; beads of perspiration trailing down Toffee's face while she was unleashing heavy pants. The sound of the gun being fired was still so clear in her mind...

"Sheesh! You could have at least given some warning that you were awake first!" Nami lightly scolded, a hand resting on her own racing heart.

"Was it a nightmare?" Vivi asked with concern as the gray haired woman covered her paler face with a hand.

Toffee was about to say yes, but it seemed better to be truthful. "It was a memory...After my family had finished a job...The son walked in on his parents and all of their servants slaughtered in his home...He aimed a gun at us, but my oldest brother, Theo, caught the bullet with his teeth while another of my brothers killed the young man before he could do anything more..."

"He caught a bullet with his teeth?! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with a large grin.

Nami, Vivi, and Usopp were a bit more disturbed than Luffy was, and Vivi spoke up in an aghast tone, "Your family did something that cruel...Why?!"

"They were selling children...To pirates, people who shouldn't even be around children, and even to the marines who did nothing to stop them because they were a prominent family," Toffee spoke quietly, her words causing those around her to tense up. "I'm not sure if the son was just as guilty, and maybe the servants were innocent...But my family didn't like to leave witnesses. And anyone involved was liable in their eyes..."

Shaking her head and standing up with a small smile, Toffee said, "T-that was in the past. I'd rather just forget all about it...More importantly, what happened with Baroque Works...?"

"We beat them up!" Luffy proclaimed, a fist connecting with his left palm while his nostrils flared.

A relieved look appeared on Toffee's face, and she was glad to see that no one looked seriously injured. "Thank goodness. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to help out more..."

"You got hit by Mr. 5's explosions! Twice! Your lucky to even be alive!" Usopp cried out while waving his arms for emphasis.

"Yeah, so stop blaming yourself. This dunce here would have kept getting caught in that brats Devil Fruit if you hadn't knocked her out," Zoro added, prodding Luffy on the side of his head with the hilt of his sword.

Toffee just timidly smiled. They were all so kind...Even Vivi who barely knew any of them for she had taken off her jacket to place on Toffee.

"Your clothes were damaged in the explosion. I figured you'd be more comfortable having your back covered," the princess explained with a smile, her words causing Toffee to blush. "Are you really alright? Your back is pretty scorched up..."

"I'll put some aloe on it once we return to the ship. But I do have one other question...Why am I wet?" Toffee asked with a sheepish expression.

It turned out that Brogy had been heavily crying over what he believed to be the death of both his rival and friend...Yet miraculously Dorry had survived despite the intensive damage he had suffered. It was a good ending to a day that had started out so chaotic, and the Straw Hats were finally able to just relax once following the two giants to Brogy's campsite.

"I'm sorry. All of this trouble because of me..." Vivi apologized, looking completely miserable.

Nami huffed at this, causing the princess to cry out in pain when her cheek was stretched out. "I don't know who's worse about apologizing all the time. You or Toffee..." she mumbled despite the fact that Toffee was currently scribbling like mad in her log book.

"She's right, Vivi. What are you so down about?" Luffy voiced, munching on some rice crackers alongside Usopp. "Here. Want a rice cracker?"

"Where did you guys even get those?" Nami questioned in disbelief, shaking her head hearing the boys going on about a party.

Vivi couldn't help but smile faintly at the childish display, but she turned to Nami in concern when hearing her letting out a small cry. The navigator had removed her shirt earlier after their wax ordeal, and the princess could make out a nasty red mark on her side.

"What's that?" Zoro asked, eyeing the mark himself.

"It's nothing. Just a bug bite," Nami brushed off, scratching at the inflammation.

Zoro shrugged, figuring Nami knew what she was talking about, and he turned to look back ahead with a scowl. "Man, having to wait a year for the log to set to the next island is pretty serious,"

"Not everyone seems too concerned about that, though..." Toffee mentioned with a tired smile considering Luffy and Usopp were cheering on Heartless who was stuffing his mouth full of crackers.

"We are in your debt," Brogy spoke up with a grin. "There must be some way we can express our gratitude?"

Hopping up onto a nearby bolder, Luffy exclaimed. "Okay then, Mr. Giants, do something about our log!"

Dorry gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "The log is the one thing we can do nothing about.

Toffee peered over at the distressed looking Vivi. It was concerning what this meant for her homeland, and it was obvious the others felt the same from the sudden heavy atmosphere. So it was a bit alarming at the sudden cheerful voice that had arrived to break it.

"Nami-swaaaan! Vivi-chaaaan! Toffee-chaaaan! ...And the rest of you jerks!" Sanji greeted, waving animatedly at the females.

"Yo, Sanji!" Luffy welcomed back happily. Though unlike him, Usopp, Carue, and Heartless were either glaring or snarling at the male who was approaching them without a care in the world. To think Sanji would have the nerve to show up now after all the fighting was done!

Sanji didn't seem to notice the anger being directed toward him, his attention instead turning on the giants where he screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU MR. 3?!"

"Hey, how do you know about Mr. 3?" Nami inquired, looking at the cook in surprise.

"WHOA! Nami-san! You're as stimulating as ever~!" Sanji chirped with heart eyes seeing the female's exposed torso. Despite Nami threatening him, Sanji pulled off his jacket and placed it over her like a gentleman. "You'll catch a cold like that." Smiling when Nami awkwardly thanked him, Sanji moved to sit on a nearby log. "Well then, I just had a talk with Mr. 0 on the Den Den Mushi."

"The boss! You talked to him?!" Vivi exclaimed, her pitch a bit shrill due to her shock.

"Ah~ You look gorgeous as well, Vivi-chan~" Sanji swooned, his heart eyes having returned from seeing Vivi's jacket gone where more of her flawless skin was exposed.

"Would you focus and get to the point, you damn perverted cook!" Zoro snapped.

Sanji glared and huffed at the swordsman, but continued by saying, "There was this weird-ass hideout in the middle of the jungle. Seems he mistook me for this Mr. 3. So I went ahead and told him I finished you guys off."

"That means he thinks we're dead, right?" Vivi questioned, a bit of hope having returned to her chocolate colored eyes.

Usopp let out a groan at this, rubbing at his teary orbs. "Why is it that when nobody's looking for us, we can't leave?!"

"We can't leave? Do we still have something to do here?" Sanji asked with a casual grin, pulling out something from his back pocket. "And after I went through the trouble of bringing you this thing."

Sanji tilted his head in confusion considering everyone's jaws had practically dropped to the ground, and Luffy was the first who managed to speak, saying excitedly, "It's an Eternal Pose to Alabasta! We can set sail!"

Everyone was bouncing for joy, and Vivi had even thrown herself at the now elated cook, hugging him and profusely thanking him for she really did believe they wouldn't be able to leave this island until a year had passed.

"Lets have a rice cracker party, everyone!" Luffy cheered, hitting his own bite-sized piece against Nami's as if they were toasting drinks.

"Didn't you and Usopp feed most of them to Heartless-kun, though?" Toffee brought up, pointing down at her shadow who was wiping crumbs from his mouth.

Nami shook her head seeing Luffy and Usopp pouting, having obviously forgotten about this. "We don't have time for this, anyway! Let's go, Captain! We don't have time to mess around here!"

Letting out a small grunt as he stood up, Sanji eyed Zoro who had walked past him. "Oh yeah, you. You haven't forgotten about our Hunting Contest, have you?"

"Nope. And I won, by the way. I got a rhino THIS BIG!" Zoro claimed, extending out his arms.

"A rhino? It had better be edible," Sanji scoffed out.

_I can't believe they're still focusing on that_ Toffee thought with a sheepish smile. When noticing the giants appeared lost in thought, she tilted her head. It almost seemed like Zoro and Sanji's conversation had affected them in some way?

"Well, round old man. Big old man, we're gonna get going," Luffy spoke up, straightening his hat and grinning up at the two.

Brogy blinked, coming out of his thoughts before grinning at Luffy. "I see. Well, you seem to be in a hurry,"

"It's too bad you can't stay, but don't let us keep you," Dorry chimed in with a smirk. "I hope your country is safe."

"Yes. Thank you," Vivi said gratefully with a gentle smile.

"And make sure to look after your two cowardly friends, little girl," Brogy said while looking down at Toffee.

"I'll do my best!" Toffee agreed with a little salute, Usopp and Nami letting out insulted "Oi's!" at the giants comment.

"Later! Don't die anymore!" Luffy chirped, walking backwards while he said his farewells. He ended up backing into Toffee, causing the girl to cry out as she fell to the ground while he let out a yelp himself as he tumbled over her.

Nami slapped her head at the two. Maybe Toffee's clumsiness afflicted others? Or they were both just idiots...And she ended up grabbing Luffy by his hat and taking hold of Toffee's jacket to drag the two off before they could cause anymore trouble. "Hurry up, Usopp! Before we leave you behind!" she called out to the sniper who was happily telling the giants how he'd come to Elbaf one day.

* * *

After Nami had snapped at Zoro and Sanji, who were still competing over who had caught the biggest game, to hurry up and get on board the ship so they could set sail, the Going Merry was finally leaving the shores of Little Garden and was now hopefully on her way to their intended destination.

"I think I'm actually going to miss this place," Toffee admitted, holding her log book close to her chest.

"Even though we all nearly died?" Usopp gasped out, looking at the girl incredulously.

"But it's such a unique and beautiful island. And there were some really adorable cats on it~"

"THEY WEREN'T ADORABLE!" Usopp and Nami yelled out together, karate chopping the older girl on the head and making her wince.

Luffy laughed at this, the grin growing on his face when spotting some familiar faces. "It's the giants! They came to see us off!"

"For all the tiny humans that have come to this island..." Brogy started.

"...the biggest reason they could never reach the next island lies ahead," Dorry continued. "You guarded our honor with your lives."

"And so, we shall do the same, no matter what kind of enemy there may be,"

"A friends honor must never be tarnished, no matter what the cost!"

"Believe in us, and continue straight ahead! Whatever should appear, do not stray from your course!"

Luffy had a surprisingly serious expression on his usually carefree face, and he tipped his hat upwards. "I got it!"

"What the hell?" Zoro muttered.

Usopp gulped while Toffee could feel Nami gripping nervously onto her arm, and the gray haired woman furrowed her brows. Just what in the world was waiting for them up ahead?

"This is farewell," Brogy said a bit somberly as he pulled out his axe.

"We'll meet again," Dorry added, wielding his own blade. "Without a doubt."

Nami unleashed a startled gasp, pointing directly in front of the ship. "Look! Up ahead!"

Something incredibly large and red was rising up out of the water, and Toffee could hear Dorry say what sounded like 'Island Eater'. And she could understand why it was called that. The goldfish looking creature was the perfect size to devour an entire island if he chose to do so. It was clear the Straw Hats were its choice of food source at the moment, for its bulbous eyes were focused solely on them.

"T-turn the helm! Hurry, or we'll be eaten!" Nami cried out frantically, peering up at a frightened Usopp who stood on the upper deck. "Usopp! Hurry!"

"I-I can't! We're going straight ahead!" Usopp declared, even with sweat trailing down his face. "R-right, Luffy?"

Luffy just smiled and gave a simple nod. "You bet!"

"Are you insane! This thing isn't like Laboon!" Nami insisted. They were being pulled into its gaping mouth and would be devoured any second!

"I know. Settle down," Luffy replied, showing no concern as he jumped up to sit down on Merry's head. "Here, have the last rice cracker."

"I don't want it! We've got to turn the ship around!" Nami exclaimed frustrated, having caught the cracker that was tossed at her.

Toffee placed a gentle hand on Nami's tense shoulder. "I know it's scary, but we should trust Luffy, right? And Brogy and Dorry, too,"

Nami was nibbling on the rice cracker while crying, but then motioned over to the door where Heartless was peeking out alongside Carue. "Tell that to your shadow..."

"Heartless-kun! I'm disappointed in you!" Toffee huffed out, placing her hands on her hips. And she puffed up her cheeks when Heartless gave her a little wave before scurrying into the meeting room with Carue. So much for always staying by her side!

It was too late to turn back, and most of the crew could only wait with trepidation as the ship came closer and closer to being devoured. Just as darkness surrounded most of the screaming and crying group, a massive wave of attack energy came shooting inside of the goldfish, creating a hole and allowing the Straw Hats to safely return to the open waves.

"Woo hoo! We flew through!" Luffy roared, throwing his arms up into the air. "No turning back! We're going straight ahead!"

"Such incredible strength...!" Toffee said in awe, stars even shining in her eyes.

"They even pierced the ocean itself!" Usopp sobbed due to his own amazement, large tears trailing down his tanned cheeks. "This is the true strength...of an Elbaf Warrior! It's so awesome!"

"NOW FRIENDS! GO FORTH!" Brogy and Dorry shouted together, the weapons they had used for over 100 years finally breaking and falling into the ocean depths.

Toffee grinned while waving both her arms, knowing they probably couldn't hear but she yelled back, "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, MR. WARRIORS!"

"I PROMISE! I'LL BECOME A GREAT WARRIOR JUST LIKE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Usopp proclaimed, joining Toffee in waving goodbye to the two giants.

Toffee smiled faintly at Usopp's sniffling, but determined form, gripping at the front of her shirt. 'And I need to do the same...I have to overcome my fear, or I won't be able to help Luffy and the others out when we face more dangerous foes like those on Little Garden...'


	12. Chapter Twelve: Nami is Sick

(A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. It really means a lot. :) Going back and watching the earlier episodes, I never realized just how many mistakes there were in the subtitiles. Like Alabasta being called Arabasta. xD)

* * *

"And I really liked this shirt, too..." Toffee murmured, pouting to herself as she held up her ruined dark green shoulder-less tee. She had left the others, heading into the bathroom and changing into the clothes Nami had given her. The jeans were a little long on her, but they were comfortable along with the simple blue short sleeved shirt.

Considering she had boarded the Straw Hat's ship with nothing but the clothes on her back, she really needed to do some shopping. She couldn't keep borrowing off Nami like this, even if the navigator reassured Toffee it was fine.

There hadn't been much time, but maybe she should have swiped a few items back at Whiskey Peak when she had the chance...

When Toffee was on her own, most of the necessities she needed ended up being left behind whenever she needed to flee or simply felt the urge to move on. Other than her pouch that contained mainly small weapons and her necklace she always wore, Toffee really never had anything to call her own...It had felt too painful to take any of the possessions with her that her brothers and Altair had given her...

"Maybe now I won't have to feel so guilty when I stayed in abandoned houses or stole when I didn't have money on me..." Toffee whispered, playing with her necklace. Remaining with the Straw Hats would give her a place to finally belong and call home again. She just hadn't realized how much she had missed that feeling...

A frantic knock on the door startled Toffee out of her thoughts, and her pink irises widened when she heard Vivi's exclamation of, "Toffee-san! I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's Nami-san! She's become ill!". Quickly coming out, Toffee followed Vivi to the female's quarters where the orange haired girl was laying on her bed, flushed and panting heavily.

"Wh-what happened to her?!" Toffee gasped out, moving to stand by Nami's bedside where the others, except for Zoro-who more than likely had taken to keeping watch-had gathered. It had only been an hour or so since they left Little Garden, and the navigator had seemed fine then.

"N-Nami-san just collapsed with a high fever!" Sanji answered tearfully, chewing on a piece of cloth. "Nami-san's not going to die? Right, Vivi-chan?"

Wringing out a cool washrag, Vivi gently placed it upon Nami's forehead. "It is probably due to the climate. One of the obstacles seafarers invariably face upon entering the Grand Line...is the threat of illness due to the unnatural climate. It's not unusual for fearless pirates, even those with great reputations in other seas, to succumb to the climate and pass away. Even the slightest of symptoms may lead to death if not treated immediately..."

"Nami-saaaan~!" Sanji wailed out, large tears running down his face.

Toffee gently rubbed at the cooks back, only to smile sheepishly when Sanji had taken to sobbing on her shoulder, and she brought up awkwardly, "To make matters worse, I don't think anyone here would know how to help her..."

"Don't worry! She'll get better if she eats some meat! Right, Sanji?" Luffy proclaimed.

Sanji removed his face off of Toffee's now soaked shoulder, saying miserably, "Well, I'm going to prepare her food that will help with her recovery...but all that amounts to is nursing. Just feeding her the right food won't be enough. And besides, while we're at sea, I make Nami-san, Toffee-chan, and Vivi-chan's food with a hundred times more care than yours. I give them all the freshest meats and vegetables. And then all the rotten shit...is what I feed you guys."

"Oi!" Usopp cried out angrily before looking at Luffy like he was mad when he started laughing, saying the food still tasted good.

"In any case, as long as I'm this ship's cook, there will never be a problem with nutrition. But in preparing food for a sick person, you have so much to consider. What her symptoms are and what they require nutritionally...I can't make that kind of diagnosis..."

"Then just feed her all of 'em," Luffy suggested innocently.

"What sick person is gonna have the energy to do that?" Sanji mumbled, looking at Luffy apathetically along with Usopp.

Having just finished taking Nami's temperature, Vivi let out an alarmed cry. "4-40 degrees...Her fever's gone up!"

"There'll be doctors once we get to Alabasta, right?" Luffy voiced, making a good point this time.

"Yeah! How much longer 'till we get there, Vivi?" Usopp asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we can possibly get there within a week," Vivi replied somberly, gazing at her knees as she had slumped down onto the floor.

Luffy stuck out his lips, his appearance similar to a fishes, before looking at Usopp and Sanji. "Is being sick really that painful?"

"I dunno. I've never been." Sanji and Usopp said together, crossing their arms and even tilting their heads in a comical manner at the same time.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Vivi shrieked out in both anger and disbelief. "Can't you see how much pain she's in?! Her temperature is a dire matter! That means the sickness may be life-threatening!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! NAMI'S GOING TO DIE!" Luffy screamed out, running back and forth in a mad panic along with Usopp, Carue, and Heartless. Sanji was once again crying, yet his tears resembled mini waterfalls this time.

Toffee scratched at her cheek while looking sympathetically at her crew mates. "My papa always said idiots never got sick. That's why my brothers' never did," she mentioned. A troubled look soon appeared on her freckled face. "There's something else that worries me...We were on a prehistoric island, with who knows what kind of insects and other small creatures...I just hope that isn't what caused this..."

Vivi covered her mouth. She hadn't even considered this, but Nami had been scratching at a red mark on her skin...If they could find a doctor, what guarantee was there that they could cure her if this infliction was from something that technically wasn't supposed to exist...?

"I'm... alright..." Nami's weakened voice spoke up, the young woman holding the cloth to her forehead as she slowly sat up, surprising her friends.

"Ooh! She's cured!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms up into the air.

"No she's not!" Usopp scolded, karate chopping the naïve male on top of his head while Heartless proceeded to kick Luffy in his shin, making the captain yelp.

"In my desk drawer...there's a newspaper," Nami informed. She tiredly watched as the princess tentatively took the folded newspaper out, the words upon it causing Vivi's pupils to dilate.

"Did something happen in your home country?" Toffee asked with a frown. It could be the only thing that might make Vivi have such a reaction.

"300,000 Imperial Soldiers have defected to join the Rebel Army. At the outset, there were 600,000 Imperial Soldiers suppressing 400,000 rebels...But in one stroke, the odds have...!"

"Now the rebellion in Alabasta will start to gain momentum," Nami spoke tiredly, sending Vivi an apologetic gaze. "That papers from three days ago. I'm sorry...Even if I had showed you, it wouldn't have changed our ships speed. I thought that it would only cause you more stress, so I hid it. Do you understand, Luffy?"

"I got the impression that things are very bad," Luffy uttered as he crossed his arms.

"Good. You picked up more than I thought you would," Nami said with a faint smile. And when Usopp mentioned finding a doctor once more, she shook her head. "I'm fine. That thermometer's just broken. Nobody can have a body temperature that high. It's probably just a little heatstroke."

Toffee frowned seeing Nami pulling herself out from under the covers and standing up. "Even so, you really need to be resting, not moving around..."

"I'm okay, really. So you don't have to worry about finding me a doctor," Nami claimed with a dismissive wave of her hand, making her way to the small staircase. "Let's just head straight for Alabasta like we planned." Stopping in her pace, Nami turned back to smile softly. "Thanks for worrying about me."

_Nami_ Toffee thought sadly. Just like Usopp had told Luffy, it was obvious Nami was suffering, but she was trying to conceal this fact. The navigator could barely stand, yet her concern was more on Vivi, who was enduring her own pain. _It's a difficult situation_..._I wonder what everyone will decide_...?

Picking up Heartless, Toffee decided to follow Nami onto the upper deck, and a bead of sweat ended up trailing down her head since Nami was currently arguing with an irritated Zoro.

"You really shouldn't be straining yourself like that, Nami-chan..." Toffee voiced, reaching out to place a steadying hand on the teens shoulder seeing her swaying where she stood and gripping at her head.

"I wouldn't have to if this idiot knew how to look at a compass," Nami grumbled, her words causing Zoro to merely scoff. Having Toffee help her over to the edge of the ship, Nami's brows furrowed, "The air's changed..."

"The air? It's been sunny all day," Zoro said carelessly while lifting a rather large weight.

"Just call everyone out here!"

Zoro shrugged, but did as Nami instructed. "Oi! Get your asses on deck! We got work to do!"

"What the hell? I ain't gonna take orders from you," Sanji declared when the others came out, clearly confused by what was going on.

"Just shut up and get to work! Pivot the sails to catch the wind from port!" Zoro instructed, leaning over the railing where he could gaze down at his crew mates.

Sanji turned to Nami for clarification. "What's happening, Nami-san? The waves are calm and the weathers fine,"

"The wind...A large wind is going to hit us head on. I think," Nami explained weakly, blinking when Luffy had placed his hand upon her forehead.

"Hot! You're burning up! We need to stop the ship and get you to a doctor!" Luffy shrieked out, holding onto his now red and swollen hand. Toffee figured it must have felt like touching a stove top. But then, she could feel Nami's heat pouring off of her just from being so close. Maybe she should have warned Luffy?

"Just mind your own business!" Nami yelled, gently pushing Toffee to the side to show she didn't need support. "This is my normal temperature! Quit fooling around and man the ropes!"

"Nami-san, I know this is for Vivi-chan's sake and everything, but...You don't have to push yourself so hard," Sanji remarked with a troubled frown.

"I told you I'm fine!" Nami snapped, gripping onto the railing. And only after she had also dismissed Usopp's concerns did the Straw Hats start frantically running around the vessel, preparing to avoid whatever it was that had their navigator so worried.

"Whatever is coming at us must be pretty dangerous to have you so spooked..." Toffee said softly, hugging her shadow closer against her.

"I just wish I knew exactly what it was...It doesn't seem like a storm." Nami admitted, gazing down at the Eternal Pose as the little needle spun just as the ship shifted in it's course.

Hearing the door opening, Toffee and Nami turned when Vivi emerged, saying she had an announcement to make.

"I realize this is a lot to ask after being allowed to ride on your ship, but...Right now, my country is falling to a terrible fate. Therefore, I want us to hurry forward! I cannot afford the slightest delay! I need the ship to continue on to Alabasta at it's maximum speed!"

"Vivi that's-" Toffee started to say, only to pause when Nami smiled and gripped at her hand.

"Of course. We promised you, didn't we?"

Vivi was quiet for a moment, a smile breaking out onto her face where she took back the crew by saying, "Well then, let's go find an island with a doctor! We must get Nami-san cured as quickly as possible, and then head to Alabasta! That's the ship's 'maximum speed', isn't it?"

Luffy's mouth stretched out into a grin while he gazed up at the princess. "Of course! Doesn't go any faster than that!"

"You sure about this?" Usopp questioned, closing one eye. "As the princess, you have 1,000,000 people to worry about, right?"

"That's right! That's exactly why we must get Nami-san well as soon as possible!"

Sanji smirked. "Well said, Vivi-chan! I'm in love all over again!"

"She's got guts," Zoro said genuinely with his own smirk.

"I'm sorry about this," Nami whispered. She stumbled making her way over toward Vivi, but the princess managed to steady her, and Toffee couldn't help but smile seeing Vivi gently holding Nami in her arms when the orange haired female's fatigue had caught up to her.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Luffy bellowed, catching everyone's attention.

An enormous and deadly looking cyclone was exactly in the direction where they had previously been headed. If not for Nami's amazing intuition and skills when it came to the weather, they would have been sucked into the whirlwind or struck by the fearsome bolts of lightning that crackled near it. She had saved them from a close death.

"Come on. We should take Nami back to her bed where she can rest." Toffee told an awed looking Vivi with a grin, helping the blue haired woman lift the now unconscious girl where they supported her back to the bedroom.

* * *

A new day had risen, and a gentle snow fall greeted everyone. They had taken turns watching over Nami during the night. Her condition wasn't improving, but Vivi said the fact that Nami's fever wasn't rising was a good thing. Still, Toffee found it sweet how Vivi was the one to stay by their navigator's side the most, being extremely diligent in taking care of her.

For a princess and a noble, whom Toffee was always led to believe were pampered and stuck up, Vivi was incredibly caring and nurturing. That was why they had all grown so fond of her in such a short amount of time.

"What's the point of scooping off the snow, Toffee?" Usopp voiced suddenly. The gray haired woman had taken to shoveling up the slightly large piles that formed and tossing them off the ship.

"With Sanji, Heartless-kun, and Carue running in a panic all over the ship at times, I don't want them tripping and getting hurt," Toffee answered with a small hum, only to yelp when she ended up doing that herself.

"I'm pretty sure your the only one that'll happen to," Zoro muttered with an indifferent expression. He was sitting up on the crow's nest with nothing more than a blanket wrapped around him, a pair of binoculars in his hand while he watched for any islands.

Luffy giggled and yanked the dizzy eyed girl up before picking up some of the snow and shaping it into a ball. "And you shouldn't get rid of all of the snow, Toffee. We can have a snow ball fight!"

"Isn't that freezing your hands, though?" Toffee asked while rubbing at her slightly throbbing head. For some reason, Luffy wasn't wearing gloves or a coat, even though he should be uncomfortable in the shorts and vest that he donned.

"Ack! Cold!" Luffy squawked, dropping the snow ball and wrapping his arms around his shivering figure.

"Dolt." Usopp muttered, both Heartless and him staring at the so called captain with unreadable expressions.

"Hey, you guys...You think people can stand on the ocean?" Zoro questioned out of the blue.

"You wanna know if people can stand on the ocean?" Luffy repeated, blinking up at the swordsman.

"Zoro, what are you talking about?" Usopp inquired, wondering if the cold had gotten to Zoro's brain?

"Well then, what's that." Zoro uttered, staring straight ahead through his binoculars.

Toffee, Usopp, and Luffy turned their attention on what Zoro was observing, and much to their shock, a rather odd looking man was indeed standing in the middle of the ocean. Usopp and Luffy even had to rub at their eyes just to make sure they weren't playing tricks on them.

"My, it's cold today," the man, who looked similar to a jester, mentioned casually.

"It's very cold today," Luffy agreed, turning to look at Usopp who nodded in agreement.

"Erm, did you get separated from your crew out here?" Toffee asked sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Not getting an answer, Toffee's eyes widened when hearing a voice shout out, "Increase buoyancy!", and a massive ship coated with metal plating arose out of the water. It caused the Merry to violently lurch, and Toffee probably would have went crashing backwards like poor Usopp if Heartless hadn't transformed and held her in place, his clawed hands gripping tightly onto the railing.

"Could that thing be...a ship?" Zoro murmured, not even fazed by all the rocking.

"O-oh crap! It's a pirate ship!" Usopp gulped once he had shakily gotten up. The metal had lowered to reveal the jolly roger of a skull with a crown and its tongue stuck out, along with an odd figure head that resembled a hippo. What was worse, there was a large number of men on board, and from the almost insane sounding laughter, Toffee got the feeling these pirates weren't the friendly type.

"Surprised, aren't you?" a male voice boomed. "This is my giant diving ambush ship: The Bliking!"

Before the Straw Hat's could react, their ship was being swarmed with men wearing similar winter jackets, hats, and pants. Every single pirate, though they looked more like military officers, wielded rifles, and they pointed them at Luffy and the others. Some of the men had even climbed up the crows nest just to aim their weapons at Zoro, too.

The commotion had caused Sanji to leave Vivi and Nami's side. Seeing the state his crew were in, he lit the cigarette in his mouth, unleashing a slow puff from it. "Well? You gonna inform me about what's going on?"

"We're being attacked. Our ship that is," Luffy said nonchalantly despite the multiple guns being directed at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sanji said, not even perturbed when weapons were being pointed at him now as well. Letting out another drag, Sanji continued, "There is one thing...HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WEAPONS AT A LADY?!"

"You could show some concern for us too, ya know!" Usopp exclaimed angrily.

Toffee gave Usopp an apologetic expression, turning her gaze on the overweight and violet haired male. He was currently munching on a large piece of meat, and had been eating ever since boarding the Going Merry. No doubt he was the captain of these men.

"Are you lowlifes really pirates?" he questioned skeptically. "You're just a bunch of weirdos. Looks like there's five of you." Chomping at not only the meat that was on his knife, but the blade itself, the much weirder male continued, "No matter how you look at it...that's just not enough for a pirate crew."

"What's this guys problem?" Luffy said, recoiling from the man's rather gross display. "He's eating a knife!"

"Blech! It hurts just watching him!" Usopp cried in disgust, sticking out his tongue.

"There really are some strange pirates out there..." Toffee murmured, flinching. She had watched Deimos break swords and knives with his teeth, but he had at least spit the iron back out!

"Ah well...might as well ask. We're headed to the Drum Kingdom. Would you happen by chance to have a Eternal Pose or even a Log Pose on you?"

"Ain't got one," Sanji bluntly told the purple haired intruder. "Ain't never heard of any place called that either."

"There! That's all, right?" Luffy huffed, annoyed by these pirates disrupting them. "Now get outta here already! We're in a hurry!"

"Ah, don't rush your life so much. If you don't have one, that's that. However, I'll be taking your treasure and your ship. But before I do...I'm feeling a mite peckish." Leaning over, the pirate captain angered or startled everyone when his jaw seemed to enlarge, and he actually bit off a piece of the ship.

"What the hell is he?!" Usopp shrieked out.

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy yelled, clenching his teeth when two pirates moved their guns nozzles closer to his face, and he ended up clobbering them both on top of their heads.

"That little twerp! Now he's done it! Fire!"

Zoro smirked and closed his eyes, removing the blanket around him. "We should've done this from the beginning,"

"Oh, I can kick 'em now?" Sanji mused with a grin, tugging off his blue scarf.

Toffee had followed a panicked Usopp behind the mast for the time being, not wanting to get in the way of Luffy who was punching the various men, Sanji who was kicking them, or Zoro who was slicing them up. She held three senbon in-between her fingers, waiting till the enemy got closer to strike.

"Oi, you! Since your transformed, why don't you get out there and defend us!" Usopp ranted, noticing Neoshadow just scratching behind his head like a dog. And the shadow blinked his yellow eyes when Usopp actually punted him directly into the middle of the enemy.

"Neoshadow-kun!" Toffee squealed out, seeing her shadow being poked at by the pirates weapons. She probably should have been more concerned for the enemy. Their prodding and comments about 'the ugliest animal they had ever seen' caused her shadow to narrow his eyes and he started kicking and slicing at any person close by.

"Did he just motion that he's going to do me in?!" Usopp screeched when Neoshadow turned to him, moving his thumb across his neck with a scary gleam in his right eye that was staring directly at the sniper.

"You did kick him at the enemy without warning..." Toffee expressed sheepishly, lightly patting at the freaked out males shoulder.

Seeing some men trying to sneak up on her companion, Toffee came out of her hiding spot and unleashed her needles upon them. She smiled at Neoshadow, and he nodded in confirmation, slinking into the ground where Toffee cried out, "Shadow Intercept: Strangulation!".

Before any bullets could be shot at her, Toffee's shadow rushed at the nearest four men, looking eerily similar to black tentacles, that started to wrap around the terrified pirates' bodies until eventually coiling around their necks. There hands desperately clawed at the black substance, but she focused on keeping her grip and increasing her force; being careful not to kill as she continued to squeeze until they finally lost consciousness.

"I didn't know you could do that, Toffee!" Luffy exclaimed with a large grin after having bashed two men's heads together, knocking them unconscious himself.

"I've never had the chance to," Toffee replied with a shy smile. She honestly preferred using her little needles, but she was starting to run low. Normally Toffee took them back from the people she used them upon, but she hadn't really been able to do so during her previous fights.

Moving over to one of the pirates she had struck, Toffee watched as his body lightly jerked when she removed the senbon needles, and she let out a small "sorry", turning her attention back on Luffy who had made his way over to the captain, who seemed to go by Wapol, and she couldn't help but squeak when seeing the large man chomp down on Luffy's head.

Luffy's arms however, that had stretched out, came shooting back, not only freeing the straw hat wearing male, but he sent Wapol flying off into the horizon, much to the immense alarm of Wapol's men.

"Remember this well!" the jester man threatened as those still conscious hurriedly boarded their ship, all while carrying their fallen men. "We shall return for retribution!"

"Remember...us!" a man with an afro and oddly two little afro's on his mustache bellowed. "Remember well! Please!"

"J-just who the hell was that...?" Usopp murmured as the two odd men continued to shout for the Straw Hats to remember them as their vessel sailed further and further away. "It sounded like they called him 'Wapol' or something."

"Who cares what his name is? Forget him," Sanji scoffed, extending out his arms and shaking his head. "Just your run of the mill idiot. Nothing to bother yourself about."

Toffee frowned, peering around at the ship. "They certainly did a number on Merry..."

"I won't be able to repair her perfectly, but I'll get started on patching her up now!" Usopp declared, running off to get his tools.

"Then I think I'll go make a nice broth for Nami-san," Sanji decided with a smile, heading off for the kitchen.

Luffy chose to head into Nami's room with Vivi to check up on her while Zoro was about to head back for the crows nest to keep watch, but he rose a brow when feeling a light tap against his shoulder.

"You should go inside and get warmed up. My shadow and I will keep watch," Toffee offered, smiling over at her little companion who was picking up any stray bullets and tossing them overboard.

"Ya sure?" Zoro asked, shrugging with Toffee simply nodded, and he handed her the binoculars and blanket he had been using before heading into the cabin.

Hopping up onto the crow's nest, the air was lot more chilly at this height, but Toffee thought it felt nice against her skin. She had always disliked the humidity of her home island, finding that she preferred cooler weather like this. Sitting down in the small space, she placed the blanket to the side for now and moved the binoculars toward her eyes.

There was nothing but open seas all around, but she couldn't help but wonder. _That Drum Kingdom Wapol mentioned_, _I wonder if it's nearby_..._Maybe we can find a doctor for Nami there_...


End file.
